


The Proposal

by DeathTrapDaisy



Series: The Proposal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, But the perv gets his ass kicked instead, Castiel (Supernatural) Works at Gas-N-Sip, Dark Past, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, I dont know anything about kansas, Jealous Lucifer, Jealous Sam Winchester, John Tries, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Lucifer (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam, Luci is spoiled rotten, Lucifer Being a Dick, Lucifer can't pole dance, Lucifer is Sam's boss, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer is a tease, Lucifer is an Irish immigrant, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Meet the Family, Non graphic past rape/non-con, Nudity, Oneside Lucifer/Brady, Or Anything Else, Or New York, Orphan Lucifer, Parent Mary Winchester, Past Sam/Jessica Moore, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Being an Asshole, She actually cooks, Slow Burn, Tattooed Lucifer, Teasing, The Proposal AU, non-graphic past violence or abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Lucifer is a yuppie lawyer at one of the biggest law firms in New York; the problem is his work visa expired and he's facing deportation.  That is until his assistant pops his head in the door and he gets a brilliant idea.  Marry his assistant, spend a couple days in Kansas and bing-bang-boom, problem solved. Right? Well, that was the plan but things get a little more complicated when he starts to fall for tall, dark and handsome, for real.Sam accepts to marry his asshole boss, Lucifer, so he can keep his job and make a little extra cash. The problem is, once they get to his hometown he starts to wonder if he can pull this off? between seeing his college sweetheart and the feelings he may or may not be developing for his boss, he doesn't seem so sure anymore.





	1. Are you gonna kneel or what?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much fluff but there is some angst.
> 
> WARNING: I'm probably being too careful here but I realized as I was writing ahead there is mention of some past abuse/rape in later chapters. I want to make sure you're all aware. its important to the story as it explains some things that happened in the past/why some characters are the way that they are. - saying it that way so I don't give away any plot points. Also, at one point someone tries to take advantage of another drunk person but they get saved. (that's new, I'm trying to keep everything updated.) Also, some slightly rough sex but its consensual. :)
> 
> Okay, now that's out there, I just know people have struggles so I don't want to accidentally trigger anybody. - by the way - if that is you. You are a strong, beautiful person! and I love you very much!
> 
> Now, welcome. Please enjoy the story.

“I’m sorry mom, but we have a lot of big cases coming up that I have to gather all the information for I just can’t make it this weekend. – I know I haven’t been out in a while but I promise once I get that promotion I’ll have someone do what I do and I can just work the case.  Love you too, I’m sorry maybe I can see you on Christmas.” Lucifer emerged from his office straightening his tie and Sam glanced up from his cubicle just as he passed. “I’m sorry I gotta go, I’ll call you later.” He quickly hung up the phone.

*Satan's on his hell hound* Sam sent via Skype to all his colleagues as his boss moved to stomp down the hall to the next man in charge.

"Sam come with me!" He called his assistant and the younger man stood and followed him, working as an assistant to the biggest attorney in their corporate law firm wasn't really Sam's first idea for a job once he graduated but it pays the bills and gets his foot in the door for his next promotion.

"Uh why am I tailing you to Crowley's office?" Lucifer threw a look over his shoulder. "okay." Sam conceded and the other interns made themselves scarce as Lucifer stormed his way through then flung the door open.

"You're fired." The other man gaped up at him from his desk with a face of surprise, pin midair as he was writing up a contract.

"Uh excuse me?" Crowley growled back standing up attempting to back down his superior.

"You didn't take the case? Do you know how much money this costs the company, much less ruins our reputation?" Lucifer hissed dramatically flinging his jacket open and put his hand on his hips.

"If you want to represent that scumbag be my guest." Crowley retorts and you could almost see the fire light up in the blonde’s eyes, Sam buried his hands in his pockets and tried to appear invisible.

"I want you out, _today_." Lucifer replied sternly and turned to leave Sam following him back to his office.

"What's he doing?" Lucifer asked quietly adjusting his blood-red tie, Sam glanced back, Crowley had come out of his office and was coming up fast.

" _Oh yeah_ , he’s pissed." He mumbled next to his head and Lucifer sighed in irritation.

"Don't do it Crowley." The man in question seized Lucifer by the shoulder and flung him around, Sam turned with him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You arrogant snake, you think you can do this without _me_?" Lucifer gave him the best glare he could muster, saying nothing else slowly Crowley deflated under the scrutiny.

"Out. Today." He reiterated coldly and turned walking away. Sam copied him but glanced over his shoulder as Crowley went back into his office slamming the door. Once in his office, Lucifer buttoned his jacket and sat at his desk. Sam stood in the half opened door waiting as he calmed down almost as if nothing happened. The scariest thing about Lucifer is he could tear you open in an instant and be completely collected the next. He sipped his coffee and his eyes snapped up to Sam.

"Is this fat free?" Sam's heart leapt up into his throat he must've given him the wrong cup and already drank the other.

" _Um..._ " Lucifer stood up and moved until he was standing directly in front of him.

“ _And_ it appears, Ruby wants you to call her.” He turned the cup where the barista had written her number and Sam shrugged embarrassed.

“Sorry, I must’ve got the cups mixed up.” The boss chuckled playfully handing the drink to him which Sam took but Lucifer caught him by the wrist as he tried to pull away.

"Do you know how many assistants I had before you, Sam?" Sam swallowed roughly shaking his head, he knew he was about to have his ass chewed out. It was weird how Lucifer was smaller than him but felt huge when confronted by him. "Five, in one year. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Hey, Lucifer. Dick wants to see you." Lucifer squinted at his boss’s assistant who popped her head in the door. Sam sighed relieved at the interruption and Lucifer just stared. "We'll discuss this later." He gritted and made his way out, Sam literally felt the tension ease from his body and the absent pressure on his wrist.

xXx

"Have a seat." Dick waved him over and Lucifer sat down in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Dick nodded as his assistant brought over a glass of water for each of them.

"Yes, well the thing is. Your work visa's run out." Lucifer was taken aback by the news and straightened his jacket out of habit.

"Okay, so we need to fill out another application? It shouldn't take long, I’ll have Sam-"

" _Actually_ , I'm a little fuzzy on the details but the skinny is for you to renew your visa you'll have to go home for at least a year." Lucifer stared for a second trying to figure something out as Dick swished his water around taking a sip with a delighted sigh.

"So, I can easily help run the firm. There's Skype and emails-"

"Luci, as it stands we're gonna have to let you go. You can't work for an American company overseas it's not legal." Lucifer stared for a second. "On your way out, can you call Crowley in please? He will do just fine in your shoes don’t you think?" Dick said looking at his computer again and waving him out, as Lucifer stood up someone popped in the door.

"Lucifer I got you another coffee." Sam declared sure enough he had a steaming cup in his hand and Lucifer gave him this eerie stare before he grinned mischievously.

"Thank you Sam, could you come here for a moment?" The blonde beckoned with a crook of his finger and Sam swallowed hard, Lucifer looked like he was going to devour him whole.

"Um..." he came closer to hand him the cup.

"Thanks sugar." He sipped the drink, and stared him in the eyes. Confused Sam glanced between his boss and Dick.

"Dick I actually have some good news." Dick looked intrigued and folded his fingers over the table.

" _Oh_?" Lucifer smiled sweetly at Sam and seeing him switch characters like this made the taller man’s stomach drop, trouble was just around the corner.

"Yes," he took Sam's hand. " _sweetie_ c'mere don't be shy." He cooed pulling Sam to his side. "the thing is, Sam and I are getting married." Sam stared between the two of them and pulled his hand away.

"Uh, right. Yeah, we’re getting....... _married._ " Sam faked a smile and God did it look fake.

“ _You_ and _Luci_. You’re getting married?” Dick asked in disbelief and Sam nodded unsurely and Luci tutted.

“I know _shame_ on me for falling in love with my assistant but the second I looked into those eyes I knew I was a goner.” Luci mused dramatically and Sam had to swallow down a little bile.

“ _Wow_ , blow me down. I thought Sam hated you.” Lucifer gave Sam a sidelong glare but Sam shook his head.

“Oh no, hate him? _No way_.” He smiled strained and took the blondes hand again. Dick harrumphed but shrugged it off writing the event down on a sticky note so he doesn’t forget.

"Well in that case that's great news! Maybe you could bump up the wedding?" Lucifer pretended to think on it.

"I'm sure that'd be fine, we could handle that couldn't we honey?" He hummed with a playful elbow and Sam nodded stiffly.

"Uh, yeah. Ok." Dick clapped his hands together. "We can tell my parents over the weekend can't we, _sweetheart_?" Sam insisted and Lucifer sent him a glare before he pretended to be delighted.

"Oh of course! I'd need a few days off though Dick to make that possible." Dick nodded.

"Sure sounds good. Make it happen."

"We'll have a great time in _Kansas_." Sam made it a point to share the location of his home town and Lucifer looked disgusted.

"Oh yeah I hear that's a.... _beautiful_ state."  The pain in his voice and response was comical to Sam in a way, despite the gravity of their current situation as they moved out of the room together. As they walked to the other end of the room passed cubicles and office windows, Sam tried to ignore all the stares and whispers from his coworkers; especially that asshole making the blowjob motion and the other laughing next to him.  Dick must've been right on the money sending out an instant message on that one. Once in his office Lucifer sat down at his desk and started work on his computer; Sam closed the door behind him and ran both hands through his hair.

"Schedule a ten-a.m. flight Friday so we can arrive in Kansas at a reasonable time, go ahead and get first class for yourself you should probably sit with me to make it appear legitimate. Nothing less than a five-star hotel and for the love of God nothing near a corn field." Sam stared at him mouth agape.

"Uh excuse me? We're getting married? What the hell was that?" Lucifer looked put out crossed his arms.

"If you don't marry me I get shipped off home and you get stuck sucking Crowley's balls until you get where I am. Without me, they'll fire you in a heartbeat." Sam couldn't deny he was right and sighed in defeat. "Five stars, ten a.m. and don’t wear those hideous plaid shirts, _please_."

"You know I could go to prison for this?" Lucifer glanced over his computer monitor at him.

" _And_?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ask me to marry you." Lucifer sighed in annoyance.

" _Sam_ -" he drawled and the younger man wouldn’t yield.

"Ask."

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

" _Seriously_?"

"Ask me _nicely_." Lucifer rolled his eyes before he stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front of him and staring him in the eyes, one hand playing with his tie flirtingly.

"Sam, sweet, giant, moose. Will you please let me suck you off for the rest of eternity my sugarplum dough boy and marry me?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Aren’t you going to get down on one knee?" Lucifer challenged him with a glare but Sam stood his ground.  The blonde scoffed rolling his eyes again before bracing himself with a hand on the desk and knelt.

"Sam will you-"

"Okay, okay get up, _Jesus_. I don't need that visual." Sam laughed and walked out of his office, Lucifer stood up straightening his jacket and closed the office door trying to ignore his own blush at all his subordinates snickering at him.

xXx

Sam pulled up to the front door of Lucifer’s apartment building to pick him up, he came out hauling his big ass luggage towards Sam's truck parked on the curb. Looking back at his top floor flat and sighed wantonly, he'd have to spend the next three days in the backwoods with his redneck assistant.

"C'mon we ain't got all day!" Sam called out from his window and slapped the side of the truck to emphasize his point and Lucifer glared and hefted his luggage into the bed and climbed into the passenger door.

"Huh." He said curiously and Sam glanced over at the man in his Armani suit and shiny shoes.

"What?" He snipped and Lucifer just shrugged.

"Just surprised is all." Sam rolled his eyes.

"About?"

"I was expecting a cow fur rug or whatever it is you corn farmers use for decor." Sam glared at him and hit the gas speeding off into the highway making Lucifer almost spill some of his stupid yeti cup.

xXx

"If we're really doing this, you need to study. I'm not going in completely unprepared and risking jail." Lucifer sighed in annoyance setting down his sky mall magazine as they took off.

"Okay, but so do you." Sam laughed shaking his head, the blonde furrowed his brows.

"What?" Sam turned looking him dead in the eyes.

"I don’t need to study shit." Lucifer rose his brows.

"Oh _really_ ," he opened the folder of questions he pulled from the internet that could possibly be on the test. "Hmm, here's a good one. Where was I born?" He glanced up at him.

"Dublin, but you must've moved here early on ‘cause you don't have an accent, not that I've heard anyway unless you're really mad about something." Lucifer looked curious glancing at the folder.

"How did you know that?" Sam shrugged.

"It's on your Facebook page." Lucifer rose an eyebrow and Sam refused to give an explanation.

"How about... _ah_ , do I have any scars or tattoos?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know you have at least one tattoo on your arm there," he pressed his fingers into the spot on the arm closest to him just beneath the inside of his elbow that was covered with his sleeve. "you spilled your water that day and folded your sleeves up I saw some of it, though I'm sure you wouldn't have scored this job if anyone knew." Luci clinched his jaw and moved back to the folder. "What is it a unicorn or something?"

" _I'm not having this discussion with you_." he replied harshly, and Sam chuckled.

"Lucifer, c'mon." he glared back at him and Sam's mouth snapped shut. They sat quietly for a while and Lucifer stared at his hands that were folded over his lap.

"You should call me Luci in front of your family." Sam glanced over and the blonde stared back. "it's what my... friends call me." Sam knew without a doubt Lucifer didn't have any friends.

xXx

When they landed, Lucifer stared out of his window, there wasn't much to see aside from green pastures and some farms out to the south. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, Sam took that as some small victory.  They climbed out on the pavement Sam with his bag over his shoulder and Lucifer dragging his luggage behind him, as he followed him to the parking lot.

"Hey Sam!" A younger guy called over who was leaning against an old black car, Sam smiled and waved.

"Dean!" They hugged and Dean wrestled his brother a little into a bear-hug before they parted and he patted him on the back. "um this is Luci, my boyfriend." Dean wiped the surprised look off his face. 

"Hi I'm Dean, Sam's brother." Luci smiled with a nod.

"Hello." He shook his hand and Dean pulled him into a very manful half-hug.

"Nice to meet ya, c'mon pop and mom have already started dinner. Hope you don't mind but we got some people together for tomorrow it's been too long since you came out last." Sam inwardly cringed.

" _Great_. That's, great." Lucifer glanced at Sam with an annoyed gesture as Dean opened the trunk of the car.

"I didn't know." He whispered and Luci just rolled his eyes, they barely packed all of their luggage in and Sam piled into the front seat leaving Luci by himself in the back.

"Why don't you ride back there with him?" Dean asked. "you don't gotta keep me company just no funny business in baby." Sam smiled.

"No worries, Lucifer likes the backseat he gets car sick." Sam glanced over his shoulder and winked. Luci glared back crossing his arms.

xXx

They pulled up to the house, it wasn't huge but it was a lot bigger than Luci had anticipated. He expected them to live in a double wide, RV or something.

"Shouldn't we stop at the hotel first?" Sam glanced back.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, mom insisted we stay here don't worry it'll be great." Sam grinned knowing he'd likely pay for this later but it was just too good. They climbed out of the car, Sam's sleeves rolled up on his plaid shirt, Lucifer was sweating in his suit and wiped his brow. He had not planned for the climate change from New York to Lawrence, Kansas. They walked into the house and Dean went in first.

"Aw ma, I smell pie!" He grinned and his mom walked over and hugged him.

"Only the best for my babies." Dean blushed.

"We're not babies." She laughed and moved over to hug Sam.

"To a mother her children are always babies."

"Hey ma." She moved back just noticing the blonde hiding behind Sam and swatting at a mosquito that landed on his salty neck.

"Who might this be?" Sam cleared his throat.

"This is Luci, I told you about him on the phone?" She looked like a light bulb came on over her head.

" _Oh_ , it's nice to meet you honey." She pulled him into a hug and he just stood stiffly with his eyes bugging out. Sam just smiled, Lucifer was allergic to any kind of human touch.

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Winchester." She pulled back with a smile.

"Is that Sam I hear?" John's voice echoed from one of the back rooms and he entered the kitchen. "it is." He hugged his son but the action was obviously forced.

"Hey dad." Lucifer reached out to shake his hand and John took it with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Hi I'm Luci." John pulled his hand away like it burned.

" _Wow_ when Sam said he was seeing someone I expected a blonde but a lot less penis." Luci's mouth fell open but he snapped it shut just as soon as it happened. John smoothed that over with a fake laugh and hard pat on the shoulder. Lucifer felt his heart beat a little faster; Sam may not be gay, but just so happens he is and has taken enough bullshit from homophobic assholes to last him a lifetime.

"Dad _seriously_?" Sam butt in flinging his arms open, John looked indifferent and shrugged.

" _What?_ Foods on the table." He moved away into the next room, Mary smiled softly and patted Lucifer him on the arm.

"Sorry, sweetie." Luci shook his head.

"It's fine." Mary turned and went where John had gone and Dean just whistled.

"Glad that ain't me." He joked and Sam wondered how long he'd keep his secret about Castiel, they've been together as long as Sam can remember.

xXx

After dinner Sam and Lucifer went up to their shared bedroom and unpacked, really it was Sam's old room which they kept pretty much the way it always was. Luci was pretty quiet after what John had said and that unnerved Sam though he told himself he didn’t care.

"You okay?" Luci didn't acknowledge the question just went into the connected bathroom closing the door, a few moments later Sam heard the shower turn on. He piled some blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed and laid down, the sound of the water running making Sam start to doze off. A few long moments later, Luci came out and climbed into the bed flicking off the lights.

"Good night." He said gruffly and Sam pretended to already be asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't realize how much they hate (love) each other in this chapter.
> 
> I was trying for flirtation but damn, they're being rude. :D


	2. Where's your pajamas?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci gets to know his future in-laws, Sam gets to know his future husband and his patience gets tested. A lot.

Sam woke up first and stretched, he wanted to hit the shower since Luci was a water hog the night before. He stood up wiping a hand down his tired face and glanced at the blonde. The blanket was halfway kicked off so one leg was sticking out, one hand behind his head and the other resting against his heart.  His entire upper half was bare, Sam's eyes traveled from his toned calf up to muscular thigh and was he naked? Sure enough, the side of his hip was exposed clear as day. Luci was naked in his high school bed.

Sam’s eyes continued back up to the ‘v’ shape on his hips; then six pack, to a pentagram brand in the center of his chest, his arms both littered with tattoos from his wrists to his shoulders. You'd never see them with the suits he wears and Sam was easily surprised he had so many, with a couple on his calf and foot. His blonde hair was ruffled perfectly and for once his face looked relaxed, at peace. _Alright_ , maybe Sam was a _little_ gay? Luci stirred quietly and Sam quickly moved to get in the bathroom, his mouth felt a little dry and his heart was beating a little fast.

xXx

When Sam came out from his shower he was rubbing his eyes tiredly but found Luci sitting on the bed stark naked looking at texts on his phone, involuntarily Sam looked at his whole body and felt like his eyes were burning.

“God where are your pajamas?!” he covered his eyes and the blonde just chuckled.

“I thought I’d be staying in a hotel by myself its not _my_ fault I was unprepared.” Sam knew this was some sick kind of payback for that but couldn’t fight the blush that crept up his cheeks.

“Well put some clothes on.” Sam bitched and turned his back on him to get some socks from his drawer, Sam heard Luci sigh irritated and stand from the bed then the sound of fabric dragging on skin.

“I don’t know why you’re so weird about it, I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before.” Sam couldn’t help the knots in his stomach because that wasn’t _entirely_ true. Luci didn’t look anything like him, which was _not_ a bad thing in the slightest. His tattoos were a work of art, art he’d like to study further at some point. Now safe, Sam turned as Luci stood in a pair of boxers and pulled out a suit and silk shirt for the day. Sam shook his head.

"Here." He dug in his dresser grabbing a shirt he used to wear in high school and tossed it over. "you're gonna sweat through that shirt." Sam smirked and left the room, Luci eyeballed the shirt and accepted defeat.

xXx

Sam was halfway through the best home-made breakfast ever when Luci entered the dining room wearing boot cut jeans that fit him perfectly, Sam’s old blue and black plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his skillful tattoos. Sam felt his mouth go dry a little again and drank some orange juice.

"Morning." The blonde grumbled and sat down next to his ' _boyfriend_ ', Mary almost immediately slid a plate of breakfast in front of him. "thanks Mrs. Winchester." She smiled,

"Morning _sleeping beauty_." Sam teased knowing Luci couldn't retort.

"Morning, _sugar cube_." Luci tossed back and Sam knew he was mocking him, Dean rolled his eyes.

" _Get a room._ " Sam and Luci ignored him, though Luci did flip Sam the bird beside him on their side of the table, Sam patted him on the shoulder probably a little too hard.

xXx

"What is he _doing_?" Dean chuckled sipping some coffee as he and Sam stared out the kitchen window into the front yard. Luci had been walking and talking on the phone and suddenly kicked his foot then bent down to scratch and take his boot off causing himself to fall flat on his butt which he rubbed. Sam just snickered and shook his head. "should we help him?"

" _Yeah_." He begrudgingly put his coffee down and Dean just shook his head and watched his brother go outside with a look of amazement as he takes the boot from the blonde who was looking pretty pouty.

"Luce what're you doing?" The blonde huffed annoyed and flung his arms wide phone in one hand boot in the other.

"I was trying to get signal and the next thing I know is my foot is just stinging," he tried to scratch again with a hiss "there's all these little red bugs biting me and I was trying to talk to Dick-" Sam knelt down and pulled his hand away that he was scratching with and pulled his sock off.

" _Quit,_ don't scratch." Lucifer growled in frustration as Sam inspected the damage. “here stand up you’re probably sitting in them.” Luci practically leapt up as Sam stayed down on one knee picking the affronted limb up to look, Luci put a hand on his shoulder for balance. "It's just ants, you must've stepped in a bed of them." Sam swat some remaining insects away then knocked his boot around on the ground to free it of the ants his other hand wrapped around his bare ankle where his jeans were pushed up, Sam's hand ran gently along the pale skin.

“ _Hmm._ ” Luci hummed curiously.

“ _What_?” Sam asked aggravated looking up at his amused face, the older man chuckled.

"You look good on your knees." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pervert." He complained and the blonde grinned wider and brushed some loose hair behind Sam's ear.

"Come on Sam, you know you love me." Sam plastered on a fake smile so Dean would see it since he was watching the exchange from the living-room window, and stood up to pull him into a hug.

"Next time I hope the ants eat you to death." He whispered still smiling against his ear squeezing one ass cheek hard causing Luci to squeak and 'playfully' smack his cheek a little hard.

"I hate you."

"Hate you, too." Sam pulled away and helped the blonde back into the house since he only had one shoe. Dean was still watching with a risen brow in amusement and Sam walked his 'boyfriend' up to their room.

"Ants." Sam shrugged as he passed and Dean just shook his head.

xXx

Once they made it to their room Luci scratched at his leg under his jeans.

"Ouch, I think they're still there." He sat down on the rim of their bathtub and Sam searched the cabinets for the first aid kit. While he was busy Lucifer stood up tearing his jeans off and other shoe to swat a remaining couple bugs, Sam turned around and stared puzzled.

"What are you _doing_?" Sam demanded holding a small first aid kit in his hands.

"I felt them still crawling on me." He defended and sure enough some had crawled up to his thigh and bit him there too. Sam sighed in annoyance sitting on the closed toilet lid to help apply some salve to the bites.

"Here this will help the stinging but _don't scratch_ ,” he swats the blondes hand away who pouted back at him “it'll just make it worse." Sam squeezed some ointment out of the tube onto his finger and started applying it to every bite he saw. Luci sat still not saying much just enjoying the gentle attention, it'd been a really long time since anyone's touched him like this. Then Sam reached the crook of his knee and manhandled his leg further out with a disgruntled groan to apply medicine to the inside of his knee and thigh.

"I-I can do it!" He squeaked when he felt a bit of a boner coming on, he knew it'd piss Sam off if he noticed it.

"I'm almost done don't worry about it." Luci went stiff biting the inside of his cheek hard to stop those stirrings.

"What's this tattoo say?" Sam murmured and Luci hadn't noticed yet but Sam was done treating him and was just staring at the art on his thigh.

" _Um_ , it's Gaelic." Sam nodded, though that wasn't exactly what he asked he let it go. Hesitantly, his eyes moved up Luci's body over his black and white skull boxers then up to the borrowed shirt until their eyes met and Luci was surprised to see Sam's pupils were a little wider than usual. Sam removed his hands and stood leaving the room and Lucifer without another word.

xXx

"Where's Luci?" Sam asked later that day when he came out of the bathroom, the family was playing board games in the living room when he’d left but Lucifer wasn't there when he came back.

"Uh, went out back I think?" Dean gestured haphazardly as he stared at the board intensely, he could be pretty competitive. Sam went to the back porch and found Lucifer standing by the wood railing his back to the door, Sam watched for a moment seeing some smoke drift from the others mouth.

"Hey," he said softly and Luce almost jumped out of his skin turning to look back at Sam and tried to hide his cigarette. "I didn't know you smoke?" Luce looked ashamed for half a second.

"I wanted it that way," Sam moved to stand next to him and somehow seeing him like this with a half-gone cig in his hand, hair ruffled wearing an old plaid shirt Sam could almost envision what he might've been like had he stayed in Ireland.

"Why?" Sam was bemused and leant against the rail facing the opposite way, Luce took a long drag letting it out slowly then scratched behind his ear.

"I tried to quit and couldn’t." Sam smiled, Luci furrowing his brows in return.

"What?" Sam shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know just you failed at something, knowing that... well, you're a human. I was beginning to question that, I thought you were a robot maybe an alien..." Luci scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up." He dropped the cigarette stomping it out and went back inside. Sam laughed and followed him.

" _What?_ "

xXx

All Sam's family came from all over once they heard Sam was in town, Lucifer had spent all day grumbling that he couldn't believe he'd have to see them all and try to remember names.

"Just _please_ , pretend to be pleasant." Sam pulled his tee shirt off over his head to change into something nicer and Luci pretended not to stare.

"I _am_ pleasant." Sam belted out a laugh and Luci huffily threw his borrowed shirt at the brunette and it smacked him in the face.

"About as _pleasant_ as the Ebola virus." Luci glared then buttoned up his black shirt he'd changed into.

"Where'd you get all this money anyway?" Luci asked ignoring the insult and Sam scoffed.

"Winchester, _hello_." Luci looked back up surprised.

"Winchester, so your family is THE Winchesters?" Sam nodded slowly.

"Yes, _genius_." Lucifer rolled his eyes, that made a lot of since. He figured gun inventors probably did live out in the woods.

"Well, these people need to buy that we're _actually_ in love. So, can you cool it with the insults kid?"

"These ‘ _people_ ’ are my _friends_ and my _family_.  Yeah, I'll cool it and don't call me kid." Sam buttoned his last button and left the room, Lucifer just rolled his eyes at his sensitivity and shook his head.

xXx

When Luci finally emerged, the house was full of friends and relatives Sam was in the circle of them getting hugs and people ruffling his hair, Luce took in a deep breath to get his bearing and made his way over.

"Hey, _sweetheart_." He expressed and Sam glanced over.

"Hey you!” Sam awkwardly wrapped an arm around his waist and kept talking with two blonde young ladies. "guys this is my guy, Luci. This is Jo and Jessica.”

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He shook their hands but the look of stun on Jessica's face wasn't hard to see.

"So, _you're_ Luci? That's interesting, we were kind of expecting, uh." Luci feigned a smile.

"A blonde but a lot less penis? _Yeah_ , I get that a lot." Sam glowered at him and Jessica's mouth fell open.

" _Luci_." Sam reprimanded and the blonde scoffed.

"Sorry, it's been a long trip." Jessica laughed affronted not sure what else she can do and Jo just sipped her drink with eyebrows raised in hilarity.

"Well, _nice_ to meet you." Jessica snubbed and walked away shaking her head.

“I’ll catch you later.” Jo laughed and followed Jessica.  Sam just gestured his arms wide with a look of disbelief.

" _Really_ , I said be pleasant and those are the first words you say to anyone?" Luci rolled his eyes.

"Correction my first words were _'hey sweetheart'_ so _you're welcome_." Sam scowled.

"Know what, deals off. I'm doing this for _you_ the least you could do is shut up and pretend to be grateful about it." Sam pulled away but Luci caught him by the arm.

"Sam c'mon, I'm sorry I drug you into this, I'm sorry I was rude to your friends, I'm sorry I'm Satan, okay? But I need you, please." Sam scoffed shaking his head.

"How'd you know I call you Satan?"

"…I _may_ or may _not_ have tapped your instant messages." Sam rose his eyebrows insulted and Lucifer shrugged.

"I'm sorry for that too, _okay_.”

“You know I actually thought for a _second_ maybe you could at least pretend to be a good person but-“

“I’ll pay you.” That got Sam’s attention.

“Really?” he browsed around the room cautiously then whispered. “how much we talking here?”

“A _lot_ , enough to start your own firm.” Sam bit his lip in thought, feeling a little rotten to take up an offer when they’d already struck a deal. “I won't cause you anymore trouble, please. _I need your help_." Sam softened at his gentle pleading eyes and exhaled in defeat.

" _Fine_ , alright, fine. But I get the bed and you _have to_ play nice." Lucifer was already nodding his head.

"Okay, thank you." The relief in his actions made Sam feel a little sorry for threatening to tell on him but Luci needed to learn to not be _awful_.

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends to do this anyway?" Sam groused and Luci pout his eyes dropping.

"Sam, you know I don't have friends." Sam dropped his gaze remorsefully, yeah, he supposed he did.  After that Lucifer was the bell of the ball; telling jokes, laughing at bad jokes, drinking and even playing charades. Sam knew he'd made the right choice.

xXx

That night when Lucifer went into the shower he was singing as he scrubbed away, they'd both drunk a little too much and Luci was loose and happy. Sam _may_ have watched him through the sheer shower doors while brushing his teeth for a few seconds and smiled slowly when he’d started shaking his hips to the music in his head. After, Sam moved into the connected bedroom and climbed into bed, moments after that Luci came out in a red fluffy robe scrubbing his hair dry with a towel. Sam was _pretty sure_ he was stark naked under it.

"What song is that?" Luci was staggered by the question but quickly hid the expression.

"It's old, you wouldn't know it." Sam had grown up listening to his dad's music.

"Try me." Luci sat on the edge of the bed laying the towel over his shoulders.

" _Heaven must be missing an angel, missing one angel child cause you're here with me right now._ " He sang softly and maybe a little timidly.

" _Your love is Heavenly, baby_." Sam continued and Luci just laughed quietly as Sam joined in. "that is an old one."

"It seemed fitting since I'm named after an angel, I don't know I listened to it a lot as a kid." He said while looking down at his toes and swinging his legs, Sam smiled at the childlike gesture.

"You're named after the devil." Luci shrugged and Sam rolled over onto his side resting his head on his hand, his shirtless chest slowly revealed when the blanket fell away. Luci tried not to but his eyes traveled the expanse of skin and the tattoo on Sam's clavicle.

"Seems fitting too though, doesn't it?" His eyes darkened and Sam frowned.

"I think that's _a little_ harsh, Succubus would've about covered it." Luci hit him on the leg.

"Shut up."

"So why Lucifer? Did your parents just decide hey Lucifer is a _great_ name?" The blonde looked down at his hands and his shoulders deflated.

"When the orphanage found me on the doorstep with a pentagram burned into my chest," he absentmindedly rubbed his fingers over it underneath his robe "I guess they thought it'd be _funny_."

"Lucifer Morningstar." Sam whispered and Luci nodded.  Sam stared at him in silence for a while thinking on the fact he never knew he was from an orphanage or if he was ever adopted. Luci just turned his head to look at the floor, he was about to get up and curl into a ball on his floor bed but Sam stopped him with a question.

"Did you get adopted?" The blonde stared straight forward for a while and Sam swallowed hard, maybe he'd asked too much. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer."

"No I wasn't, no one wanted me, no one wants me still." his voice was weak and he couldn't bare to look the younger man in the eyes.  After a few moments of awkward silence Sam interrupted it.

“why are you telling me this? We’re not really the best of friends.” Luci just looked at his nails while he picked at them with an uncertain shrug.

“You’re easy to talk to I guess.” Sam hummed thoughtfully and playfully bumped his bum with his knee.

"So, why keep it?"

“Keep what?”

“Your name.”

"Why not, it's fitting." Sam scrutinized him momentarily.

"I don't think so, you're not the Devil. Not to me anyways." Luci smiled darkly finally turning to face him, their eyes met until the blonde stared at his lips then back to his eyes. The look saying more than words ever could.

"Oh Sam, you've called me Satan so many times I've lost count, but I appreciate what you're trying to do." Sam felt guilty now when the older man’s eyes fell sad and he moved to lay on the floor. Sam stared at the ceiling a long time wracking his brain.

"Luce?" He thought the other may have already fallen asleep because it took him so long to answer.

" _What_ , Sam?" All the softness in his voice was gone and Sam swallowed roughly.

"There's plenty of room up here, why don't we share?" Without reply Luci climbed up onto the bed laying atop the covers luckily still in his robe, with his back to the other man and pulled his blankets over himself. Sam stared at his back a few moments but decided to ignore him and try to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on part three, will be posted once its done :)


	3. Are you having a menopausal breakdown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John threatens Luci, Mary makes him breakfast, Jessica pays Sam a visit and under the weight of it all Luci isn't entirely sure he has what it takes to go through with the wedding.

When Sam woke up he found he'd moved in the night and had his arm draped over Luci. His hand was rested on skin of his stomach between the crack of his robe and his nose buried in his soft hair. The blonde was fast asleep and snoring a little lightly. Sam moved back slowly trying not to wake the other who hummed quietly mindlessly pressing back against the heat of Sam’s body but didn't much register what had happened. Sam stayed stock still for a while surprised at the man in his arms and how small he seemed though he was almost as tall as him, the sleeping man smiled softly and dozed back off. Once Sam was sure he was back to sleep he slipped out of the bed and dressed for his morning run.

xXx

Luci had just woken up and noticed Sam was missing, he shouldn't be surprised after last night. He just stretched with a yawn, got up and got dressed in Sam's old Kansas tee shirt. He jumped when a heavy knock sounded against the door, he moved and pulled it open. There stood John Winchester with a rifle leant against his shoulder and carrying a duffle bag.

"We both know I don't like you much, I think you're a wuss, you're manipulative and you don't really care for Sam like you say. So, you and me are gonna go for a little walk." John smiled and Luci bristled but didn't back down.

"John Winchester, it would be my genuine pleasure."

xXx

"C'mon Sam, you _can't_ be serious?" Dean scolded as he and his brother walked to the nearest burger joint to grab a bite. "the guy’s a city slicker, a total douchebag and _oh yeah_ a guy!"

"Dean, you don't gotta approve of him or any of that crap. I love him and I wanna be with him." Sam sighed annoyed and Dean pulled a face.

"That's horse shit and you know it, now you can either tell me what’s going on or-"

Sam cut him off with a frustrated sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, it's complicated, I'll explain everything but you _cannot_ tell mom and dad." Sam insisted. Well, that got Dean's attention.

xXx

"Shoot." John called out and the skeet flew and he shot it. "you see, Sam's never had eyes for guys." Another sent flying which he shot again.

"So, I've been wracking my brain, why after all this time would he choose you and it came to me, you're black mailing him for some reason, what else does a guy your age want with a secretary like Sam?" He stopped shooting and turned to stare him down, “Now your intentions I haven’t figured out yet but I will.” He threated and Lucifer was already boiling on the inside, but moved to stand face to face with John. Holding onto the rifle when John moved to step back.

"Yeah. I may like dick and be a little too experienced for your little boy, but if I hear one more word of black mail, I will slap so many lawsuits on you you'll be my bitch. Now, if this little show was to intimidate me let’s get one thing straight. I'm not afraid of you. So, man to man, respectfully climb out of my ass." The iciness in his eyes had John very intently watching him and Lucifer didn't waver for a moment though John was bowed up and ready for a fight. "So, threaten me all you want, I'm _not_ going anywhere." Shoving him a little he turned and stormed away. Like a badass walking away from an impending explosion.

"Lucifer!' John called and he turned around to stare him down. "Welcome to the family." He tilted his head towards him once and without reply Lucifer stalked back to the house.

xXx

"So, why not just let him go? No sweat off your ass if you just let him get deported."

"Dean as easy as that would be I'd lose my job that I know for certain; besides Luce, he's not that bad when you get to know him." Sam didn’t really want to tell him he had bribed him though.

"You called him a ‘fire breathing dragon’." Dean pointed out.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Sam shrugged in defeat and Dean chuckled before taking a big bite of his cheeseburger. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Dean joked and Sam laughed shaking his head. He knew Dean was referring to the time Sam accused him of sneaking out to see Lisa in high school but really all along it was Cas.

"So, when am I gonna get to see Cas?" Sam waggled his brows and Dean blushed lightly in return.

"Dad doesn't even know I know the guy, he ain't coming over to the house."

Sam shook his head; Dean should be able to have anyone over that he wants. Sam thinks he's just scared dad will be disappointed, they both could deal with anger but when he's _disappointed_ it makes you just wanna die.

"Fine, why don't me and Luci meet you guys at the bar later? Just us."

"We were gonna catch a movie but I'm sure he'd be up for a night out."

"Cool, we'll meet you there about eight?"

Dean nodded in agreement. Sam’s phone buzzed where it sat on the table and he picked it up, he read the text from their airline. “Oh no, no, no, no-“ he rambled and called them putting the phone to his ear.

“What?” Dean groused with a full mouth and Sam held up a finger to him.

“Sam Winchester, I’m on flight 203 and we’re scheduled to leave tomorrow morning but I got a text that the flight was canceled?” Sam asked worriedly and Dean rolled his eyes taking a sip of his soda. “No, that won’t work, you don’t understand. I _have_ to be on a flight tomorrow, no later than 10a.m!”

xXx

Luci marched into the house, he still felt like smoke was fuming out of his ears but Mary caught him before he went up the stairs.

"Luci, hey."

He glanced over and his anger dissipated at her gentle smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Winchester."

"I made breakfast, do you want some?" He nodded and she hooked her arm with his walking toward the kitchen. "I hope John wasn't too hard on you, he doesn’t take well to people who aren’t family but I can already tell you're a stand-up guy."

Luci smiled slowly and she lead him to sit at the table. She pulled some toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate, then shoveled eggs, bacon, potatoes and pancakes next to it and put it in front of him. His mouth was already watering just from the smell. She then filled a mug with hot coffee and put it in front of him.

" _Not_ fat free cream." She joked.

"Sam told you about that, huh?" He blushed light and she snickered and sat across from him with her own mug.

"May have."

"Mrs. Winchester-"

"Call me Mary, Sam told me about your engagement." Her eyes twinkled happily and Luci felt his heart stop.

"Oh, is that okay?"

"Yes, you make him happy, any moron with eyes can see that." She chuckled and Luci stared back at her bewildered cause he didn’t think Sam looked happy at all. He gazed down at his plate.

"Your tattoos," She started and Luci flinched expecting judgement. "they're very beautiful, did you make the designs yourself or did you have someone draw them for you?"

He was taken aback by that question glancing down at his arms.

"Um a little of both, I guess, I drew the idea but Alistair fixed them up for me."

"Well, I like them." She pulled her collar over to show her own tattoo it looked like a pentagram with fire around it. "it's a bit of a family tradition."

"I've seen the one Sam has." He drank a bit more of the coffee and they sat in companionable silence for a bit.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Mary grew concerned when Luci just stared caught out.

"I-I can't do this." He stood up and bolted upstairs to his and Sam's room. Mary looked confused and hurt but didn't try to stop him.

xXx

When Sam and Dean got home, Luci had locked himself in Sam's room with rock music blaring loudly and Mary was sitting at the kitchen table looking worried. Sam found her and frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"John took Luci out to the range earlier and when he came back we had breakfast, I don't know what happened we were just talking and he got upset and went upstairs, I thought maybe you'd know what to do." She hung her head sadly and Sam sighed in frustration.

"It's okay, I'll go check on him and don't worry I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong, he's moody." Sam moved to go upstairs and Dean sat with his mom.

xXx

Sam knocked on the door with no answer, the screaming music too loud, maybe Luci didn't even hear him. He knocked harder.

"Luci let me in." He tried the knob and it was locked. "Luce c'mon!" Finally, the door opened and Luci ambled back into the room, he'd discarded his borrowed tee shirt and was bare chested, his face looked a little frenzied. Sam closed the door and turned the music down. "What happened?" He asked and Luci hugged himself. “Please tell me you’re not having a menopausal break down.” The tease fell on deaf ears and maybe that gave Sam a clue that Luci _wasn’t_ alright.

"I can't do this Sam, I'm leaving." Luci turned to his suitcase and started chucking his clothes in, Sam caught him by the arm.

"Whoa _hold on_ a second, why? We're almost done."

"I can't Sam, they love you. You know that, _right?_ You have a family, they love you and trust you. Your dad pretty much threatened to kill me and your mom said she thinks I’m a stand-up guy, _me_. Sam, I can't ruin this, if they find out-"

Sam hastily turned the stereo back up to drowned out their conversation.

"Luci, _stop_. They’re not gonna find out and you're not going back to Ireland okay, you _need_ to _relax_." Sam pressed holding him in place by the shoulders and Luci took in a deep breath running his hands over his own face.

"I don't know how to do this." He whispered weakly and Sam shook his head baffled.

"How to do _what_?"

" _This,_ " he gestured the space between them. "I don't know how to be part of a family; I've been on my own _all my life_ I don't know how this works." He hung his head and Sam’s heart felt heavy and before he knew it he drew him to rest his head against his chest.

"Luci, it's gonna be just fine, no one knows how to be part of a family." Sam chided playfully and Luci snorted wetly. "it's _alright_ , just breathe." Sam scrubbed his fingers through soft hair; his fingertips travelled down the cool skin of Luci’s back which caused a shiver.

They lingered there Sam holding him close with a palm between his shoulder blades feeling the swell of scars across his back. He pondered what could have caused them but didn’t think it was a good time to ask. Luci's breathing eventually normalized and Sam retracted from him. "okay?" he asked tilting the blondes head up with his fingers to his chin. Lucifer just nodded and wiped his eyes, Sam smiled forlornly and rubbed his hands up and down his arms soothingly. "You’re _alright_ , just get dressed and relax. Dean and Cas want us to meet them at the bar in a couple hours." Sam pulled away and Luci picked up Sam's tee shirt he’d tossed away and pulled it on, Sam tried to ignore he'd been wearing all his clothes this whole trip.

“Cas?” He asked distractedly.

“Yeah, Dean’s boyfriend.” Sam answered and helped him unpack some of his things. Luci looked impressed by the news.

" _Oh_ , okay." He forfeited and Sam sat down on the bed which the other took the spot next to him.

“Luci, I have some bad news.” Sam hung his head and Luci turned to peer at him, Sam bit his lip.

“What is it?”

Sam cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his shirt.

“Our flight tomorrow morning is canceled, there’s some inclement weather. I’m sorry, I was on the phone with them all morning. All flights are postponed until Tuesday.” Sam’s stomach was in his throat, no matter what happens everything is his fault; be it a delayed flight, bad weather, what have you and Lucifer never passed up a chance to chew him out over it.

“Oh,” was all he murmured looking down at his shoes and Sam furrowed his brows perplexed and waited for his fuse to burn up.

“ _Oh_?” he echoed and Lucifer glanced back up at him.

“You tried to reschedule?”

“Yes.”

“You checked other airlines?”

“Of course, all of them, they’ve been grounded.” His heart was still beating hard and the older man just hummed thoughtfully, Sam knew he was baiting him, he wanted him to let his guard down to attack.

“You let Dick know we would be delayed?”

“I was waiting to tell you before I called him.”

“Oh well, just make sure he knows then.”

“That’s it? No, backlash? You’re not going to threaten to fire me?”

“Do you want me to?” He asked befuddled and Sam shook his head.

“ _No!_ ” he replied adamantly and his boss just shrugged.

“Well, things happen, you did all you could.”

Sam stared aghast but his boss just bent down to tie his shoes, he didn’t even look like he was thinking about it anymore. “You hungry?”

xXx

Luci and Sam went downstairs to the kitchen to get some lunch but were disrupted by a knock on the door. Luci resumed making his sandwich and Sam moved around the counter to the end of the room to answer it. Jessica was standing on the front porch. Dean happened into the room and stuck his head in the fridge emerging with pie on a plate wrapped up in plastic.  He stood next to Luci eating straight out of the dish with a fork.  They watched Jess smile radiantly with some kind of food in a plastic container as Sam smiled back and went out with her to talk in private on the porch.

“ _Heh_.” Dean uttered next to the blonde who observed him.

“What?”

“That was never gonna work out.” Dean shook his head as his brother and ex-girlfriend talked a while outside near the window where they could still see.

“What do you mean?” He tarried making his sandwich and scrutinized her and Sam instead.

“They dated all through college but Sammy wanted to move on to bigger things, she wanted to stay here and have kids. Shame, otherwise they were pretty good together.” Dean glanced at the blonde remorsefully for what he’d said when he perceived the dejected look in his eyes, maybe Sam didn’t like the guy like _that_ but Dean was starting to think maybe Luci _did_.

“Oh.” Luce endeavored not too but something abysmal boiled up in his chest, especially when Sam cackled and pulled her into a prolonged hug. Her hands went to his hair and idly played with the ends until they withdrew from each other. Dean patted him on the back in a silent gesture of sympathy before he went back up to his room with the pie. Sam took the offered plastic wear from her and a kiss on the cheek before Jess turned and left with a wave. Luce sulked slapping the turkey onto the bread snubbing him when Sam walked over and put the food in the fridge. Finishing his sandwich Luci grabbed a soda, icy eyes roaming Sam before he turned to leave.

"I'm eating out back!” He barked as he stomped away and Sam heard the back-door slam shut, he assumed he was probably gonna smoke after lunch and decided he'd leave him alone. He's in one of those moods.

xXx

"What are you wearing?" Sam pestered when he found Luci in their room dressed in a button up, vest, tie and blazer. Luce looked disheartened and ran his hands over his clothes. Sam was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and a denim jacket. Surely, he hasn’t changed yet? Not that Lucifer thought he needed too, honestly those jeans fit him like a glove _._

"You said we were going out?"

"Luce, we're in Lawrence, Kansas going to a dive bar down the street." He jested and Lucifer examined his own clothes again. Honestly, Sam thought he looked good, _too_ good, cause the dark shadows around his too-blue eyes, maroon silk shirt against a black suit, vest and tie made him look _surreptitious_. Sam hated how it was sexy as hell; _damn_ , what was happening to him? He was beginning to check out his _not-so_ -asshole boss a lot more lately and that scared him.

" _Well_ , I left my ass-less chaps at home." He retorts and Sam guffawed and turned his back grabbing some cologne from his dresser and sprayed it on his neck then wrist rubbing them together. Luci ran his eyes from his ankles up, biting his bottom lip when he viewed the curve of his round perky ass cheeks atop of muscular thighs letting out a little whimper. Sam tossed a look over his shoulder at the sound and Luci’s eyes snapped up to Sam’s.

“Did you say something?” Sam asked and Luci shook his head fervently, eyes wide at nearly being caught out. "whatever, your clothes are fine. Let's go." Sam left the room and with a sigh of relief, Lucifer deflated, getting up to follow him. That was a close one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is just trying to take care of his baby's, words are hard for Winchesters. So, don't judge him too harshly.  
> This is actually like half of what really happens here but it was way too long so it will continue in the next chapter which should be up in the next few days. Fingers crossed.


	4. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam spends a little too long talking with his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, Lucifer gets jealous, drinks a little too much and gets himself into a bit of a pickle. Luckily for him, no matter how mad Sam may be, he's always there to help him when he loses his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags/warnings on the story header please!

Lucifer followed Sam outside and headed towards the truck.

"Where are you going?"  Sam asked amused and Lucifer glanced back and pointed at the vehicle.

" _Uh_ the car."

"C'mon we're walking, it's just down the street."

"These are _real_ leather just thought you should know." Lucifer grumbled and Sam peeked at his black oxford shoes and shook his head.

"C'mon. They'll be fine."

"If they're not fine, it's gonna cost you." He pointed accusingly.

"Take it outa my pay check will ya?" Sam looked over and Luci was staring up. "what?"

"You can really see the stars out here." He sounded awed and Sam skimmed the starlit sky with him.

"Yeah, that's Kansas. New York has too many lights."

"It's.... _nice_." He shrugged indecisively adjusting his tie, Sam reached over taking his hand, the cool metal of his rings adorning every finger against his skin and Lucifer just gawked at him distressed.

"Um Sam?" He asked embarrassed and the assistant just smirked.

"What? It's a small town, _couples_ hold hands." Sam said and Luci scoffed but enfolded his hand a little tighter. "I'm telling you, word travels fast here. This doesn't mean that I _like_ you or anything." Sam smiled sidelong at him and Lucifer dropped his head timidly allowing Sam to lead the way. When they got there, Dean and Cas were standing on the front patio.

"Sammy!" Dean called over and Sam waved breaking away from Lucifer to give him a hug then moved back to hug Cas too.

"Cas hey, how ya been buddy?"

"Hello Sam," Cas mumbled and Sam hauled Luci over by his sleeve.

"Cas, this is my fiancé Luci, Luce this is Cas." Sam introduced and Lucifer reached out to shake his hand, surveying his suit, tie and trench coat biting back a remark on his and Sam's conversation about him being over dressed.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Luci replied and put his hands back in his pockets.

"He um, knows guys." Dean broke in and they both let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank God." Lucifer grumbled. "you have no idea how hard it's been pretending to be someone Sam doesn't hate."

Sam smiled despairingly, thinking he really didn't hate him much anymore.

"Yeah and pretending I don't hate you." They gleamed at each other and Dean watched the gentleness in their eyes.

" _Riiight_." He goaded and Sam gave him a look but Dean just smirked shrewdly.

"Shall we?" Sam gestured to the door, Dean walked in first and the other three followed. The Roadhouse smelled of smoke and alcohol, it was dark and the air was thick and musky. Dean lead the way to his favorite booth and they all slid in.

"Hey, boy’s night out, huh?" Ellen joked as she came to stand by their table, Dean nodded and Luci could tell she was likely a long family friend. She patted Cas on the shoulder who was sitting on the outer edge of the seat.

"What can I get you boys? The usual?"

"Bring it on Ellen." Sam added, she smiled sticking her towel in her back-pocket glancing at the new addition.

"And what can I get you, _Hun_?" She asked Luci who smiled at the nickname.

"Could I have a peach and lime daiquiri, please?" He asked and Ellen made an amused face but realized he was serious.

"Um sure," She conceded but Sam cut in putting his hand on Luci's shoulder.

"He'll have a Guinness, thanks." Sam shrugged innocently when Luci gave him a death stare, and with a smile, Ellen walked away. "C'mon fancy pants relax, will ya?" Sam jested and Luci crossed his arms petulantly.

Dean tenderly traced Cas’s jaw with his thumb bringing their eyes to meet and slipped him a quick kiss under the ear.

“Glad you’re here, baby.” Dean said sweetly in Cas’s ear and Sam didn’t think they were meant to hear that, Cas just blushed taking Dean’s hand from his jaw and held it under the table, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Me too.” He hummed. Luci and Sam sat watching in awkward silence, Luci would be lying if he said he didn’t want a relationship like that. Dean looked at Cas like he was the moon and Cas like Dean was the sun, no one has ever looked at Lucifer like that. Not even close.

Likewise, Sam was tempted to take the blondes hand which was set precariously close to his own on the table, almost as if that’s what he wanted.  Brought from their thoughts, Ellen set their drinks down on the table not missing the forlorn expression on Lucifer’s face. He caught her before she left and asked for a shot of fireball whiskey.

"Comin’ right up, _Sugar_." She patted him on the shoulder, if there was one thing she knew how to do it was drinking away a heartache, she walked away.

"You sure you wanna go down that road?" Sam taunted and Luci just winked. Ellen came back with one; he downed it then and ordered another, after that the drinks kept on coming.

xXx

Sam had just finished his story about Bobby teaching them to shoot and how Dean shot out the second story window and had them all busting a gut laughing, Dean wiped at his watery eyes.

"Oh no." Sam grumbled and tried to hide when he saw an old acquaintance enter the bar, he had scruffy short blonde hair and was wearing a well fitted suit. His hiding didn't work and said man came straight over.

"My oh my, if it isn't good ol’ Sam Winchester as I live and breathe." The stranger taunted and Sam moved out from behind his hands and Luci just watched the exchange.

"Hello Brady." He murmured and the other man smirked.

"It's been a while." He mused and Dean was grinning while Cas snickered to himself. "Who's this?" He eyed Luci up and down before he moved to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Luci." He reached out and Brady held his hand a little longer than necessary.

"Luci, I’m home." He flirted with a wink and Sam gave him a glare.

" _Goodbye,_ Brady." Sam warned sternly and the other just rose his hands in surrender and moved to sit at the bar and order a drink.

"What's up with him?" Luci asked and Dean just chuckled sipping his beer.

"I'm gonna let Sammy handle this one." Dean chided and Sam sighed annoyed.

"Everyone goes through an experimental phase alright. I may have made some bad decisions in high school." Sam cringed and Luci's brows went up and he couldn't help but laugh as Dean joined. "oh my god, it's not funny." Sam looked frustrated and Luci tried to stop his laughter. 

“So, you have a thing for blondes?” the older man flirted with a crooked smile and Sam broke eye contact with a light blush.

“No, I _don’t_ have a type.” Sam declared and shot his brother a look when he harrumphed.

“ _Sure,_ you don’t.” Dean was _not_ helping his cause, Sam’s fake fiancé downed another shot of whiskey. 

Sam stopped and stared when Jess entered the bar with Jo. Luci was in the middle of a tale but noticed Sam’s tentative eyes moved from his to watch his ex-girlfriend who gracefully scanned the room and smiled brightly when she saw him looking.

Sam waved and she waved back then sat at another booth by herself as Jo went to the back room to start her shift. Dean glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on and shook his head when he realized who Sam was obsessing over. He then glanced at Luci who gave up on his story and his face fell while he stared at the table.

“Excuse me.” Sam said absentmindedly and stood from his seat and made his way over, Luci observed as he sat across from her and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. Jess smiled and looked down at her hands with a blush as they fell into conversation. Dean surveyed as Lucifer stared down at his empty glass. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Cas elbowed Dean who gave him a puzzled look before he tried to think of something comforting to say.

“He probably just didn’t want to be rude.” Dean said shrugging at Cas who gave him a levelling look.

“I’m sure he’ll be back in a minute.” Cas added sipping his own beer and Luci just looked up at the couple who were both watching him expectantly.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” He asked raising his empty shot glass to get Ellen’s attention. Dean sent Cas a look who shrugged in defeat. A moment later Ellen walked over with the whiskey bottle and filled his drink.

“Here ya go, Sweetie.” She said and Luci smiled but the action was strained.

“Thanks.” He took that shot right then, Ellen sending the other two boys a look nodding her head pointedly where Sam was. Dean and Cas both shrugged in defeat and Ellen just rolled her eyes walking away.

“So, you’re from Dublin?” Dean asked and Luci gave him a levelling stare.

“A long time ago.” He grumbled and Dean bit his tongue, maybe that wasn’t the best way to small talk. Luci looked passed them to Sam who was laughing at something Jess said and if looks could kill Sam would be stone dead. Mutely, Luci downed one more shot then slid from the booth, Dean and Cas turned and watched him stumble to Sam and Jess and slid into the booth next to Sam who looked at him affronted.

“Hi sweetheart!” he pat him hard on the knee and Jess just crossed her arms in annoyance. “Miss me?” He fake smiled and Sam glowered at him.

“Of course, would you care to join us?” He was obviously frustrated but had to pretend to be glad to see him, Luci grabbed Sam’s beer and drank some of it.

“Yes, please join us?” Jess added attempting to be friendly with him just as Sam had done and Lucifer held up a finger to her.

“You know what, I didn’t ask you anything. So, let me talk to Sam without butting in, thank you!” he sassed and Sam’s face met a new level of frustration.

“Lucifer, you’re drunk. You need to sleep it off.” Sam urged and moved to push him out of the booth and take him home. His face was flushed and you could smell the cinnamon alcohol on his breath, he was going to be so hungover tomorrow.

“No, I want to stay and I want to dance with you.” He replied tugging on his shirt and Sam shrugged his hand off that was on his shoulder.

“Well I don’t want to dance with you right now, I’m in the middle of a discussion and you’re being ridiculous.” Sam said and glanced at Jess embarrassed.

“Maybe I should go.” Jess piped in softly.

“Yes, maybe you should.” Lucifer replied and Sam reached over stopping her as she was gathering up her things to leave.

“No Jess, stay. Maybe _you_ should go Lucifer.” Sam snapped. Marred by the rejection, Luci slipped from the booth and shrugged.

" _Fine,_ if you don’t wanna dance with me and you don’t want me, that's just _fine by me!_ I’ll find someone who does." He made his way over to the bar where Brady was and miraculous didn’t get lost.  Sam glared after him and Jess had experienced enough awkwardness to last a lifetime.

" _Oh no_." Dean mumbled as he watched from their table across the room, he’d decided a while ago that he wasn’t going to get involved. "he has no clue what he's walking into." Cas turned to watch with him. Sure enough, Brady got up from his stool and started dancing with him; it wasn't five minutes before he had Luci’s back to him so he could grind against his ass. Sam's cheeks burned red, it wasn't just embarrassment but anger, maybe even jealousy.

Brady unabashedly groped the other man’s crotch through the fabric of his slacks earning a little whimper as he reached back grabbing the younger man by the nape of his neck encouragingly. If Sam didn’t want him, fine, he would find someone who does. One way or another, he’s getting laid tonight. Grinning wickedly, Brady moved his hand to Luci’s silk tie and roughly turned him around to nibble his earlobe.

“Sam?” Jess pressed while he glowered at his fiancé and ex-mistake but she couldn’t get his attention.

"That's enough," Sam gritted and bounded from the booth and stormed over. She watched after him getting her things together and decided it was probably a good idea to go before things get worse.

" _Oh shit_ , this oughtta be good!" Dean and Cas both watched.

"C'mon, we’re leaving." Sam jerked Lucifer back by the shoulder but he held onto Brady by his shirt.

" _Fuck off_ , Sam!" Lucifer countered and Sam knew that was mostly the drink talking; although, he was quickly remembering Lucifer was an asshole.

"Lucifer, let's go!" He rebuked him like a misbehaved dog and Brady just grinned triumphantly.

"Sam _relax_ , we're just having a little fun."

"He's drunk and he’s _my_ fiancé. So, you need to back off!" Fuming, Sam pushed him hard knocking him out of Lucifer's grip. Still grinning, Brady straightened his shirt and walked away Sam watched him go to make sure he doesn’t come back. Lucifer was staring a hole in Sam's head once he looked back in his direction.

"Your fiancé? _That's cute_." Lucifer moved to leave but Sam caught him by the arm but he glared back and yanked free stomping away, he caught Brady and drug him with him out of the building. Pissed, Sam glanced where Jess had been realizing she had left sometime during the shuffle and crossed his arms angrily.

xXx

“Fuck him Luci! If he can’t see what’s right in front of his eyes that’s not your fault.” Brady consoled him as they stood in the alley and Luci tried to light his cigarette. His hands where shaking furiously and he couldn’t get the lighter to work. “Let me.” Brady took the lighter and blocked the wind until the cigarette caught fire. “There ya go.” He hummed eyes traveling the man in front of him who was still riled up from the earlier encounter. He took a long drag letting the smoke out through his nose.

“I was a real jerk in there wasn’t I?” Luci asked after a moment and rubbed his eyes. Brady just shook his head moving a little closer until he pressed his back to the bricks.

“No, Sam was the asshole. You poor thing,” He licked his lips as his hands wrapped possessively around Luci’s hips. “but I’ll make you feel good.” He pressed his body against him and Lucifer’s breath caught. He haphazardly pushed him back.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a swell guy, but I was just pissed at Sam. I’m not interested.” Luci gasped when the other man moved his hand to fondle messily through his clothes but he tried to push him again. “Stop!” he cried but Brady laughed darkly swatting the cigarette from Lucifer’s mouth and gripped him tight by the jaw.

“You think you can tease me and just walk away?”

xXx

Sam was sitting at the table with his brother and Cas when Ellen came over and swat him upside the head.

“What was that for?” Sam asked affronted rubbing the sore spot.

“You’re an idiot that’s why!” Ellen shook her head bewildered

“I’m the idiot? You saw how he was acting.” He defended and Ellen rolled her eyes.

“He _likes_ you, Sam.” She didn’t even know about the fake engagement or anything else but could tell something was going on.  Sam had expected her to tell him to find Jess but he was wrong. “Go after him!” She added vehemently and he glanced at Dean and Cas who just shrugged in agreement.

“You heard the lady.” Dean said and Sam frowned as if just realizing that’s why Luce was acting so strange, maybe he did like him and it wasn’t just for show anymore. He left some cash for the bill and got up.

“I guess I’m going then.” He said confused and moved to leave and look for him. Dean shook his head, Sam always thought he was dense when it came to relationships but Sam had just met an all-time high.

xXx

"Luci! Luce? LUCIFER?" Sam shouted as he looked for him outside of the bar; knowing he’s probably drunk too much to find his way back but he was nowhere to be seen. He was going to give him a piece of his mind, making a scene like that when they’re supposed to be together. Sure, he’d been talking with Jess for probably longer than was acceptable but their relationship is just show. It’s a business transaction, so things like this shouldn’t be happening. Sam stomped down the side walk but heard a faint scuffle and cry in the nearby alley.

“Get off me!” Sam’s blood ran cold and he followed the sound, Brady was trying to open Lucifer’s pants and the older man was fighting against him. Before he knew what he was doing, Sam bolted towards them and tore Brady off punching him square in the jaw. He fell back against some trash cans and grabbed his jaw in shock scrambling back to his feet.

“Leave him the fuck alone!” Sam yelled and the other man got his footing and moved to leave glaring Sam down.

“I didn’t want that whore anyway!” Sam grabbed him by the jacket and punched him two more times barely stopping himself before he landed a third and pushed him back against the other wall. Brady had his hands up trying to guard his face but his nose was already bleeding and his lip split.

“Get out of here before I change my mind.” Sam grits letting him go reluctantly and Brady stumbled and fled the alley, Sam watched him go and moved to Lucifer. “Are you okay?” Sam’s face was contorted in worry and he caressed the others cheek, Lucifer’s lip was bleeding and Sam was boiling on the inside. “What did he do? Answer me.” He demanded, frenzied with concern and Luci just stared at him stunned. Sam moved to fix his clothes for him but Lucifer swat his hand and looked away ashamed.

"I’m fine I'll take care of it, I don't _need_ your help, I don't _need_ you to do anything." He tucked in his shirt and fixed his belt. Sam clamped down on how those words hurt knowing Lucifer didn’t have his wits right now. That didn’t change the fact he probably believed what he said; even though, there was no way he could make it back on his own in that condition.

"Let me help you." Sam reached for him again and Lucifer flinched.

“I’ll pay you ten-thousand dollars to leave me alone!” he shouted bitterly and pushed him but Sam caught his hands so he wouldn’t do it again. 

“I don’t want your money.”

"Then why are you doing this?" He demanded and Sam knew he wasn't just talking about saving him but the sham wedding too. They considered each other’s eyes but Sam just shook his head moving to inspect the injury to his lip instead.

"I don’t know." He replied quietly and Lucifer scoffed.

"What do you mean you _don't know_?"

" _I don't know,_ okay?" Sam turned to leave the ally and lugged Lucifer with him wrapping his arm around his waist to help him walk drunkenly back to the house, maybe they should’ve driven after all.

xXx

When they got home all the lights were off and everyone either not there or in their beds, they tried to stumble to their room upstairs and not wake anyone. Sam wasn't sure if they were successful or not.

When they got to the bed he laid Luce down and sighed tiredly. Some of the buzz had worn off leaving the blonde groggy and compliant which was a new sight for Sam. He moved to take Luci's jacket and tie off, Luci sat up and slid his own shirt off then laid back. Carefully, Sam eased Luci’s pants open and tentatively drew them down his thighs to undress him for bed.

" _Sam_?" He hummed questioningly and tired, his hips subtly curved towards the pressure of Sam’s hands who swallowed roughly and had to remind himself what his task was.

"I'm just getting you ready for bed." He said soothingly and Lucifer dropped his head back, exhausted. He pulled off his oxfords and slacks leaving his boxers and dropped them on the floor then drew the covers over him. He got a Kleenex and sat on the edge of the bed to dabbe his lip with it that wasn’t bleeding as bad anymore, at least. “Do you need anything else?” Sam asked and Luci shook his head taking the tissue and held it to his own lip. Reluctantly, Sam moved to leave.

“Sam,” he called quietly and the other stopped, sitting where he was and gave him his undivided attention. “I-I’m sorry,” his eyes watered up a little and Sam just shook his head brushing his fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay,” Sam whispered and pet his hair comfortingly. Luci reached for Sam’s hand and inspected the knuckles which were a little cut up and bloody, Brady’s teeth must’ve messed them up when he punched him. Luci just held it and looked Sam in the eyes.

“I never should have encouraged him.” His eyes shut and his lip quivered, Sam cupped his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Lucifer look at me.” He pressed and the blonde’s eyes opened. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t ask for anything.” Sam assured him and reluctantly he nodded. Sam bent down kissing him on his forehead before he knew what was happening then pulled away. “Get some sleep, okay?” Sam watched him sadly when Luci nodded and rolled over onto his side and pressed his cheek against the pillow.

 After a few moments, Sam got up and changed into his own pajamas and climbed into bed behind him. He was almost asleep but woke up when he heard his phone buzzing from the nightstand. Groaning he got up to answer the call sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hello.” He answered quietly and Luci listened with his back turned and heard a feminine voice on the other line but couldn’t make out what she was saying. “Jess, hey, now’s not a good time,” there was a string of desperate words flowing through the earpiece and Luce just closed his eyes crestfallen. “Jess, I’m with Luci.” Listening to the way he sounded torn between telling the truth or sticking to a lie that may always keep him and his college sweetheart apart. “we’ll talk later, try to sleep. Good night.” He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. After a prolonged moment, Sam laid back down.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure about this? Jess obviously still has feelings for you.” Luci asked quietly and felt Sam roll over in the bed to get comfortable.

“Go to sleep.” Sam insisted ignoring the question and they laid there for a while in silence. Sam gazed over at Luci’s back and heard a quiet sniffle, he frowned but wanted to pretend he didn’t hear anything. Luci’s arms wrapped around himself before he buried his head under the blankets. “Are you okay?” He asked reluctantly, not really wanting to get involved. Luce didn’t answer and Sam moved closer pulling the blanket down so his blonde head was sticking out and massaged his neck softly. “Luce?” he pressed quietly and the other man just blubbered quietly reaching back he took Sam’s hand pulling his arm underneath his own to wrap around his rib cage and twined their fingers.

Sam laid stunned for a moment before he scooted closer and spooned the other man who wiped his own eyes and Sam buried his chin in the bed of his neck and shoulder, he wrapped his other arm under his head and held him tight. He didn’t ask and Luci didn’t tell but he held him until his weeping stopped and they fell asleep like that. Wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be here soon and there will be a lot less angst and a lot more fluff.
> 
> I don't get it, I try to write Samifer fluff and it turns into this? I guess its a hard ship to keep light. Anyways, hope you guys liked it nonetheless. I was reading some comments and I hope I didn't take this down the wrong path so please let me know what you thought. Thank you :)


	5. Big Balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary asks Sam to get married in Kansas, Sam catches Luci in a compromising situation. Bobby may be onto Dean and Cas and the night takes a weird turn when Lucifer sings Karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen the video of Mark Pellegrino singing Big Balls during Karaoke on Youtube then do yourself a favor and go watch it right now.  
> This chapter includes awkward boners and Luci being jealous over literally himself.  
> Things that read like this -DeathtrapDaisy (are text messages! see how I did that? I signed it as myself. god I love me.)

Sam woke up with Luci wrapped in his arms who was snoring like a chainsaw with his head under Sam’s chin. Groggily Sam rubbed his eyes with a yawn, the sun was streaming in and he guessed he’d forgotten to close the curtains. Shifting, the other man snorted in his sleep and woke up to the motion for half a second before a crescendo of snores started back up.

“Ugh.” Sam growled feeling a wet spot on his shirt where Luci was slobbering in his sleep. “Luci!” He nudged him with his shoulder, the other man groaned tiredly and the snoring stopped. He hummed confused, nudging closer to Sam’s chest who reluctantly wrapped him back in his arms. “C’mon, big guy. Get up.” He shook him softly and grudgingly smiled when Luci mumbled something tiredly and wrapped his leg around him too. “Okay, this is getting _really_ gay.” Sam joked and Luci laughed muffled against his chest.

“I can make it gayer.” His voice sounded like gravel and he squeezed Sam’s ass cheek with a goofy giggle. Sam shook his head amused by his antics.

“You’re hungover.” He surmised.

“Still drunk.” Luci said and Sam finally pushed the other man away moving his hand from his ass. “Ha-ha, gross!” Luci pointed at the wet spot on Sam’s shirt.

“Oh my God, go brush your teeth you smell like a dumpster.” Sam pinched his nose shoving the grinning idiot away who practically fell out of the bed. Standing slowly, he reached his hands to the sky in a stretch with a long yawn. Sam’s eyes traveled him shamelessly as he was only in a pair of boxers and too fucked up to know the difference, he scratched his balls as he meandered to the connected bathroom. “you’re disgusting!” Sam threw his pillow hitting him in the back and he flipped him off before closing the door. Sam laughed to himself laying back in the bed and put his hands behind his head grinning like an idiot and maybe he just realized he _might_ like his boss _just a little_ too.

xXx

Sam was waiting for his turn in the shower and running some reports on his laptop when someone was knocking on the door.

“Sam! I brought breakfast.” He heard Mary on the other side of the door and stood up to answer it. She was holding a breakfast in bed tray and smiled up at her son. Sam took it from her and moved back into the room.

“Hey, thanks.” He sat it down on his dresser and she crossed her arms and shook her head.

“Working on your vacation? Shame on you, Samuel.” She scolded lovingly and closed his lap top, Sam smiled pouring himself a cup of coffee as his mom sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

“I know, I know, I learned it from the best.” He replied, seeing as his dad could hardly take a day off his entire childhood.

“I heard you and Luci had a little lover’s spat last night, everything okay?” she asked concerned and Sam smiled tensely.

“Dean tell you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Jess actually.” She pressed and Sam looked down a little ashamed.

“Yeah, I think we’re fine now though.” He sat back down on the bed and Mary looked relieved.

“Good,” she glanced to the bathroom door where the water was still running to make sure Luci couldn’t hear them. “You know I like Luci, but if you ever wanted to change your mind, sooner rather than later?” She encouraged and Sam just looked down into his mug and nodded. “None of us would be mad at you, we just want you to be happy.”

“I know.” He replied and sipped his drink.

“So, you’re sure?” she asked and Sam nodded smiling softy.

“I’m sure.” He replied confidently.

“Okay, since we’ve got that out of the way. What do you think about having the wedding here? I know it sounds crazy but you’re going to get married anyway and everyone is already in town for the family reunion this weekend.” She asked and Sam stared thoughtfully for a moment, that would be soon but it wasn’t as if he had much of a choice. He was going to have to marry Luci and sooner would be better with their predicament. “You don’t have to answer now, just think about it?”

“Yes, I’ll have to ask Luci what he thinks but we’ll let you know.” Absentmindedly, he heard the shower shut off but he was too buried in his own thoughts to take much notice.

“Sam, you know how when you’re drunk you’re not supposed to drink water the next morning?” Lucifer called out from the other room goading and the door flung open while Lucifer leant over the sink buck-naked to brush his teeth. “Well, I just drank more water.” he chuckled muffled by the tooth brush and Mary turned to look before she thought better of it. He didn’t even notice they had a visitor, Mary immediately covered her eyes and laughed uncontrollably.

“Lucifer!” Sam shouted swiftly moving to close the door, the blonde turned seeing Mary and was devastated the last five seconds before Sam slammed it shut. Sam turned leaning against the wood and Mary was busting a gut.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Winchester!” he hollered through the door and Sam’s cheeks were beat red, wiping her eyes Mary stood up to leave the room.

“It’s okay, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time!” Her laughs became more distant as she walked down the hallway, she was glad Sam had found someone that could get him out of his comfort zone and make him have a little fun. Sam just stayed where he was mortified and the door opened a few moments later and the other had his robe on.

“Thanks for the warning!” He scolded and moved to his suitcase, Sam closed their bedroom door and just laughed the entire trip to the shower and closed the door.

“Karmas a bitch, isn’t it?” Sam roared and Lucifer just grumbled digging through his suitcase, Sam was peeling his clothes off to get in the shower while holding a conversation with him through the door. “So, mom wants us to get married here. I think it’s a pretty good idea since we’re here this week anyway and its gotta get done sooner or later.”

Lucifer just rolled his eyes pulling out a long sleeve shirt to wear with his jeans; noticing he’d ran out of clean underwear, shrugging nonchalantly he just pulled on his pants and his shirt.

“I guess that’d be okay, I don’t have any family to invite anyways.” Luci said and Sam didn’t answer for a while after that. Luci sneaked and inspected some of Sam’s cologne that was on his dresser. “You listening?”

“Yeah, I heard you,” Sam opened the door unexpectedly as Lucifer was almost mid spray. Sam was shirtless in his pajama pants and Lucifer’s eyes took in the rock-hard body unabashedly. “Here,” Sam took the bottle from him trading it for another one smirking at his gawking. “This is more your caliber.” He teased playfully and Lucifer rolled his eyes at the label ‘Old Spice’. “Since our flights are cancelled we could book one this coming Sunday and have the wedding here.” He rested both hands at the top of the door frame stretching his long torso a few feet from Lucifer who ran his eyes up his impressively tall frame. He always liked a guy that could toss him around but being six foot-one himself, it was hard to come by. His eyes traveled back to his stupid grinning face.

“Sure, if you think that’s best.” He answered breathily and sprayed himself with the cologne. Sam grinned triumphantly.

“See, smells like you.” He winked then retreated into the bathroom closing the door. Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard the shower turn on. He pulled his shoes on hurriedly, he needed to get out of that room immediately.

xXx

Luci followed a trail behind the house while lighting a cigarette and emerged at a boat dock a few yards down and wandered over. There was an older man there in a cap and plaid shirt sitting in a chair on the dock and fishing, Luci came closer and he turned to look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He said and the man looked at him momentarily before he nodded.

“Hey, Luci, right?” he asked and Lucifer nodded moving closer to stand next to his fold out chair he was sitting in. “Hi I’m Bobby, good to meet you.” He reached out and they shook hands. “I think we met at the party last week but you know how those shenanigans can be.” He Joked and Lucifer smiled.

“Right.” He moved and sat on the dock as Bobby reeled in his bait and cast back out again.

“Trying to get away from the house?” Bobby jested and Lucifer just nodded with a laugh.

“Yeah, I can’t hear myself think.”

Bobby chuckled and shook his head amused.

“That’s why I moved.” They sat in companionable silence for a while and Luci watched as Bobby fished. Hearing a shuffle in the grass, they both turned to see Cas wandering around.

“Hey, Cas.” Lucifer waved awkwardly and the brunette glanced towards the house before he waved and made his way over.

“Hello.” He greeted gruffly and moved to stand by his side.

“Are you lost?” Bobby asked looking up at Cas who looked caught out and just shook his head.

“Uh, no.” He tugged on the collar of his shirt and Lucifer could tell something strange was going on. All three men turned around when a loud scuffle rustled through the trees and Dean appeared with a picnic basket and a 12-pack of beers.

“Dean?” Bobby asked and Cas just stared wide-eyed, Lucifer smirked because he knew they were sneaking out here for a date but weren’t expecting company.

“Hey, Bobby!” he greeted and held the basket behind his back. “Uh, you’re Cas I’m guessing, sorry I’m late. I can take you out to inspect that buoy now.” He moved towards the family boat and Bobby dipped his hat back to watch as Cas followed him down the dock. Dean set his loot down on the deck.

“A buoy huh?” Bobby asked shaking his head, he’d seen Cas before, he manned the Gas-N-Sip at the end of the road and knew Luci had met him before too after seeing their greeting. So, Dean was hiding something but he didn’t care much to find out. Dean will tell him when he’s ready.

“Yep, it’s been dinging right outside my window and keeping me up all night. Cas here works for uh- _you know_ , the buoy fixing guys.” Lucifer and Bobby both watched his failed attempts at lies but just smiled and went with it.

“Well, hopefully he’ll be able to fix that _problem_ for you.” Bobby winked playfully and Dean turned beat red and practically climbed onto the boat to get away giving Cas a hand up who immediately went under deck and away from the awkward encounter.

“Yep, Luci you wanna come?” Dean asked last second and the other shook his head.

“I appreciate the invitation but I think you’ll have a better time on your own.” He jested and Dean sent him a glare before faking a smile.

“Suit yourself!” he shouted over the engine as it fired up and untied it from the dock before they sped off into the water. Bobby and Lucifer sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments after they were gone as Bobby cast out again.

“They’re definitely fucking.” Bobby said casually.

“Mhm...” Luci agreed and they both chuckled together.

xXx

Lucifer had just tried casting the bait out when Bobby insisted he try it to ‘relieve his stress’ but the hook caught him in the back of the shirt and he almost threw himself in along with it. Sam had wandered out looking for him when Mary told him he’d gone out the back for a walk a few minutes prior, he stood back as Bobby tried to untangle him and Luci was holding the fishing pole still in one hand.

“Ouch.” He complained and Bobby was shaking his head at him.

“Ya know, all my years teaching the boys to fish ‘n hunt I ain’t never seen a mess like this.” Bobby mocked and Luci just groaned in frustration.

“Well excuse me, I never had anyone to teach me.” He bitched but Bobby just chuckled and glanced over his shoulder when he heard a slow clap. Sam was laughing and clapping at him and Luci just frowned.

“Congratulations, another impossible feat accomplished by our fearless leader!” Sam did that annoying mocking laugh he does and Lucifer just shot him a look.

“You could help you know!”  He reprimanded but Sam just came closer and took the fishing poll as Bobby tried to untangle him.

“Nah, this is too much fun.”

Bobby eventually pulled the hook from his shirt Luci pulled the fabric around to inspect the damage, it had a small jagged hole where he’d been caught.

“Aw man, this is cashmere.” He complained and Bobby just rolled his eyes packing away his bait in his tackle box.

“Haven’t you learned not to wear your fancy clothes out here yet?” Sam accused and the blonde just rolled his eyes.

“I guess I’m just not cut out for Kansas life.” He said pitifully and Sam smiled.

“That’s okay,” Sam mused and ruffled his hair. “I’ll take care of you.” He pestered and Lucifer just glowered at him fixing his hair. Bobby shook his head at the love birds and moved to leave the dock.

“Oh yeah, Dean has a boyfriend.” Bobby interjected as he walked away and Sam looked at him surprised then sent Luci a look of blame. “He came by here with him and took the boat to _fix a buoy_.”

“So, that’s what the kids are calling it these days.” Sam joked and they laughed together. “Just keep this between _us_ , okay Bobby?” Sam urged and Bobby pat him on the shoulder.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice, son.” With a smile, he turned and made his way towards his house which was only a couple down from the one Sam lived in.

“C’mon, mom needs us to get measured for our tuxes.” Sam said and headed towards the house.

“Tuxes? Can’t we just go to the courthouse?” Lucifer complained and Sam just shook his head at him.

“Nope, I’m the first son to get married. Mom’s gonna make a big deal out of it.” Sam replied and reached back taking Luci’s hand when he almost stumbled on a wet rock. Neither mentioned it when they stayed clasped together after the danger had passed.

“Okay but can I be the one in white?” Lucifer asked seriously and Sam laughed.

“Luce we’re both guys, no one has to be in white.” He glanced over seeing Lucifer look at the ground disappointed, he squeezed his hand again.

xXx

“There they are,” Mary called them closer and had tape measures all ready to go. “Come here Sam, let’s get those measurements so we can send them to the tailor.” Sam moved over and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” He submitted and Lucifer smiled to himself shaking his head, he took a seat waiting his turn and picked up a home improvement magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. Sam had to dip down a little for Mary to measure his shoulders but managed it in the end writing each one down.

“Okay you’re all set.” She moved to Luci and kicked his shoe softly to get his attention. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

Distractedly, he set the magazine down and stood up.

“ _Oh_ , sorry.” She measured him too like Sam and he’d been to enough fittings to be just as comfortable as Sam was, once done she pat his shoulder and moved away getting something from a nearby box.

“Thanks.” Sam said and was about to usher Luci out but she stopped them.

“Not so fast you two,” she moved towards Sam handing him the box. “These were your grandfathers.”  She opened it and handed it to Sam, he looked inside to find some cufflinks. “He wore them when he got married to my mom.” She added and Sam ran a reverent hand over it.

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled and hugged her.

“You’re welcome,” she pats him on the arm and reached over holding Luci’s hand. “maybe this Christmas we could come to New York and see your new place?” She asked and Sam nodded.

“Sure, or we could you know, come back here and see everyone.” Lucifer said and they both looked to him a little surprised but Mary smiled slowly and her eyes watered up a little.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” She pulled away to wipe her eyes and Sam drug her into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” He asked sadly and she just moved away with a big smile.

“Nothing, I’m just so happy.” She pulled Luci into a hug too, this time was different though, because he cautiously wrapped his arms around her and looked at Sam bewildered who just smiled at them. When she moved back, she pat him softly on the cheek. “So, enough of that then, we’re getting everyone together tonight and going out as a family.” She insisted and Sam nodded in submission.

“Whatever you say, mom.”

xXx

They set the wedding for that Friday night, Mary and Sam were off somewhere picking out the food and John was gone for the day on a business trip. So, it left the house open for Dean and Luci. Dean was outside washing Baby and Luce found himself wandering the house. He managed to gather all his dirty clothes together and rolled his eyes picking up Sam’s as well and filled their laundry hamper. Humming to himself, he took the clothes to the laundry room and filled up the washer. Setting it on regular, he put in soap and softener and closed the lid feeling proud.

Sure, he wasn’t much of a homemaker but he’d learned to do his own laundry a couple times, he stood there bored. Not sure what else to do while Sam is out and leant over the washer on his elbows checking for messages on his phone, it switched to the scrub cycle and was vibrating rather intensely. Looking both ways, he set his phone down on top of the dryer next to him and pressed his hips and crotch against the metal.

“ _Mmm_.” He bit his lip, cautiously checking again for any prying eyes he let himself indulge in the sensations for just a few moments.  Yes, he knew he was a freak but the house was empty and Sam had been prancing around him for days. Too far to touch but too close to get any kind of relief, he thought about him.

His strong chest and long throat, how warm and big he felt against him when he’d woke that morning. The way he punched that piece of shit in the face to protect _him_ , of all people. “ _Ah._ ” He whined surprised at the burst of arousal at the thought, intentionally thrusting his hips against the vibrations now. He reached into his pants adjusting his erection to rub the bottom of his hard cock against the denim and the warm machinery; unintentionally, his tip peaked out over the waistband of his jeans and he was already _so close_. He really didn’t mean for it to get this out of hand. Biting his lip in concentration he fondled his tightening balls with a moan.

“Lucifer, where are you?” He heard the faint sound of Sam’s voice echo down the hallway from him and he panicked, jolting from the machine tucking himself away and picked up his phone. He pressed his palm hard over his cock to suppress his boner unsuccessfully with a little whimper before he jumped up sitting on top of the washer with his legs crossed casually. That was probably a bad idea because now he was having an all new type of sensation. Biting his lip hard he tried to fight it. Just about that time Sam rounded the corner and considered the room. “Hey, I was looking all over for you.” He said and leant against the doorframe.

“I was here.” He squeaked, his face was flushed, he felt hot all over and incredibly embarrassed. Sam studied the scene for a moment and at first glance it didn’t seem that strange, he was just doing laundry and obviously sat there to play on his phone while he waited for the load to finish but why was he acting so weird about it?

“What were you doing?” Sam asked suspiciously and Lucifer stared back at him guiltily.

“The laundry what does it look like?” He replied harshly and Sam shook his head with an eye roll, moving closer he acted like he was going to help him down.

“Well, come on, family dinner in half an hour.” Sam practically picked him up under the arms and pulled him down so he was standing pressed between him and the washer. Luci yelped and Sam made a face of embarrassment. “what the hell?” he pulled away his cheeks flushing red because he felt him hard through his clothes and Luci flushed down to his chest. “that’s my _parent’s_ washer, they washed my baby clothes in there!”

“Well excuse the _fucking shit_ out of me, I didn’t ask for your help down!” He retorted humiliated and Sam slowly smiled.

“You’re such a freak.” He teased endearingly, biting the side of his lip, his eyes ran up and down him slowly and Luci just looked up at him confused. Wordlessly, Sam wrapped sure hands around his hips and lifted him back atop the washing machine, he smirked at Luci’s surprise and turned to leave the room. “finish your _laundry_ and get ready for dinner.” He winked and left closing the door on his way out.

His reaction was as if the knowledge of Luci’s freakishness was a turn on to the younger man, Luci shrugged in acceptance. Waiting a few moments to make sure there would be no more distractions he hastily unzipped his pants, hiked his shirt up over his chest holding it away from danger with his teeth and stroked himself to completion with quick jerks. He moaned muffled by the fabric as he milked himself out onto his own stomach and palm, leaning back against the wall he let go of his shirt and caught his breath.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam.”

xXx

Luci snuck into their room for a different shirt and to clean himself up a little, opening the door Sam was in there sitting on the bed tying his shoe and he just smirked up at the other man.

“I’ll only be a minute.” Luce whispered embarrassed and went into their connected bathroom. He pulled his shirt off over his head then got a wet washcloth and wiped down his stomach then stuck his hand down his pants to clean up, glancing down he noticed an open condom wrapper in the bin by the toilet and furrowed his brows. Curiosity got the better of him, he bent down moving some garbage around to find a used condom at the bottom. He bit his lip, was Sam having sex with someone? He discarded the cloth he was using and turned to frown in the mirror, why would he have thought in a million years that Sam would want him? When he emerged, they looked at each other. Sam blushed and ducked his head.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a shirt I could borrow?” He asked uncomfortably and Sam stood up almost immediately.

“Sure,” he opened his closet and pulled out a dark brown button up and handed it over, he turned his nose up to the garment. “What’s wrong with this one?” he pestered and Luci looked passed him.

“Can I wear that?” he pointed at a plaid shirt hanging in the closet and Sam just smirked.

“Sure,” he pulled it out and handed it to him, it was a dark purple and gray pattern. He could count the times he’s worn it on one hand but it was a gift from his mom so he kept it. Purple just wasn’t his color. He watched Luce slide it over his shoulders and button it from the top down, his eyes wandered down his firm stomach to his low-rise jeans and the blonde treasure trail that disappeared beyond them.

“Do you mind?” he asked harshly and Sam turned around at being caught red handed but smiled anyway, it was worth it.

“Sorry,” he buried his hands in his pockets and heard the door open and close. When he turned back he was alone.

xXx

The ride to the restaurant was uncomfortable. Luci, Sam and Dean were crammed into the back seat of the impala with the blonde in the middle. John was driving and Mary was sitting shot gun. Sam could feel a bit of tension between him and his fiancé but had no clue what had caused it; maybe he was just ashamed about being caught in the laundry room. Sam cleared his throat and rested his hand on his knee.

“You like steak, right?” he asked casually and the blonde nodded but said nothing. Dean glanced at the couple confused when Luci removed Sam’s hand from his knee and crossed his arms.

xXx

When they got to the restaurant, Bobby, Samuel, Rufus and Jodie were already there. They all went to the back room of the steak house and together took up a large part of the restaurant. Lucifer was quiet the whole time, only talking to order food and answering when spoken too.

“Excuse me.” He said about twenty minutes into dinner and got up from the table, Sam waited a few moments before he followed him to the men’s room. Dean smiled when Bobby shook his head, because his uncle probably thought they were going to make out but Dean was the only person in the family that knew they weren’t a real couple.

xXx

Sam busted into the restroom catching Lucifer zipping up his pants after taking a piss and watched him wash his hands.

“Look, I get that you’re probably uncomfortable about earlier but things happen. So, can we just forget what I saw today and go back to normal? You know; I tease you, you eat small children as they sleep?” Sam teased and the blonde just dried his hands with a paper towel and threw it away rather aggressively.

“Are you having sex with Jessica?” he asked point blank and Sam stared back at him in shock.

“What?!” Sam asked offended but Lucifer wouldn’t yield and put his hands on his hips.

“I found the condom.” He replied and Sam blushed wiping his mouth before crossed his arms self-consciously.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m not having sex with Jess.” He affirmed and Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

“Then who were you with?” He kept pushing and Sam huffed.

“Are you the most obnoxious person in the world? I was alone, okay? I don’t like a mess.” He said quietly with a shrug and couldn’t meet Lucifer’s eyes. The other man softened just a little not completely sure if he believed him or not.

A toilet flushed and another guy came out from a stall to wash his hands, Lucifer glared at him which made him rush and leave the room hastily without even drying them. “I saw you having a good time and I guess I felt a little left out so I went back to the room and _you know_ ,” Sam continued blushing bashfully.

“You weren’t with anyone?” He asked more gently this time and Sam shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t.” He assured him and couldn’t look the other man in the eyes. Lucifer tutted.

“Shame on you, Sam.” He crossed his arms toughly. “Everyone decent human being knows no good load should go to waste _like that_.” He nagged and Sam’s head shot up shocked and Lucifer just winked seductively.

“Shut up, pervert.” he bitched though he couldn’t help but grin and left the washroom. Lucifer just followed him with a laugh.

xXx

At some point, the restaurant started playing karaoke. The group had finished dinner and were just having a few drinks, except for Luci because he had plenty the night before and Sam cut him off after one beer.

“Luci Morningstar.” The karaoke host called out and the blonde looked up completely caught off guard. Dean was roaring with laughter at his face and he could already tell he was the culprit. “Luci Morningstar, am I saying that right?” she called again and laughed when Sam pushed the blonde from his seat and the table started cheering him on to sing a song. Grudgingly, he gave in to the peer pressure and made his way onto the stage. “What song are you singing tonight, honey?” she asked and handed him the microphone.

“I will be singing, Big Balls.” He told her holding the mic away from his mouth she laughed with a nodded and walked away to tell the DJ. The opening beat turned on and Lucifer smiled pointing at Sam. “This song is for you my dear fiancé, Sam Winchester! I love you forever.”

Dean laughed his ass off and Sam buried his face in hiding.

“Well I’m ever upper-class high society, God’s gift to ballroom notoriety and I always fill my ballroom the event is never small. The social pages say I’ve got the _biggest balls of all_.” He winked, his accent coming alive just a bit and moved to the side of the stage. “I’ve got big balls, _oh_ , I’ve got big balls. They’re _such_ big balls and they’re _dirty_ big balls.” He pointed to a guy at a table. “And _he’s_ got big balls and _she’s_ got big balls,” pointing at the girl he was with who laughed aloud though the boyfriend didn’t seem amused. “But we’ve got the biggest balls of them all!”

Dean was dying of laughter and Sam just wanted to kick his ass. Dean never would’ve guessed Lucifer would take his prank and throw it right back in his face like this.

“And my balls are always bouncing and my ballrooms always full and everybody comes and comes again! If your names on the guest list, no one can take you higher everybody says I’ve got _great balls of fire_!” At this point the crowed was clapping along to his song as he sang the chorus again and travelled back to the other side of the stage.

“Some balls are held for charity, some for fancy dress but when they’re held for pleasure _they’re the balls that I like best_.” He put his hand on his hip flirtatiously. “My balls are always bouncing to the _left_ and to the _right._ ” He shook his hips each way. “It’s my belief that my big balls should be held _every night._ ” He winked pointedly at Sam who was still trying to hide from people laughing at his fiancé and sending him thumbs up.  Now on the last chorus the restaurant was singing along. “Oh, we’ve got big balls, we’ve got big balls, dirty big balls. He’s got big balls, she’s got big balls,” he pointed at a new victim for each sentence then pointed at Sam. “But Sam’s got the biggest _balls of them all!_ ”

The crowd erupted into laughter some still singing the end chorus as Lucifer bowed dramatically. “I’m always _coming_ for you, baby!” he sent him a kiss and handed the mic back to the host who was laughing too. By the time, he made his way back to the table, Dean was wiping his eyes and Sam was threatening his life.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…” the crowd cheered, it was late enough that most of them were drunk and there for a good time. Unwillingly, Sam stood up and cupped the other man’s face in his palms. Lucifer pushed up on the balls of his feet so they met in a hasty but firm kiss. Sam nipped his lip playfully and when they pulled apart both stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before they withdrew.

Sam cleared his throat and sat at the table where Luci sat beside him, the crowd laughed and cheered for a few moments until something else caught their attention.

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!” Sam declared though he was grinning until his eyes crinkled and Lucifer just laughed.

“Don’t lie, you love me!” Luci replied and Sam just ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

Dean watched his brother with his fake boyfriend and couldn’t help but grin. He thinks they’d make a better couple than he and Jess ever did and just wished his brother could see that too. He’d never seen him look so amused and happy with the big smile he had on his face

xXx

They’d gone to bed later that night after everyone stayed up talking for a few hours. Lucifer woke up thirsty, he sat up in bed and smiled down at Sam’s sleeping face. He was smiling softly and his hair was spread out like a halo over the pillow. Eventually, Luci got up and went down stairs for a glass of water and came back up to their room. He took a gulp and set it on the night stand but heard Sam’s phone buzz with a text, he tried to fight it but he reached over and read the message.

Are you awake? -Jess

Luci sighed sadly and scrolled up through their conversations.

Seeing you again just reminded me of everything we could’ve had -Jess

I’d be willing to move to New York with you, if that’s what it takes. I was scared before but I’m not now. I know I would be okay if we’re together. -Jess

I don’t know what to say. -Sam

Just say you want to be with me too -Jess

The wedding is Sunday, just give me a few days to think about it okay? -Sam

Okay, a few days. -Jess

Lucifer turned from the device and glanced at Sam again, who was still sleeping peacefully and his heart felt like it was going to break into a million pieces. He’d forgotten over the past few days that this was a business transaction. One he basically forced Sam into and was going to ruin the young man’s life.

He looked down at himself, running a reverent finger over his arm that had tattoos and scars that he couldn’t even bring himself to talk about with anyone. He was already ruined, he didn’t want to ruin Sam too. The phone buzzed in his hand and he turned to look at it again.

Why won’t you talk to me? -Jess

His eyes filled with tears and he set the phone back on the nightstand where it had been, he was going to make that decision for him. He was going to remove himself from the equation because he wasn’t the answer, he was the problem. He moved over Sam kissing his brow and ran his fingers through his hair for the last time.

“Good bye, Sam.” He whispered careful not to wake him and Sam shifted a little. “ _I-I love you_.” His lip quivered a little and he moved away pulling the blanket up over his chest.

“ _Jess?_ ” he mumbled in his sleep and Lucifer felt his heart rip from his chest, with tears streaming down his face he pulled his clothes on and tossed his belongings in his suitcase. Sam fell back to sleep mindlessly and Lucifer wrote him a note and taped it to the bathroom mirror then took his stuff and left. Looking back one more time at the life he almost had before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam definitely, probably, maybe, maybe not, jerked off to the vision of Lucifer being aroused and kinky - I'll leave that up to your dirty minds.
> 
> When will Dean grow some balls and introduce Cas? He's so patient with him poor baby.
> 
> Dean absolutely pranked Luci because he likes him and thinks he is the end all for Sammy.
> 
> Why do I think it's sexy when grungy guys scratch their balls? - sign me up for therapy guys.


	6. I Love You, You Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to catch Lucifer before its too late. They must confront their feelings for each other as well as their personal issues. Lucifer doesn't know how to be in a relationship and needs Sam's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of SMUT in this chapter, so be prepared. Also some fluff and angst. I guess it just has everything.
> 
> PS: Luci likes to be handled a little rough in the sack so be prepared for that too.

__

“Here let me help you with that.” Sam hummed as he approached Luci who was perched on the top of their running washing machine. His embarrassment aside, he looked aroused with dilated eyes. He willingly spread his knees when Sam eased them apart with his hands to stand between them.

“Y-yes.” He stuttered desperately, hands behind his back to support himself. Sam grinned slowly running his fingers up the insides of his thighs to his jeans button which he popped open easily and drug the zipper down.

“Mm.” Luci whimpered and Sam just grinned palming his erection through the fabric of his skull boxers. “Sam, _please._ ” He gasped and Sam obliged slowly pulling the fabric down so his cock sprung free.

“I’ll take care of you.” Sam whispered as he began to stroke his hot length and Luci panted. His other hand cupped the blonde by his jaw and guided him into a kiss, running his tongue along the slit of his lips and Luci didn’t hesitate in letting him in. Their tongues battled messily while the blonde gasped between kisses and his hands grasped him firmly by the upper arms.

Luci’s body jolted and he let out a surprised whine as he squirt all over his stomach and shirt. “Yeah, let it all out Princess.” Sam murmured against the other man’s throat who tossed his head back. Sam licked a line up to his ear and cradled him in his arms as he came down from the orgasm and shuddered. The washing machine buzzed to indicate the load was complete and Sam just chuckled leading the other man back into a messy kiss. When they withdrew, Sam dipped down to nibble on his neck. The blonde cupped his head softly and kissed him on the top of his hair.

“Good bye, Sam. _I-I love you._ ”

Sam jolted awake from the dream and stared at the ceiling. It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise, he was breathing quick and felt a little sweaty. Absentmindedly, he reached to Lucifer’s side of the bed to find it was vacant.

"Luci?" He asked groggily groping the sheets for him then turned to look but he was nowhere to be seen. Sam sat up looking around the room noticing his suitcase and luggage was gone. “Luce?” panic began to set in when he got out of bed checking the empty bathroom finding an envelope taped to the mirror. Sam ripped it off and read it.

_Sam,_

_I appreciate everything you’ve done for me but I can’t do this. I’m sorry._

_-Luci_

“Lucifer what did you do?” he asked himself, opening the note to find a check inside filled out to fifty-thousand dollars. Crumpling it in his hands, he pulled on some clothes and shoes. Maybe if he hurries he can catch him before he’s gone, he ran downstairs where he found Mary waiting for him.

"Sam." She said sadly and set a comforting hand on his arm. "he's gone, he told us everything." She said remorsefully. Sam gasped and looked over her to his dad who was sitting at the nearby table looking like he was pondering something.

"W-where did he go? When?"

"He went to the airport, a car came and picked him up a while ago." Her eyes watered up a little and Sam looked like his world was crashing down. "he said, he ‘couldn’t stay and ruin your life’ Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Why didn’t you stop him?” he asked and Mary looked confused. "I didn't get to tell him-" He choked on his words and Mary smiled sadly at him when she realized despite the story Luci had told Sam did have feelings for him.  Sam moved to the door pulling on the first jacket he found.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"The airport, I have to tell him." At this point, John had come closer and looked bewildered and Mary’s eyes watered up just a little, feeling bittersweet that her son had found love but had lost it just as well.

"Tell him what?" John retorted and Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"That he loves him!" Mary supplied frustrated that John could be so oblivious sometimes. Sam smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I love him." He’d decided sometime last night after Luci had fallen asleep that there were no words to describe how he feels for him. He only wished he had told him right then and not risk him leaving without knowing the truth.

xXx

Sam pulled up to the airport in John’s truck with his mom and dad stuffed into the front seat. He ran to the door and tried to go in but he couldn't go passed the security checkpoint without a ticket. He looked through the checkpoint but couldn’t see much and lost hope. He went back outside and got out his cell phone and tried to call him but he didn't answer. Sam texted him instead as he came to stand next to his mom and dad by the truck.

Come back, I have to tell you something. -Sam

Sam dropped back against the truck waiting for a reply and his family stood by in anticipation. They all turned to look when Dean pulled in and parked next to them in Baby dragging Cas along, he was at his house having breakfast when his mom called begging him to get his ass to the airport. Dean climbed out and stood next to Sam.

“What's going on?" he asked his brother and Sam just frowned worriedly.

"Lucifer, he just left this morning, he didn’t say a word. I didn't get to tell him. I-" he broke off and Dean looked sad but equally pissed that he could hurt his brother.

"That _sonofabitch_." Dean griped and Sam tried calling a few more times as Dean stared at the airport at a loss but noticed something. "Hey look!" Dean pointed to one of the windows and they could see Lucifer sitting inside staring at his shoes. "is that him?" Sam's heart leapt up in his throat.

"That's him." Sam and Dean walked towards the building, the window was a few feet above the ground and Lucifer wasn't paying attention. Sam’s chest tightened when he noticed how sad the blonde looked; sitting there all alone, staring at his feet.

John and Mary watched from afar when Cas climbed out of the impala and stood next to them waving awkwardly.

“Hello.” He rasped and Mary furrowed her brows John barely noticed glancing at him but more interested in seeing what Sam and Dean were up to.

“Hi.” Mary said with a half-smile, the couple looked over the stranger wearing a Gas-N-Sip vest with a white shirt and decided they'd save questions for later. Finally, Lucifer looked at his phone but ignored the calls and texts until Sam sent another one. Sam picked up a pebble and threw it and it clanked against the glass, Lucifer jolted from his thoughts.

Look outside, asshole. -Sam

Reading the text from Sam; finally, he looked up and noticed them standing outside the window. He approached the glass and stared at them arms gestured wide in confusion. He mouthed _'what'_ and Sam kept yelling _'answer your phone’_ but Lucifer continued to look bewildered until Sam pulled out his cell phone to call him again. Lucifer finally answered the damn thing.

"I love you, _you idiot_. That's why I'm doing this, okay?" Sam insisted and Luci’s face was full of shock.

" _Sam,_ you don't know me." He looked heartbroken and set his hand against the cool glass.

"Yes, I do: I know about your tattoos, I know you sleep naked,”

Dean rose his eyebrows at him to that statement but Sam just ignored him. “I know you like old music and dancing and that you hate bugs and your eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen, I know you grew up in an orphanage and your accent comes back when your mad or drunk.”

Lucifer sniggered wetly. “I know you smoke, you love to sing in the shower and if you're not I know you're sad. I know you wear boxers with skulls on them and you don't eat anything fat free. I know you’re spoiled rotten. I also know you've always been alone and taken care of yourself but you don’t have to anymore because I want to take care of you." Sam was persistent and Lucifer had unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"Sam, you don't want to be with me. You really don't, I've done things, you're better off without me. There's so many things you don't know."

"Maybe, maybe I am better off without you, maybe you're a pain in my ass and there's stuff in your past you're ashamed of but I don't care.”

“What about Jessica? I can’t ruin that, you’re meant for each other.”

“No, I’m meant to be with you. I know you wanna be with me too."

" _Sam.._ " he sounded equally stunned and heartbroken. “I don't know how to do this." His tears began slide down his cheeks.

"Then _let me_ show you." Sam stood with bated breath and waited. Lucifer broke and rested his head against the window.

"It’d be better for everyone if I go home and you can forget about me, you don’t want me. I ruin everything."

“I don’t want to forget you.” Sam said remorsefully and Dean looked concerned but also like he wanted to punch Lucifer in the face.

"I'm scared." He whispered inconsolably and Sam smiled woefully and heard a little sniffle from the other side of the line.

"I’m scared too, Luce.” Sam was standing closer and reached up to set his hand on the glass near Luci’s knee as the floor he was on was too high to reach his hand. “I'm terrified of my life without you."

Lucifer hesitated, looking down into Sam’s pleading eyes. He knelt resting his hand against the glass where Sam’s was on the other side. “Now, stop being a Disney princess and tell me you’ll stay.” Sam teased sadly and the blonde laughed.

"Okay, I’ll stay." He said insecurely. "Help me, I'm so sorry."

“Just come home with me?” Sam begged and the blonde nodded in submission. Sam blew him a kiss and Luce blushed moving away from the glass to grab his suitcase and made his way out. Sam wiped his eyes and felt the intense pain of losing the one he loves dissipate. Dean patted him on the shoulder but couldn’t help but laugh.

“I knew you had a thing for him.” He teased lovingly and Sam smacked him on the arm. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” They laughed together as Sam’s eyes dried up, Dean pulling him into a half hug as they walked back to the vehicles.

"What did he say?" Concerned, Cas moved to meet them half-way. Dean pulled away from his brother and crashed his lips into his boyfriend’s wrapping the other man in his arms and Cas melted into him; ignoring the scandalized gasps from Dean’s parents. They pulled apart after a few moments, Dean still holding him in his arms. "Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked gruffly as he was confused because they’ve been in hiding for years but Dean smiled kissing him again.

"I'm not afraid anymore Cas, I love you, babe." They kissed again passionately like it was the first time and Cas felt as if his heart was soaring, running his fingers through soft hair.  John just stared and Mary patted him on the chest so their eyes could meet.

"John?” Mary beckoned and he broke.

"He didn’t tell me." He said hurt and Mary kissed his cheek.

"Let’s go home." She smiled softly and he opened the truck door for her to get in. Once Sam joined them John drove around to the airport exit and Sam climbed out waiting for Lucifer. He wrung his hands but his heart felt light, a few moments passed until Lucifer came out tugging his ridiculous suit case behind him. Sam grinned and walked towards him until they met in the middle.

"Sam." Lucifer said softly and he looked a little spooked but blissful, Sam smiled cupping his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

"Hey," He murmured softly leaning in to kiss his cheek, Lucifer shuddered but didn't pull away putting his hands cautiously on Sam's sides. "can I kiss you?" Sam asked Luci nodded uncertainly but when Sam moved in and sealed their mouths together he was smiling. “Don’t ever run off like that again, you ass.” Sam warned and Lucifer snickered.

“Like you said, I _am_ a Disney princess.” Sam chuckled and pulled him back into a kiss wrapping his arms tightly around him, afraid to ever let him go.

xXx

Sam tried to help Lucifer bring his luggage back inside, Luci followed him upstairs and didn't say much just sat down on the bed and Sam put his bag against the wall.

“I guess we have to reinstate the wedding.” Lucifer pointed out and Sam moved to sit next to him.

“No, we don’t.” He replied and hurt Lucifer looked back up at him. “I never canceled it.”

Luci’s eyes watered up and he buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

"Hey c'mon, what's wrong?" Sam bumped him with his shoulder and Luci sniffled.

"N-nothing it's just, no one’s ever asked me to stay before." He said weakly and Sam kissed the top of his head.

" _Well_ , if you weren't such a dick." He teased and Luce snickered but remained hidden.

"You know Sam, you're as good an attorney as I am." Lucifer pulled back to stare him in the eyes. "I just knew a promotion meant I would lose you as my assistant and I wouldn't get to see you every day." Lucifer frowned and dropped his head, Sam ran his thumb over his cheek to wipe the tear tracks. "I'm so sorry, you deserve to be full time. Have your own practice."

"Don't worry about it right now." Sam kissed his nose and Luci opened his mouth to say something else but Sam put his thumb to his lips shutting him up. He reached into his pocket to pull out the crumpled check Luci left him and tore it up and placed all the pieces in his hand. “I said I don’t want your money.”

“But,” Lucifer started confounded and Sam stopped him with a finger one more time.

“ _Shut up._ ” There was no venom in his words and he guided Luci’s chin up gently with his fingertips and brought him into a soft kiss, his eyes slipping closed parting his lips to suck on Luce’s bottom one but he withdrew.

“I’ll get you a promotion when we get home.”

“I swear to God, Luci, _shut your gob_.” Sam sniggered and prolonged the next kiss. Hesitantly, he wrapped sure hands around his hips and lifted him into his lap. Luci pulled back to chuckle but drug his boyfriend back into a kiss by the shirt collar, Sam hummed against him.

His hands moved from his hips to the front of his jeans and he tugged the fabric teasingly to which Luci groaned. “That’s more like it.” Sam teased and Lucifer just nipped his lip teasingly so the other man gasped. Luci pushed Sam’s hands away instead working on the younger man’s fly.

“I want to see it.” He said unabashedly and Sam blushed allowing the other man to open his pants, he fondled him through his underwear and chuckled when Sam bit his lip. They both jolted to a heavy knock on the door.

“Mom says “come downstairs” we’re having a Barbeque!” Dean shouted through the door and the couple looked at each other wantonly. “You can suck each other’s dicks later.” He teased and Sam blushed red, he hoped Dean just had miraculous timing and hadn’t heard them through the door or something else horrifying.

“Shove off, Dean!” Sam shouted and Luci just chuckled. With a taunting laugh, Dean stomped away down the steps.

“Well, what momma wants, momma gets.” Luci shrugged defeated and Sam smiled playfully.

“We’re not done here, we’ll pick this back up later.” He replied tapping out on his thigh and Luci playfully popped the waistband of Sam’s boxers who gasped in surprise.

“Well fuck me if we don’t.” he winked fixing his own clothes as did Sam but he had to pull him into one last messy kiss.

xXx

The Winchester family invited everyone over, including Cas who Dean spent the better half of an hour explaining to his mom, dad and Bobby that no he never dated Lisa and it was always Cas. John was more upset by the fact Dean was too afraid to tell him than the fact he fell in love with a dude. However, the discussion ended with a manful hug and tears. Mary made pie and in this family pie makes everything better. Bobby caught Dean by himself later outside while he grilled some burgers and hugged him with a big smile.

“I thought there was something going on, just glad you finally admitted it.” Dean blushed but smiled at his shoes, Cas came over and Bobby gave him just as big a hug as Dean. “Hey Cas, we got a lot of ground to cover.” He said and Cas agreed.

Bobby called everyone to dinner, Dean and Cas helped him bring everything inside as they gathered around the table to eat.

"So, um," Dean broke the silence, Cas glancing at him also feeling the heavy awkwardness in the room. "Cas and I were wondering if we should all go out sometime. Bowling? We like bowling, right?" Sam shook his head at Dean who sipped his beer to stop talking.

"Well, you have a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting me." Cas chimed in and John just stared him down, he wished his eldest could've at least fell for someone their same class and not a gas station attendant.

"You're always welcome sweetie, right John?' Mary pressed and John begrudgingly nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He'd stopped being an asshole but it was still awkward for him having had both his sons come out to him the same week.

xXx

Cas stayed the night and Sam was glad Dean didn't have to live with that secret anymore, the four of them gathered together to watch a movie in the living room. John and Mary stayed for some of it but John could only take in so much of his sons and they're boyfriends at a time so they bid them good night and went upstairs to their room.

Sam and Lucifer had taken residence of the couch while Dean and Cas sat side by side on the floor on top a bunch of blankets and pillows. Once the parents went to bed, Dean draped his arm over Cas's shoulders and cuddled closer. Sam smiled, he never pegged Dean as the cuddling type.

Lucifer was pressed to Sam's side as they shared a blanket, Lethal Weapon two was halfway finished by the time Luci wrapped a warm hand around Sam's knee and slowly inched its way up his inner thigh towards his crotch. Sam caught his hand with a quiet gasp glancing at the other man whose eyes had not left the screen.

He hesitated before he guided him the rest of the way up and gulped when his warm hand caressed his crotch through the denim jeans. Luci glanced at Sam who was watching him closely and winked, Sam was a goner after that and let out a quiet huff as the other man fondled him a few moments longer before advancing to press it behind the fabric and grasp his hardening cock.

Sam bit his lip hard as Luci lazily stroked him up and down, Sam slouched back into the cushions his hips very subtly rolled up into his palm. Luci chuckled triumphantly and Sam shot him a look, Dean glanced back at them and both stiffened until he obliviously turned back to the TV and kissed Cas on the temple. Sam knew they'd been together a long time; they're comfortable with each other, all the weird nerves and butterflies had probably subsided at this point and- he lost his train of thought when Luci was stroking him again.

His thumb dragged a circle along the sensitive head and Sam felt a light sweat break out across his chest. He glanced left longingly and Luci looked the same as always but when he caught Sam's eye he rose his brows as if asking for approval. Sam's jaw went slack and he brought his hand up to put it over his mouth to stay quiet, Luce smirked and licked his bottom lip. Sam craved him now. He hauled him into a hungry kiss his boot bumping Dean in the ass where he was sitting next to his feet, his brother turned but immediately covered his eyes.

"Ah my eyes, they burn!" They withdrew from each other and Sam kicked his brother intentionally this time, Luci retracted his hand out of Sam’s pants and looked up through his lashes.

"Shut up." Sam’s retort came out a little breathy and he got up and dragged Luci along with him, Dean threw his empty beer can at them and Sam flipped them off as they ascended the stairs laughing as they went.

"Alone at last." Dean flirted and tickled Cas on the ribs who giggled and squirmed.

"St-stop."

xXx

The second Sam closed the bedroom door he had Lucifer's back slammed against it, his hands possessively around his hips with his tongue teasing at his lips. Luci let him in without hesitation and buried his fingers in Sam's thick hair. Sam pushed his hands under his shirt running them over smooth skin and Luci hummed against his mouth pushing him back long enough to take his shirt off, Sam took over grabbing his tee shirt by the hem and heaving it off.

“You tease.” Sam hissed but the blonde just smiled in accomplishment. Lucifer's hair was a mess and Sam felt himself getting harder as he pressed him back against the wood and ground his hips into him. Luce tugged at his shirt before giving up and ripping it open, buttons skittered across the floor and Sam looked appalled.

"I'll buy you another one." The blonde growled as he urged the shirt down his arms and his hands travelled over his chest. Sam pulled him against himself with a hand on the small of his back and into a deep kiss, the other hand in his hair. Luci nipped his bottom lip between his teeth and ground his hips against Sam who was hard against his stomach.

Roughly, Lucifer pushed him off and backed him until he bounced on his back atop the bed then stared down at him and licked his lips. Sam shivered under the scrutiny and Luce attacked his belt unbuckling the latch to split his pants open. Sam propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his hips so Luce could pull his jeans down running his palms over his legs as he went then removed his shoe's.

"Oh, Sam you're so fucking hot." Luce hummed and the younger man blushed as the blue eyes traveled down his tan flesh and back up. "Can I take these off?" His fingers gripped the hem of his blue boxers and Sam nodded vehemently the blonde smiled running his palm over the cotton covered member and Sam gasped. Luci bit the bottom corner of his mouth as he slipped the tight band down his thin hips and his impressive erection sprung free. Luci gave out a little whimper in his throat upon sight. He pulled them off and tossed them to the floor.

He manhandled Sam up the bed and kissed his stomach and the jut of his hip. Sam whined and rolled up looking for friction and Luci pushed Sam's knees to rest over his shoulders ducking his head down nipping and sucking at his inner thighs Sam was panting like a little girl.

“I need more.” Lucifer chuckled darkly sucking a bruise on the inside of his thigh and Sam whimpered his hips rolling up. Luci hummed dipping down to run his tongue where his hips meets thigh, his hands running patterns along Sam’s firm stomach and perfect hips while he nuzzled the hair around his engorged cock. Groaning Lucifer rolled his hips down against the bed.

"Can I suck your cock, Sam?" He asked gruffly and the youngest Winchester nodded with his lip between his teeth.

“Ugh, do you want me to beg you?” He griped and the blonde smiled lustfully and ran his fingers up the underside of his erect penis. He rolled the sensitive head between his thumb and index finger feeling a couple drops of precome slide down.

 "Oh Sam, you’re so fucking huge- fuck!" He mumbled and Sam blushed embarrassed. He began stroking him slowly; finally, running the flat of his tongue over the head and Sam's hand immediately buried in his hair.

Lucifer groaned using both hands to stroke as he sucked on the tip then pulled away to run his tongue and lips down his shaft and suck on his balls.  Sam was panting and squirming under him but was surprisingly quiet considering his situation.

He glanced down and their eyes met just as Luce pulled him back into his mouth, Sam didn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful sight. His blue eyes were nearly black with lust, his pink lips stretched around his massive cock as he bobbed up and down hollowing his cheeks.

He watched his round ass cheeks roll up and down in those low rise tight jeans as he humped the bed while sucking him off. Sam moaned gently pulling on his blonde locks absentmindedly studying the artwork on his skin with heavy lidded eyes; the wings that stretched across his shoulders and the back of his arms, the tribal design that circled down the dip of his back and between his ass cheeks which disappeared beyond the denim. He made a mental note to find where it ends later. He’d seen him naked multiple times but never like this where he could actually look and study.

"Luce, you feel so, so good, you're beautiful." Luci moaned to the gentle praises moving a hand to wrap it around Sam's that was in his hair encouraging him to pull it and take control of the job. Sam hesitated until he pulled off with an obscene pop.

"Sam, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Lucifer sucked him back down with a new fervor as his fingers tickle his balls, moving back he stared him right in the eyes. “Fuck my mouth, pull my hair, use me." His deep voice begging so wrecked made Sam moan in his throat.

"Luce," he wasn’t sure how he felt about that but Luci ducked his head passed his gag reflex, his throat constricting around his cock. Sam's breath caught and he threw his head back. Luci pulled back taking a deep breath and dove back down making Sam's back arch with a silent moan.

"C'mon Sam, I can take anything you wanna give me." He gripped Sam's hand tighter pushing himself back down onto his cock and Sam finally took over, he pushed Lucifer's head down and the other groaned loudly muffled by his cock and Sam thrust his hips up into his throat. Luci gagged quietly and Sam released his head cautiously.

“Luce, you okay?” Wordlessly he pressed on bobbing his head mercilessly, if that's really what he wanted then Sam could give it to him. Marveled, he buried both hands in his short hair and held him still while fucking his face. Luci scrambled for purchase until his hands gripped Sam's thighs hard enough to leave bruises Sam pressed on for several moments until he groaned loudly and shot his load deep in Lucifer's throat.

Lucifer’s hips jumped against the mattress, Sam held him still until he was spent and let go of his head. Luci pulled off taking in gulps of air. When Sam raised his head Luci's eyes were teared up and his cheeks irritated and red. Catching his breath he dropped his head on Sam's thigh where he was still resting between his legs. His hands that were sure and strong moments ago were shaky against his skin.

"Luce?" His voice sounded so wrecked even that it surprised himself, he'd never had an experience like that. It was so hot, he pets the blonde’s hair softly until Luci moved and crawled up the bed and collapsed on his stomach next to Sam. "are you okay?" Sam rolled onto his side and wiped his eyes, Luci smiled lazily and Sam kissed him softly. "did I hurt you?"

" _Fuck yeah._ " He said blissfully and Sam tensed until Luci crawled on top of him kissing him deeply, Sam ran curious hands up and down his back feeling the scars again. “Thanks.” He bent down resting his face in the bend of his neck and Sam was bewildered but decided not to ask. He pushed his hand between their bodies to jerk him off in return.

"Need me to take care of you?" Sam asked but Luci whimpered painfully lifting his hips away when he fondled his soft and sensitive cock through his clothes.

"No, I um did, when you took over." Luci hid his face in the bend of Sam's neck and the younger man huffed, wrapping an arm around his back and running the other over his denim covered ass.

"You jizzed in your pants?" Sam teased and Luci hid further.

"Shut up!" He spouted embarrassed and Sam laughed softly pulling him out from his hiding spot and explored his mouth with his tongue he pulled away. "I haven't been with anyone in a long time, so leave me alone." He pushed his head back under Sam's chin who was chuckling.

"How long is a long time?"

"Eighteen months." He admitted quietly and Sam whistled, Luci playfully punched him on the side. Sam massaged his back a few more times tilting down to kiss his temple.

“I always knew you had a mouth on you, but I had no idea.” Sam mused at his potty mouth and Luci just chuckled.

“A huge cock can do that to a man.” Luci replied and Sam blushed again. Lucifer always had aired on the pervert side but he couldn’t deny he thought it was sexy.

“Perv.” He accused playfully and the blonde didn’t disagree.

“You love it.” He said and Sam wouldn’t deny that just now either.

"Shower?" Sam asked and Luci nodded with a quiet hum, resting his head on Sam's chest snuggling closer. Sam nudged him with his shoulder. "c'mon don't pass out on me old man."

Luci grumbled but climbed off and they went to the connected bathroom, Sam helped him get undressed and smiled taking in the naked skin. His eyes traveled down his hips to his cock he’d yet to see this far, he bit his tongue when he saw the pink scars around his thighs and groin. As if realizing the it himself Lucifer hurriedly climbed into the shower and reached back to pull Sam in by the hand.

“You coming?” He flirted and Sam just smiled and came in behind him. He helped Luce wash his hair then ran his hands all over his body. He even teasingly ran his fingers between his cheeks spreading them a little to see where his tramp stamp ended finding it weaved all the way to his asshole and earned a surprised squeak.

“What are you planning?” Luci asked playfully, twisting to glance over his shoulder. Sam just chuckled.

“I needed to know how far it goes.” He answered plainly running the tip of his finger over his puckered hole and Luci hissed in surprise, Sam pulled away wrapping his hands around his hips. “I’m not disappointed.” He added with a kiss to the back of his head.

“Hmm, you have a lot to learn.” Luci hummed as Sam nipped him on the shoulder.

"What's this one mean?" He asked running his fingers over the words on the back of Luce’s left triceps and he hesitated, Sam wrapped his arms around his waist from behind kissing his neck. "hmm?"

"Lost." He whispered and Sam stood for a moment in thought then kissed him behind his ear.

"It says lost?" Sam turned him around and pulled him against himself with his hands at the small of his back. Luci just looked down abashed.

“Yes.” He replied avoiding eye contact and Sam caressed another one on his ribs under his left arm.

“And this one?” he asked and Lucifer just shrugged.

“That embarrassing?” he teased and Lucifer chuckled shaking his head.

“No I really don’t know what it says.” He replied and couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes until he tilted his head up by the chin.

“What is it?” he asked gently and Lucifer just shook his head with a smile.

“I was probably just drunk when I got it, I don’t remember.” He said and Sam snickered but had a feeling he wasn’t telling him the full truth.

"Well, I think you should get one here." He pressed his palm over the flesh next to the pentagram where his heart is beating, Luce looked confused. "I think it should say _'found'_." Sam brought him into a long kiss. “Or one here,” he added and teasingly stroked his limp cock once, making the other man gasp. “It should say, ‘Sam’s bitch’.” He goaded but regret it when Luci just looked up at him mortified, Sam was about to apologize when the blonde just laughed tensely.

“Why not both?” he winked then dropped his head and Sam wondered what he’d said to offend him. He didn’t really think it was _possible_.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

Luci cut him off with a kiss and tugged on his wet hair teasingly, Sam wrapping his arms around his hips until they were pressed together and shared a prolonged kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t do anything.” He smiled softly and Sam relaxed pecking him on the nose.

“Okay, let’s get dried off.” He moved out of the shower and Luci followed him. Sam climbed into bed naked and chuckled when Lucifer laid next to him in his fluffy robe. “Why are you wearing that?” Because really, after everything they’ve been through he wears clothes to bed _now?_

“It’s cold.” Sam smiled pulling him into his arms.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll keep you warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Lucifer says, there is some things in his past Sam doesn't know about. Will he be able to tell him? will Sam still love him when he knows the truth? 
> 
> Also, I haven't written smut that smutty in forever so hopefully it was good. (I feel like it kind of came out of nowhere tbh.)
> 
> Me and Luci have problems, I am sorry.


	7. Scars and Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally reveals his dark past; will Sam be able to accept it and move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers day to any of you naughty mothers and/or mother figures. Enjoy some time to yourself and read this trash. :)

“C’mere.” He beckoned Luci softly with a crook of his finger while he was leaning back against the bed headboard, Luce moved closer until he climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. Wordlessly, Luci’s hands moved to Sam’s jaw and tilted his head back then moved into a kiss. He rolled his hips into him and Sam hummed against his mouth. “Luci,” he gasped when they parted for breath but the blonde just dove back in opening his lips to invite Sam in.

He’d been off all morning and Sam had noticed, he was distant and quiet but any time Sam would ask he’d say he was fine. Any time he would try to be tender Luci pulled away. So, Sam decided maybe they just needed to slow down. They should take a few minutes and just be near each other.

However, Lucifer had other plans. His hand traveled to the fly of Sam’s jeans and ran a hot palm over him before popping the button opened. Earnestly he stuck his hand in and stroked his hardening member, Sam turned his head to breath and Luci ducked to kiss his neck.

“Want me to suck you off? Or jerk you?” he purred against his hot skin and Sam gasped.

“Wait.” ignoring him the other man nipped his neck moving to unzip his pants.

“Or you can fuck me.” He squeezed him temptingly and Sam’s hand moved to the center of Luci’s chest and pushed him back softly, extracting his hand.

“ _Stop._ ” Sam whispered though Luce was breathing laboriously.

“Why?” He asked rejected and Sam cupped his jaw in his hand before kissing him softly.

“The door is open, doofus.” He chided playfully, it was just barely cracked but anyone could walk in at any time, he zipped his pants back up and looked into the other man’s eyes who didn’t seem amused.

“Do you think I care who sees me get fucked?” he asked, taking Sam’s hand he lead them under his shirt to the scars on his back, eyes never leaving his. “Do you think they cared who saw?” He waited for an answer and Sam’s heart was in his throat.

“Luci,” Sam whispered gloomily and caressed his cheek. “what happened?” He pulled him into another kiss, then kissed his neck, shoulder then where the brand would be on his chest underneath his tee shirt. “Where’d you get your scars? Please tell me.” Sam’s hands moved to draw a line down his collarbone to the center of his chest. Luci ignored the question.

“Just use me, Sam. Don’t act like you care about me.” He begged weakly and Sam shook his head.

“Why would you say something like that?” Sam held him by the hips and tried to kiss him again but Lucifer pulled back and dodged when Sam’s lips followed him and tried to kiss him again.

“I don’t deserve you.” he pushed away from him and Sam caught him.

“Yes, you do. Let me take care of you.” He pressed sorrowfully and kissed a jagged scar that was across his forearm. “and your scars.” Sam stared him in the eyes and maybe he’d won him over when he let him move a hand beneath his shirt and trace the pentagram on his chest with his fingers. Luci watched him carefully but his breath hitched when Sam’s hand followed the line down his spine where most of his wounds were. He pushed back a look of fright on his face. “Please, just let me in.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” He climbed off and left the room fixing his clothes on the way out, Sam watched him go and dropped his head in remorse.

xXx

Sam gave Lucifer a few moments to collect himself before he went in search of him, when he found him he was sitting with his legs crossed on the boat dock near the house with a cigarette in his mouth, Sam sat next him. Mutely, Sam removed his shoes and rolled up his jeans. Luci watched in curiosity when the other man moved to soak his feet in the water. They sat in companionable silence for a long while as Luci finished his cigarette.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered guiltily and Sam reached over taking his hand which took the older man by surprise.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Sam replied and smiled softly. Luci shook his head flicking his cigarette away.

“It’s not your fault, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Luci hung his head ashamed and Sam just squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Nothing is wrong with you, you hear me?” He pressed, moving a little closer to wrap his arm around him.

“You should’ve let me go; I still could, I think it’d be easier for both of us if we just forget everything that’s happened. There’s a reason I’ve been alone all this time, Sam.” He glanced up to look Sam in the face who just hugged him tighter.

“You’re right that would be easier.” Luce nodded decidedly and tried to extract himself from Sam who held onto him. “unfortunately for you, I like a challenge.” Sam tilted the others chin up so their eyes could meet. “fortunately for me, you’re about as much of a pain in the ass as boyfriends come.” He teased but Lucifer just looked back down and played with his nails.

"You don’t know what I’ve done."

"I don't care about your past." Sam reassured him but Luci pulled away when he tried to hold his hand.

"Maybe you should, Sam."

"Why?" He was getting frustrated. “every time I get close to you, you push me away. Just tell me.” Sam pressed gently and Lucifer took in a deep breath unable to look him in the eyes.

“I'm in witness protection, or I was.” Sam’s furrowed his brows in confusion. “Back home, before I left.”

“Is that supposed to scare me away?”

“No but the reason I was is why you shouldn’t be with me,” he turned away dramatically and Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re not getting out of this that easy, if you can’t live with your past then you need to tell me why.” The blonde hung his head and Sam just stayed where he was afraid if he pushed too hard he may lose him forever.

“I was part of the IRA.”

“Okay?” he replied and licked his lip stilling himself for whatever may be next.

“I killed people, Sam. I was a terrorist do you understand?” Luci turned to study him and Sam swallowed hard, the blonde’s eyes were guarded like he always looked before this trip and Sam couldn’t stand to see him so detached again. “If you can't live with that, I'll go home and you'll never have to see me again." His eyes softened just a little and he laid a hand on Sam’s chest whose heart was beating hard. "But if you can, I wanna be with you." His accent was thick like it was the first-time Sam really knew who he was at all, everything he ever thought was a lie. His eyes looked pleading now which was familiar more than the icy stare he had moments ago and Sam's heart constricted.

"I-I don't know." Sam replied and Luci iced back over.

"How come you never know?" Luci pulled away and left the dock unable to continue this discussion right now. Sam needed time to think so he didn’t go after him.

xXx

Sam stayed on the dock for a while before he headed home. When he approached the back of the house, Luci was asleep on the porch swing and looked like he hadn't left the spot all day. Sam sighed sadly, he couldn't help how he felt although he should be angry for all the secrets.

Sam sat next to him and started to gently push the swing, the movement woke the other and Luci's head slowly lifted. He rubbed his neck tiredly and looked over at Sam who was watching him seriously.

"Sam?" He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me everything." Sam said and Luce licked his lips.

"You'll stay?"

"If you tell me everything." The pressure was building and Sam knew this was going to be hard but it was necessary if they're going to move on. Reluctantly, Lucifer nodded and looked down at his hands.

"One night we planted explosives on a train, it killed a family and some policemen. Someone from a street gang at the station had seen me flee the scene and followed me towards the orphanage and captured me; I apparently had killed some of their family members in the explosion," Luce just stared at his hands and his lip quivered. Sam saw the change and fought the need to comfort him. "they took me to an abandoned house and chained me up in the basement.” He fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white. “They took turns torturing me, called me the devil, beat me, tattooed me and raped me.”

Sam looked down flexing his jaw, his eyes watered up but he tried to stay strong. “I don't know how long I was down there but I learned my lesson; I deserved everything they did to me for what I’d done. Eventually the authorities busted the gang for drugs and accidentally found me. I told them everything I knew about the IRA and in exchange I got put in protective custody. But, I just couldn't live that way, everyday looking over my shoulder, so I ran away and came here." Shame was heavy on his heart and the darkness he’d spent so long trying to hide was all out in the open now. “I was a dumb kid, I thought if I joined them I would finally have a family but they never even looked for me.”

There was no way in a million years Sam could still love him now that he knows. When he looked up Sam’s eyes were sad; he wasn’t angry or so many other things he could’ve been and it would’ve been justified.  Lucifer was just waiting for him to leave but instead he surprised him when he reached over and took his hand. “If I get sent back, I’m a dead man.”

“How old were you?” The blondes lip quivered.

“Fifteen.” He answered pained and Sam grimaced rubbing his back soothingly still holding his hand with the other.

“You didn’t deserve what they did to you and you still don’t.” Sam insisted and tears streamed down the blonde’s face pulling his hand away to bury his face in his palms with a pitiful sob. “I’m here for you Luci, I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“You still want to marry me?” he mumbled and Sam pulled him into a hug which Lucifer was reluctant to fall into.

"Yes, I still want to marry you." He held him for a long while, Sam’s heart was breaking for him and somehow it all made sense. This explained everything, why he always kept people at arm’s length, why he was so afraid to go home, why intimacy was so hard for him and why he hid what some of his tattoos say. He shuddered against Sam and held onto his shirt.

They stayed there for a long while, neither said anything and for once Lucifer just let him hold him.

xXx

That night Dean had managed to wrangle everyone into going bowling. Cas was there and intentionally put himself on John’s team to try and win over his good graces. He may not be the best shot, a good hunter or rich but if he was good at one thing it was bowling. Dean watched him with a smile from his, Lucifer’s, Mary’s and Sam’s team as he slowly won over his dad’s favor. Cas, Bobby and John played together on the other. They all gathered together to eat for a break before they started their second game.

“Four of us and we still lost!” Dean grumbled but smiled across the table at his boyfriend with a wink.

“I gotta say, Cas is surprisingly good at this.” John joked and Cas smiled shyly.

“I have a big family, we bowl often.” He interjected and John pat him on the shoulder, it was a little strained but he at least was trying.

“Have them join us some time!” Mary interjected and he smiled.

“Of course, I’ll ask them.” He replied and Mary smiled.

“So, Luci, do you bowl often?” Mary asked. Caught out, he swallowed his pizza shaking his head.

“No, not usually.” He said and Sam just shook his head in amusement.

“What do you do for fun?” she asked and he glanced at Sam as if looking for help.

“Besides working sixty hours a week and primping in the mirror?” Sam jested and Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

“I have hobbies!” he replied adamantly and Mary just snickered at him.

“Name three things you’ve done this past month.” Sam countered and the other shrugged.

“Well, I read, I play my violin…” he ran out of hobbies and shrugged. Sam just laughed.

“Don’t strain yourself.” He joked and reluctantly Lucifer smiled although he kicked his shin under the table which made him laugh more.

“Both are admirable hobbies, don’t let Sam bully you.” Mary added and Lucifer stuck his tongue out at him like a brat.

“Don’t worry, I can think of a few things to fill your time.” Sam winked and the whole table groaned in disgust.

“Not at the table, man!” Dean grumbled and Luci just blushed while Sam laughed.

“Sorry?” He shrugged innocently.

xXx

They started the second game and Lucifer took the opportunity to sneak outside for a smoke, Sam followed him. He lit up his cigarette and Sam grabbed him around the waist making the other man flinch and cough on the smoke.

“Hi.”

“Don’t do that!” he elbowed him in the gut and Sam moved back with an oomph.

“Sorry, Jet Li, I didn’t think I was in danger.” Sam teased rubbing the sore spot before he wrapped a hand around his hip and pressed his body against his back. Kissing up his neck and Lucifer tried to shrug him off though he was giggling cause Sam’s hair was tickling him.

“Stop.” He replied giddily and Sam ceased his teasing only to hug him from behind.

“These are cute.” He nudged his foot that was clad in the worlds tackiest bowling shoes with his own. “Get them from your grandpa?” he nipped his earlobe and Luci shrugged him off his shoulder.

“Can’t a man enjoy a cigarette in peace?” He jested and Sam shook his head.

“Look at you, wandering off to smoke, acting like no one is going to miss you.” Sam hummed cutely and Luci wasn’t sure why his boyfriend was so frisky tonight.

“Did you miss me, Sam?” he asked taking a puff and the younger man nodded with his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re not on your own anymore, mister. You have to answer to me now.” He teasingly squeezed his ass cheek and Lucifer gasped. Reaching back to slap his thigh.

“I don’t answer to anyone.” He replied sternly and Sam snickered.

“Okay, keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” He hummed kissing his neck again and Lucifer pushed him off for real this time.

“Just because we’re, whatever we are, doesn’t mean you _own_ me.” He snapped and Sam frowned.

“Hey, I was only teasing.” He defended and Lucifer pushed him away when he tried to get close again.

“ _Don’t_ joke about that to me.” He looked more frightened than angry and Sam softened.

“Luci, I’m not like them. You can come and go whenever you want.” Sadly, he moved away burying his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders as Lucifer watched him go.

“Sam, wait.” He called and moved to catch him by the arm. “I’m sorry, don’t go. _Please_.” He said softly and Sam just smiled. “I know you’re different, you’re sweet and patient.”

“I have the patience of a saint.” Sam clarified and Lucifer just nodded.

“I know.” They stayed outside for a while in companionable silence as Lucifer finished his cigarette, then he took Sam’s hand who looked exhilarated leading him back inside.

xXx

Mary insisted they stay separated since it was the night before the wedding, Sam was forced out of his room to sleep on the living room couch and he just stared at the ceiling. It was stupid, he felt nervous. He had been there for a while when he heard someone come down the stairs. He glanced over squinting in the dark to see a flash of red robe and blonde hair and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Sam,” Lucifer whispered and climbed onto the couch with him, it was weird and uncomfortable because they’re both big guys on a medium sized couch.

“ _Ooh_ , mom is gonna be _so_ mad at you.” Sam teased although he was already pulling his blanket over him and wrapping him in his arms while Luci buried his head under his chin.

“I’ll take my chances.” He said nudging into him twining his limbs with Sam’s.

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked and Luci nodded.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Me too.” Sam kissed the top of his head and Lucifer sighed moving up to kiss him slowly.

“Maybe we should do something to ease the tension?” it was too dark to see but Sam was pretty sure Lucifer was smirking.

“ _Mhm_ , like what?” Sam asked already knowing the answer. Lucifer pushed a hand between their bodies and tried to fondle him.

“I’ll let you play with my butt.” He joked.

“What are you _twelve_?” He asked but laughed anyway at Lucifer’s usual tactlessness. “Or, we could just talk?” he asked and Lucifer extracted his hand a little confused.

“ _Oh_ , okay. What do you want to talk about?” he asked dropping down to nuzzle his neck.

“What your real hobbies are that you didn’t want to tell my family about.” He said point blank and felt Lucifer smile against his neck. “I happen to know for a fact you leave the office for an hour every Tuesday and Thursday and come back smiling.” He pointed out and Lucifer figured he had caught onto his habits.

“I attend a pole dancing class at the club.” He replied and Sam laughed shaking his head.

“Please tell me that is the gods honest truth.” He replied and Lucifer just chuckled.

“It is _one-hundred_ percent true. I like the exercise and it makes me feel sexy.” He defended and Sam just laughed.

“And what do you wear to these classes?” he asked flirtatiously and Lucifer just shook his head.

“Don’t get any weird ideas.” He defended and Sam smiled.

“Do you wear black? Purple? What?” he kept pushing and Lucifer groaned.

“If you must know I like pink lacy things and yes I’m the only male in my glass. Satisfied?” he replied embarrassed but Sam sighed wantonly. “Wait, are you getting _hard_?” he asked feeling something a little stiff between their bodies.

“You _can’t_ say something like that and expect me _not_ too.” He defended and Lucifer just chuckled.

“When we get home, I’ll give you a little demo. I’ve been practicing.” Now he was just saying things to get him riled up.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sam’s hands split his robe and moved to the dip of his back and beyond the waistband of his boxers between his cheeks. “Does the offer still stand?” he asked biting his lip and Luci practically bowed his back into his hand.

“ _Yes_.” He whispered desperately and Sam carefully fondled his hole and Lucifer gasped against his shoulder.

“What if I wanted you to play with my butt?” Sam asked and Lucifer looked up surprised.

“I-I don’t know, _do you_?” He asked and Sam shrugged extracting his hands.

“I wouldn’t object.” He said and Luci heard a little waver to his voice.

“ _Sam_ ,” he said softly and kissed his neck. “where did this come from?” he asked and the younger man shrugged.

“This is a partnership, we both get what we want. No one owns the other, we’re equals. So, if you want to play with my butt I’m okay with it.” He said and Lucifer just shook his head.

“I overreacted. You don’t have to do that, I know you don’t think of me as an object.”

“I want you to have no question in your mind when we get married. Okay?” he pressed and Lucifer smiled tilting down to kiss him.

“I’ll play with your butt, _just a little_.”

“Okay, can we _stop_ saying that now?” Sam joked a little nervously and Lucifer nodded.

“Yes.” He said and carefully eased Sam’s knees apart just a little so they were on either side of his hips. He ran a hand over his hardening cock for a moment before he moved behind the band of his loose pajamas and passed his balls. “Are you sure?” he asked and Sam nodded. “Everyone is asleep?” he asked cautiously and Sam cleared his foggy mind for a second.

“I doubt anyone is going catch us. Mom and dad sleep like the dead and Dean got pretty drunk but maybe we should make it kind of quick?” Sam said and Luci nodded, with a quick peck to his cheek.

“Mkay.” He whispered nipping his jaw before he moved back. He groped around until he found his entrance and Sam gasped quietly at the unfamiliar sensation, Luci gently ran circles around his hole until he felt Sam relax under him.

Pulling his hand out he sucked his fingers into his mouth and Sam just watched him. “Mm you taste good.” He hummed and though he couldn’t tell in the dim lighting he was sure Sam blushed. He eased his hand back down and carefully pushed the tip of one finger in. “That feel okay?”

“Not bad.” He whispered back and Luci eased it a little further and Sam’s breath caught.

“Try to relax, I will _never_ hurt you, Sam.” He said softly and Sam nodded and eased around the intrusion. Lucifer pulled it back out sucking it again with a satisfied hum, carefully he moved to sit back on his legs with Sam’s on either side of his hips. He reached in his robe pocket and pulled out a small size tube of lube.

“ _Wow_ , you came prepared.” Sam joked a little shakily.

“Well, I thought you were going to finger _me_ , so...” He trailed off and Sam groaned a little at the idea. Luci coated his fingers then moved Sam’s pants down just a little to access his cock and stroked him slowly, who was panting quietly.

Luci eased his now lubed finger back inside him and Sam’s hand was wrapped around his thigh as he held on during the new experience. Sam’s breath caught again when Lucifer pushed against his bundle of nerves and he squirmed a little beneath him as Lucifer proceeded to stroke his cock.

“What was that?” he gasped and Lucifer just chuckled quietly.

“The best part of the male anatomy. You’re sweet spot.” He replied and Sam moaned quietly arching under him when he began to rub it in small circles in time with stroking his cock.

“It feels- _ah_.” He choked stunned and Lucifer just smiled in triumph. “I had no idea.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” he asked knowing the answer and Sam nodded though his head was tossed back. Lucifer pushed on it firmly and Sam groaned, it wasn’t long until he was on the edge with one hand rubbing his face in disbelief at the sensations while the other had a death grip on Lucifer’s shoulder. With a silent moan, he arched up and came, Luci barely bent down in time to lick it up as he stroked him to completion.

“ _Shit_.” Sam gasped and eased back into the cushions like a wet noodle. “That felt amazing.” He complemented and Luci just smiled in accomplishment easing his hands away laying Sam’s cock flat against his stomach giving him a few more reverent strokes mapping all the curves and veins into his memory until Sam’s breath caught with overstimulation and he relinquished his hold.

“That’s why I want you to play with my butt.” He said playfully and Sam just chuckled.

“I thought we weren’t going to say that anymore.” He said blissfully and Lucifer just smiled. Pushing down his own boxers to stroke himself he scrunched Sam’s shirts up to his underarms to admire his perfect body while he attempts to finish himself off. His free hand stroking Sam’s rock hard abs while the other jerks.

Sam grabbed him by the thighs and muscled him up until he straddled his chest and his cock was over his chin. “You can come on my face if you want.” He suggested it like he was offering him a sandwich and Lucifer bit his lip. One hand moved to his hair to guide his head back to expose his long throat and he looked up at him through his fluttering lashes.

“Yes.” He hissed desperately and Sam just stared dazed until he squirt onto his chin, neck and cheek. Lucifer was breathing laboriously until he was spent and Sam just smiled at him.

“So, sexy from here.” He whispered distractedly and licked some drops off his chin and Lucifer moved so he could bend down and into a messy kiss. He tucked himself away and fixed Sam’s pants. Sam pulled his t-shirt off using it to wipe his face only leaving his tank top. “You have a pretty cock.” He whispered and Luci could tell he was just exhausted and blissed out enough to say something like that. He smiled, glad to know he wasn’t the only one that could be a little kinky.

“Next time maybe I’ll dress it up a little.” He flirted and Sam hummed quietly to the erotic image of a pretty pink bow wrapped around Luci’s shaven, full balls and stiff cock. Luci kissed him again and moved to climb off the couch.

“Don’t, stay.” Sam pulled him back on top of him and Lucifer chuckled, because he was even confusing his sentences at this point.

“I’m not nervous anymore.” Luci whispered stroking his hair as he laid on his stomach on top of him and Sam smiled tiredly while Luci buried his face in the bend of his neck.

“Me too.” He replied and Luci just smiled making sure the covers were completely on top of them, he didn’t want to shock Mary again.

“Good night, Sam.”

“Good night.” Sam whispered and Luci could already hear the younger man snoring lightly, with a smile he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is definetly a good bowler.  
> Yes - the "mom and dad sleep like the dead" line was absolutely a pun.  
> I wish I had someone to have the sex with, and possibly get really high.  
> Okay, bye.


	8. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sam and Lucifer's wedding day; the quaint ceremony goes pretty much to plan and the grooms spend a special night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, about twice the size of the previous ones but because I took so long to post it I made some smut and gave you a little more to chew on. Love you babes, thanks for your patience.
> 
> There's like a little bit of plot but a whole lot of PORN in this, I'm not entirely sure what I've done. Sam get's to know what more of Luci's tattoos say and shows him how much he doesn't mind them or his scars.

“Shh, They’re asleep.” Mary whispered when John came stomping down the stairs, he glanced over at the grooms to be snuggled on the couch under a fluffy plaid blanket. He didn’t think either would be able to hear him over Lucifer’s snoring and shook his head. He quietly walked passed them and met Mary in the kitchen the next room over.

“So much for tradition.” He said leaning over to kiss her cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Mary shrugged.

“Oh well, at least they’re that happy, right?” she asked watching him hopefully and John just smiled.

“Of course, whatever you say.” He answered playfully and she leant up to kiss him.

“Want some breakfast? I don’t have to be at the church for a few hours.” She offered and he took her hand.

“Let’s go out instead.” He winked and she smiled brightly. They left the house both looking back momentarily at the love birds on the couch. John shook his head with a snicker, because as much as he loves Mary he wouldn’t be okay with her slobbering all over his shirt in her sleep like Luci was doing to Sam right now.

xXx

“Dum dum duh dum, here comes the bride!” Dean sung loudly in the room and ripped the blanket off his brother and Lucifer, the couple grumbled waking slowly. “Getty up, Buttercup, today’s the big day!” he laughed and turned the TV on while Sam sat up pushing Luci to sit next to him who yawned and reached his hands to the ceiling in a stretch. Dean glanced over where Luci’s robe was opened seeing the brand and some scars on his stomach. He looked surprised and Sam reached over closing his robe for him before he pulled him to lean against his side. Dean didn’t say anything about what he saw and just smiled.

“Mom’s at the church setting up and I’ve been put in charge of making y’all fancy and fed.” He walked into the kitchen and Sam just rolled his eyes at his annoying brother, which he knew he was only doing to mess with him. “Cas will be here in a bit with your tuxes and y’all better be showered by then. Especially you, Sam. It takes you twenty minutes just to fix your hair!” he was yelling from the other room and they heard him banging pans together to make breakfast.

“What is happening?” Luci asked dazed and Sam just sniggered at his tired face.

“Dean is being a dick.” He kissed his cheek then got up, Lucifer tied his robe with another yawn. “I’m gonna grab a shirt, you go ahead and get breakfast then we need to shower.” Sam instructed grabbing his shirt from last night off the floor, that perked Luci up a little.

“We?” he winked playfully and Sam just shook his head.

“Breakfast, now.” He pointed to the other room and he reluctantly nodded and got up.

xXx

After they ate Dean’s breakfast which in fact was delicious; Sam and Lucifer went to shower together, it was hard to keep focused on the task but they knew time was limited before they had to be at the church. Sam massaged Luci’s shoulders before kissing him tenderly on the neck from behind. Luci turned in his arms and pushed up into a kiss.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.” He whispered softly and Sam leant in for another kiss.

“Me either. You know, the longer we take in hear the longer we wait to be married.” He teased and Lucifer immediately climbed out of the shower.

“I’m already done!” he taunted back wrapping a towel around his waist and Sam just shook his head fondly rinsing the conditioner from his hair.

Lucifer towel-dried off and pulled on his robe, Sam emerged a few moments later doing the same. It did indeed take Sam a while to fix his hair and Lucifer just smiled at him working a little bit of gel into his own to get that little bit messy spiked look and he just shook his head at his fiancé.  Eventually, Sam turned off the dryer and tousled his locks just a little, Lucifer was peaking over his shoulder and Sam just smiled winking at him through the mirror.

“In my defense this is a special occasion, I don’t usually take so long.” He said and Lucifer just smiled kissing his shoulder.

“I’m sure.” He teased and Sam just rolled his eyes.  About that time, they both turned to a knock in the door and Sam moved to answer it.

“Here’s your tuxes.” Cas said holding two black hanging bags and Sam took them.

“Thanks, Cas.” He eyed his tuxedo. “You look nice.” He complemented and Cas tugged on his collar.

“Thanks, I’m uncomfortable.” They both snickered at him and he turned and went back downstairs. Sam handed Lucifer the one with his name on it and waited for his reaction once he opened it. Lucifer casually laid it over the bed and opened the plastic bag but his breath caught when he saw a white tux inside. Sam just smiled when the other man ran his hands over it.

“You remembered?” he asked surprised and Sam just cupped his head in his hand and leant over to kiss him.

“I always planned to get it for you.” He answered and Lucifer just smiled, looking back at it giddily.

“Thank you, I love it.” He pulled it from the wrapping and Sam stopped him.

“I am going to leave now though, I don’t want to see you in that until we’re at the church.” He said kissing his cheek one more time before he left to change in Dean’s room. Lucifer smiled at his retreating back then proceeded to get dressed.

xXx

Dean took Sam to the church and Cas took Lucifer in separate cars a little apart from each other to keep them separate. 

Lucifer was waiting in the church lobby for the song to begin and he wondered what was taking so long, he checked his watch then glanced both ways seeing no one.  He heard the wedding march and mentally rolled his eyes but when he opened the door and went inside. Garth was waiting at the alter as he randomly was ordained for weddings and took it upon himself to perform theirs; but, Sam was not at there and everyone was staring back at Lucifer.  He held his breath and tugged on his bowtie. Surely, Sam didn’t leave him. Did he?

“Hey,” Luci heard his familiar voice and looked to his right where Sam gave him his arm. “I can’t stand the thought of you walking down by yourself. So, mind if I give you away?” he smiled cutely and Luci felt his heart leap.

“Not at all.” He took his arm and the audience awed at them as they made their way down to the aisle. He leant over kissing his cheek. “You look beautiful.” He whispered and Luci just smiled with a blush.

“So do you.” Lucifer looked around the small church and didn’t recognize many of the faces aside for the few he’s met over the last couple of days. When they got to the altar they turned to face each other. The preacher was about to begin when Lucifer held up his hand.

“Do you object?” he asked surprised and Lucifer just smiled shaking his head.

“No, no, just one second.” He moved past Sam and behind Dean grabbing Cas who was the other grooms man and looked caught out. He tugged him to his side. “Would you mind?” he asked and Cas beamed.

“I’d be honored.” The crowed sniggered at them but were wearing smiles, Cas moved to stand at Lucifer’s side glancing over at Dean who winked at him. Sam smiled, grateful his husband-to-be was no longer alone on his side.

“Okay, continue.” Lucifer said and Garth just shook his head amused, opening the book he had in his hands.

“We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sam Winchester and Lucifer Morningstar.” He announced to the room flipping a page. “Sam, do you take Lucifer as your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health until death you both shall part?” he asked and both men looked at Sam expectantly, he hesitated playfully and chuckled.

“I do, of course.” He teased and Lucifer looked down smiling.

“And do you Lucifer take Sam as your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, until death you both shall part?”

“I do.” He said seriously and was already nodding before he had finished the question.

“Now, you shall share your vows with one another before I declare you spouses.” He instructed and Lucifer cleared his throat, digging in his pocket he pulled out a little crumbled note. It was written on the back of his bar receipt from a few nights ago and Sam chuckled at him. This is why he has an assistant because he would be a total mess on his own.

“Sam, I uh, wrote this a while ago. In all honesty, I was very drunk and I don’t think most things I wrote are appropriate to say at an alter in a chapel,” the guests all chuckled at his innocent shrug as he handed him the paper. “Read it later, for now I’d like to speak from the heart.” He cleared his throat again awkwardly and reached over taking Sam’s hands. “You know I used to tell myself I was always on my own and sure that’s true for most of my life but not entirely because I’ve had you for the past five years.

Though you may not know it, you have always taken care of me. You’re the one that kept me from getting stranded in Japan during the government shut down, you’ve saved me numerous times from exhaustion by bringing me coffee, exactly the way I like it every time, almost.” He smiled and they both laughed together. “I know I’ve never been good at saying thank you but I am thankful for you, Sam. It wasn’t any one grand thing that I can point to and say that’s where I fell in love with him. Because, it was the little things.

The way you always seem to know what to say, or what I need before I know it myself and no matter how hard I try to push you away or pretend I don’t need you, you have always fought for me. I don’t have the time or the right words to tell you what you mean, you’re my hero and I don’t have much of a way with words so let me just say I love you, Sam.” He smiled wiping his eyes that had teared up a little during his speech and Sam smiled holding his hands tighter.

“I love you.” Sam said back and had a little moisture in his eyes as well.

“I’ll have to show you how much later as well.” He winked and Sam blushed embarrassed, Dean was cracking up behind him and Sam couldn’t help but laugh and elbow his brother too.

“So, I guess it’s my turn.” He said and reached into his pocket, his was folded neatly and typed out and Lucifer had to smile. “Before I read this, I just want you to know you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for my whole life, I didn’t even know it but you were there with me the whole time.” He smiled taking his hand holding the note with the other, Luci just smiled and looked up at him with his undivided attention. “I wanted to bring you home so I found this Irish blessing that I’d like to recite over you.” He smiled and Lucifer looked up at him enraptured, Sam cleared his throat again and began to recite the poem. _“You are the star of each night,_ _You are the brightness of every morning,  You are the story of each guest,  You are the report of every land.  No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank,  In field or valley, on mountain or in glen.  Neither above, nor below, neither in sea,  Nor on shore, in skies above,  Nor in the depths.  You are the kernel of my heart,  You are the face of my sun,  You are the harp of my music,  You are the crown of my company_.” He smiled feeling a little foolish for reciting an old poem in front of his whole family but it was worth it the way Lucifer’s face lit up, Sam folded the paper and gave it to him. Lucifer looked down at it for some time before he put it in his pocket and reached over for Sam’s hands. “I love you, welcome home.” He added and Lucifer beamed though a couple tears escaped the traps of his eyes.

“With the power invested in me by the state of Kansas I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss.” Garth discreetly wiped one of his own eyes as he watched Sam and Lucifer embrace one another and fall into a tentative kiss.

“That was beautiful.” Lucifer whispered and Sam smiled.

“I meant every word. I love you.”

“I love you, Sam. You’re everything.”

 

xXx

For the reception, they hired a DJ and laid out a dance floor outdoors behind the quaint country church. Sam had just left Luci at their table to get some more champagne, courtesy of Ellen, and was caught by Jess on his way.

“Sam,” she called and he turned to meet with her. “I guess congratulations are in order?” she tried to smile but Sam could tell she wasn’t happy to be giving those congrats.

“Thanks,” he smiled awkwardly and shrugged burying his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to call you back, its just,”

“Sam, you told me directly that you were going to marry Luci, I guess I just didn’t want to believe it.” She looked down sadly. 

“I want you to know if things had been different, it would’ve been you I was waiting for at the end of the aisle.” He exhaled trying to think of the right way to say things. “I always thought that maybe we’d find each other again but then Luci came and I just fell?” he tried to explain furrowing his brows and Jess just smiled sadly. He grinned unwillingly just thinking about him. “He’s just such a pain in the ass but he’s an amazing person.” He laughed cutting himself off and Jess reluctantly smiled to see him so happy.

“I’ve seen how you look at him. You never looked at me like that. I’m your white picket fence,” She said regrettably and shrugged. “but we were never meant to be together.”

Sam took in a deep breath and nodded sorrowfully; she was right, Luci challenged him in all the right ways, he opened his mind and his heart. He needs him just like Sam needs Luci. Sam never thought in a million years he could think about his boss that way, a few days ago he couldn’t wait to be without him now he couldn’t be without him for even a few moments. “I really am happy for you.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.” He replied and she nodded moving in to give him a hug, he pulled her close and closed his eyes for a few moments until she pulled away.

“Good bye, Sam.” She turned and left and he watched her go. When Sam came back to the table, he was carrying two glasses handing one to his husband who glanced up but remained stoic while sipping his drink. He had seen them talking and had gotten the wrong impression.

“And now the grooms will start us off with the first dance.” The DJ announced and Lucifer huffed with his arms crossed.

“Come dance with me?” Sam asked setting the glass down and Luci just shook his head.

“I don’t feel like it,”

“Well if you don’t want to dance then that’s _just fine by me_!” Sam mocked in a prissy voice and Lucifer turned to glare.

“Why don’t you ask Jessica to dance with you?” he pouted petulantly setting his glass down and stared at it, but Sam just smiled and pulled the other man out of his seat by the lapels of his jacket.

“Because, I want to dance with _you_. Jerk.” Sam replied and pulled him close tilting his chin up and kissed him. His lips slowly beckoning him to open up, Luce moaned into the kiss as Sam licked into his mouth holding him close by his jacket so he couldn’t be a pest and pull away. “Now, stop sulking at our wedding.”

“Ass.” Lucifer grumbled but couldn’t help that he was smiling.

“Yes, but I’m _your_ ass.” Sam flirted pecking him on the lips one more time.

“And don’t you forget it.” Luci replied smacking him on a round butt cheek and Sam blushed and withdrew to pull Lucifer to the dance floor as their song came on, Heaven by Brian Adams, and Sam brought him close as they swayed together. “Is this our song now?” Lucifer asked and Sam nodded pecking him on the nose.

“Mhmm…I think it fits, don’t you?” Sam asked and reluctantly Lucifer smiled.

“I thought I was named after the devil?” He retorted and Sam smiled.

“Nah, you’re an angel.” He cupped his cheek guiding him into a kiss Lucifer wrapping his arms around his waist copping a feel. Sam chuckled and pulled back. “Well, maybe not in the sheets.” He winked and Lucifer laughed removing the offending hand to hold him close.

"I hope you don’t regret this." Luci rested his head on Sam's chest.

"Oh, I will, the good news is I only have to deal with you for two years and your citizenship will be permanent." Sam kissed his head and Luce just smacked him on the shoulder.

"I hate you." Lucifer teased.

"Hate you too."

John was watching them from afar and smiled softly turning surprised when Mary moved to stand beside him and twined their fingers together.

“They’re sweet, aren’t they?” she asked resting her head on his shoulder, John nodded kissing her on the top of the head.

“Yeah, they actually are.” He smiled sadly and she caught the expression from the corner of her eye.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and he reluctantly shook his head before he draped his arm over her shoulders.

“Nothing.” He replied and she just sighed into him, watching her sons dance with their boyfriends as Dean drug Cas to the floor who begrudgingly joined him in a waltz. “I don’t have to dance with him for the father dance do I?” he asked randomly and Mary just laughed.

“I think that’s only for daughters.” He was so relieved it was a little comical. “Don’t worry.” She joked shaking her head; however, when the dance came up for her to dance with Sam she didn’t hesitate when he came over and drug her out onto the floor towering over her.

“I’m so happy for you.” She said and smiled patting him on the cheek.

“I’m happy too.” They swayed together and Lucifer ducked his head moving to the punch bowl to fill up on liquor, he turned watching Sam dance with his mom and his shoulders drooped as he looked down into his glass.

“Hey sweetheart.” Ellen said as she moved to stand beside him and he smiled over at her but it was strained.

“Hey, Ellen.” He replied downing the glass.

“Where’s your momma?” she asked and he shrugged not looking her in the yes. “c’mon.” she said grabbing him by the sleeve and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Reluctantly, he smiled and they swayed together throughout most of the song.

“Thank you.” He said sadly yet grateful and Ellen just smiled at him kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t mention it.” She winked and they were separated when Sam and Mary made their way over and traded, Sam and Ellen joked with each other as the other pair moved away.

“You know, I always wanted another son.” Mary smiled up at her new son-in-law and Lucifer smiled sadly.

“I always wanted a mum.” He said with watery eyes and she wiped them slowly.

“You’ve got one now.” She promised and brought him into a swaying hug. Lucifer, for once, wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck with a smile.

Cas tried to pull away once the song ended but Dean pulled him back with a possessive arm around his waist.

“Nope, not done with you yet.” Dean teased and Cas blushed a little as he nuzzled his neck. “You know, its tradition for the best man and maid-of-honor to hook up at the wedding. Since were both best men I guess we’ll just have to make do.” He pulled back winking and Cas rolled his eyes affectionately.

“You realize you no longer have to use pick-up lines on me?” Cas retorted and Dean just shrugged.

“Yeah, don’t mean I don’t still want too.” He flirted back and Cas just shook his head leaning over to put his chin on Dean’s shoulder as they wrapped their arms around each other. Cas smiled as Dean quietly sang “Bring It On Home To Me” into his neck and he squeezed him a little tighter.

xXx

The couple left the reception around midnight and went to a nearby bed-n-breakfast for their first night as a married couple. The moment they were both in the room with the bags shoved to the nearest wall, Lucifer was tugging at Sam’s jacket and pushed it from his arms. He leant up to seal their lips in a kiss and Sam wrapped his arms around his waist.

Lucifer went for the buttons of Sam’s shirt next undoing them from the top down, moving back to look him in the eyes as he did. Sam let him push the fabric down his arms then run his hands over his tanned flesh. Luci looked at him in awe wrapping his hands around his hard hips.

“Are you going to let me make love to you?” Sam asked and Luci swallowed hard.

“What do you think we’ve been doing?” he joked but Sam just cupped his cheek kissing him slowly.

“I mean really make love to you, let me kiss every inch and love every scar and tattoo. Be close to you. Will you let me do that?” he asked again and Lucifer let out a shaky breath before he nodded slowly.

“I’ll try.” He answered at length and Sam smiled softly tilting his chin up to seal their lips together again. He held the kiss for a long while before he moved back and just looked at him. “What?” he asked confused at Sam’s hesitation who just smiled widely.

“Nothing, I just want to see you in that a little while longer.” He replied sweetly running his eyes over his husband in that white tux and Lucifer just smiled shyly back. After a prolonged moment, Sam unraveled Lucifer’s bowtie then started on the buttons of his shirt. He pushed the clothes from his upper body then ran his fingers down his sides making the other man shiver.

“I want to make you happy.” Luci said out of the blue and Sam looked confused. Maybe he didn’t deserve Sam, maybe he did, either way; he’s what Sam wants and Sam deserves everything.

“You already do.” Sam pressed softly running his fingers over Lucifer’s lips until they parted with a gasp, Sam bent down plundering his mouth again with his tongue. He started on Luci’s belt then unzipped his pants before he slowly pushed them down his thighs.

He knelt in front of him but looked up into his eyes. Luci was apprehensive but just bit his lip as Sam pulled his pants the rest of the way down, they didn’t break eye contact until Sam looked away and took in the sight of Luci’s lower stomach and thighs.

He was still wearing his white silk boxers though his erection was clearly visible through the thin fabric. Sam’s thumbs ran patterns over his tattered skin then his fingers brushed down the backs of his legs. He tilted forward to give his hip a little love bite and Lucifer pet his soft hair.

He kissed the line of scars around his stomach and Lucifer’s breath hitched. Sam removed his pants and shoes next and Luci stepped out of them using Sam’s shoulder for balance. He was waiting for Sam to bring up his scars, ask him what his captors had done but he didn’t.

“You’re beautiful Luci, just as you are.” Sam assured with steady hands on the back of his thighs, Luci trembled and Sam squeezed the soft flesh of his ass. Unexpectedly he mouthed the erection through the fabric and Lucifer gasped surprised. Sam looked up at him with mischief in his eyes and pulled back, pleased with the reaction Lucifer gave him.

He pushed his fingertips behind the band of his boxers and Lucifer’s breath hitched as he pulled them down slowly; his eyes widened when his erection sprung free with a white and pink, bouncy silk and lace bow tide around his balls and cock like a cock ring.

“ _Shit._ ” Sam gasped and Lucifer’s muscles trembled scrumptiously. “that for me?” he asked softly and Luci just nodded with his lip clinched between his teeth. Sam ran his fingers over the fabric careful not to unravel it in reverence then the thin pink scars all along his private areas and just looked up into his eyes. Luci was holding his breath but felt a swell of warmth when Sam just smiled affectionately and moved to stand. Cupping the nape of his neck, Sam drew him into a slow kiss as his other hand wrapped around his hip.

“Do you like it?” he asked self-consciously and Sam answered with another deep kiss rutting his hardness against the other man so he knows how much he really does.

“Nothing that pretty should be legal.” He gasped and Lucifer blushed pleased by the approval. Easily, Sam moved and picked him up by the thighs. Luci wrapped his arms around his neck unsure of his strength but was pleasantly surprised when Sam effortlessly backed to the bed sitting down with Luci on his lap.

Sam explored his mouth with his tongue for a while his hands in his hair and braced firmly around his back. Sam pulled back and moved up the bed until he was rested against the head board and Lucifer was straddling him.

“Once you learn to let me love you, then I’ll fuck you like you want.” Sam said and Luci let out a little gasp, rolling his hips against Sam’s.

“Why wait?” Luci asked breathlessly but Sam kissed him long and slow.

“Because if you want me to because that’s what you like then I will, but if you want me to be rough with you because you’re punishing yourself I _won’t_ be a part of it.” Sam said sternly and knew he had pushed the right button when Lucifer hung his head in shame.

Sam ran his fingertips over his full bottom lip and smiled slowly, he tilted forward to kiss him and Luci shifted. Feeling aroused and a little annoyed at the slow pace. "So, you're gonna sit right there and you're gonna tell me what every one of your tattoos say.” Sam smiled and Luci sighed in exasperation. "I know this means lost," he went on touching two fingers to the ink. "I know what this is from." He pressed his hand against the pentagram and Luce's breath caught. "but what is this one?" He set his palm against his lower hip with some sloppy writings and Luci bit his lip.

“Sam, I don’t.” he closed his eyes and dropped his head. “I-“

“Don’t tell me you don’t know, because I know that you do.” He replied and waited a long time for him to answer.

“Rough translation it says…whore.” He still had his eyes closed and Sam held his hand tight.

“And this one?” asked about the one on his thigh.

“Bastard.” His lip quivered and he moved to wipe his eyes. “Bitch, slut, slave, shit, weak, pig…ours.” he blubbered it all out with a shuddering cry and Sam wrapped his arms all around him and held him as close as was humanly possible. Sam hushed him and ran his fingers through his hair and found some tears had formed in his own eyes.

“It’s not true, none of it. Do you understand me?” Sam pressed and he cried in the bend of his neck and Sam just held him for a long time. "You know what I see?" Sam asked and Luce just shook his head.

Sam moved his hand and pressed it into Lucifer's skin against random markings. "Strong, beautiful, free, cherished, accepted, loved." He buried his face in a million kisses until Lucifer was smiling a little again.

"Truthfully, Sam?" He sounded like a scared little Irish kid and Sam nodded with a little sniffle.

"Yes." Sam pulled him back in for a long kiss.

“I’ve never told anyone before.” He whispered and Sam shook his head and wiped his tears with a thumb.

“I swear I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone. You can trust me.” He swore and Lucifer just nodded slowly. “but you need to know, you’re none of those things, Luci. No one can decide who you are or what you’re worth.” He said sternly and kissed him again and Lucifer just let out the breath he was holding. “Not even me.” He added and Lucifer smiled, running the tips of his fingers over his lip before he moved in for a slow deep kiss.

“Take care of me.” He whispered timidly and Sam just nodded and carefully rolled him over onto his back and rested between his legs.

“You’re too pretty to be this sad on your wedding night.” Sam replied teasingly tugging the silk around his cock and the blonde gasped. “I’ll fix that.” His eyes traveled him warmly and Luci just smiled unsuccessfully forcing down the blush that swam from his cheeks to his chest. He’s been looked at naked more times than he can count but something about the way Sam looks at him sends a warmth through him like no one else ever has.

His hands roamed his body tracing every scar, tattoo and dip that he could reach. Dipping down, Sam's lips moved over a nipple where he nibbled softly on the bud, with an unsteady sigh Luci's body curved up against the pressure.

Lucifer never knew it could feel this good to go slow, he always thought he was here for everyone else’s pleasure even in his own relationships they were all abusive douchebags. Not once did any of them try to help him up, they only ever beat him down.

Sam wrapped a large hand around his wrist holding it firmly against the bed and Sam felt him tremble underneath him. “I won’t hurt you.” He knew it would be a long road but he was hell bent on gaining Lucifer’s trust. The words helped Lucifer relax again, laying limp against the bed where his muscles were taut before.

With a little bite, Sam moved from his nipple and Lucifer gasped pleased. He moved and kissed his pentagram brand down to his stomach and the 'v' of his hips nipping lightly. Luce hummed delightfully confused by the gentle attention. Sam released his wrist and ran his hands down both his sides licking a smooth line up the inside of Lucifer’s thigh.

The older man huffed in delight and Sam smiled against his skin. Moving further, he ran his tongue over the silk then along his shaft and Luce gasped quietly his back curving and knees bending around Sam's head. Chuckling, Sam slipped his hands under his butt and massaged his soft mounds as he took him deep and started to bob his head slowly all the way down until lips touched fabric.

Lucifer pet his hair the other hand holding him by the shoulder. Sam’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock as he glanced up, their eyes meeting. Luci didn’t think Sam knew how to do any of this and couldn’t deny the fact that he’d won. Sam was able to make love to him slowly and intimately and Luce couldn’t pull himself away, no matter how afraid he was to let someone this close.

Sam hummed around him pulling off his cock to duck lower, his hand was still stroking him slowly but Sam’s lips traveled down to his balls to suck and lick. He pulled one full one into his mouth sucking hard before he pulled off paying the same attention to the next one and Lucifer shuttered. After, Sam ducked further letting Luci’s cock go to push his knees up over his shoulders and to Luci’s chest. Luce gasped out loud when he felt himself spread out and fluttering against the cool air, he felt Sam’s breath on him before he ran the flat of his tongue over his puckered hole.

"Sam?' he asked confused but Sam just pumped his tongue over the sensitive bud, when Lucifer trembled again and his hand tightened almost painfully on his shoulder Sam moved back.

"I’ve got you, don’t worry." He whispered and met no more resistance from his counterpart as he swept his tongue over him again and again for several moments ignoring the tickle of silk on his forehead. He pressed his tongue in slowly and Luci squirmed but the breathless moans were enough to tell Sam to continue.

He glanced up to check on him and at this point Luce was holding his own knees up and his cock was laying hard against his own stomach. Smiling in accomplishment, Sam lapped at him sticking his tongue in as far as he could go before he dared attempt anything with his fingers.

When he tried moments later his index finger slipped in easily and Luci moaned, his hips rolling up. Sam moved his lips and eased Luci’s legs back down so they were rested on either side of his head. He sucked down his cock again tasting precome on his tongue. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube. Moving back from the cock in his mouth, he retracted his fingers and squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand and rubbed them together to heat it up. Putting the bottle next to Lucifer on the bed.

Luci craned his neck to see what was happening when Sam had retreated but tossed his head back when Sam pressed two fingers back in. Luci whined in his throat but pressed his hips down against the invasion.

Sam stroked his cock with the other hand before he sucked him back down his throat, simultaneously thrusting his fingers in an even rhythm. Luci didn’t know if he wanted to grind down or thrust up.

"I-I’m ready." He gasped and Sam pulled off his cock.

"I want to take care of you, just lay back and let me do this." His head dropped down again and Luci buried his hands in his hair to pull him off.

“Sam, you’ve done enough.” Luci whispered feeling guilty that he’s getting all the attention.

“Not until I say so, Lucifer.” He replied sternly and dove back down with increased fervor, Lucifer gasped his chest heaving when his prostate was pounded again and again by long thick fingers and his cock head hit the back of Sam’s throat.

“ _F-fuck._ ” He moaned not realizing his hand was still pulling his thick hair, he focused on loosening his grip. He didn’t know how many fingers were up his ass at this point, his legs were wrapped around Sam’s head and shoulders and his back arched off the mattress.

All he could do is focus on not cumming right then and stared dumbly at the ceiling. He was panting pitifully and his thighs flinched around Sam’s head as he felt his orgasm coil in his gut. Sam pulled off and retracted his fingers to tighten the bow around his cock to stop the flow and Lucifer whimpered pitifully. “Not yet, hold on a little longer.” Sam whispered stuffing him full of fingers again with an obscene squish. Lucifer clasped his shoulder in a death grip with a full body tremble when he pushed his sweet spot again.

"Sam, I need you.” He whined and the younger man halted his movements, he very gently pulled his fingers out and moved to crawl up his body and kiss him. He was very impressed with the little sweat puddle that rested in his chest cavity and the full body blush he was sporting.

“I’m here. What do you need?” Lucifer’s lip quivered cupping Sam’s face in his hands and forcing their foreheads together.

“Make love to me." When their eyes met, his face was pleading and Sam smiled.

“Make love, you know the difference?” Sam asked to make sure and Lucifer nodded.

"Yes."

“Okay, that’s all I needed.” Lucifer understood, Sam had seen him through the façade long before Lucifer even knew he had one. Behind all his harsh demeanor he just needed someone to show him how to love.

Sam kissed him again slowly before he moved away then crouched between his legs. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down kicking them off on the floor then he absentmindedly stoked himself as his eyes ran over his beautiful husband. He'd never seen him like this, submissive, hard and trusting, before and that in itself would be enough to get him off for many years. He felt rock hard already just from sucking on him, he licked his lip tasting just a little tart that had clung to them.

“Shit.” Lucifer gasped stroking his own cock and Sam cocked his head curiously.

“What?” he asked, his mouth feeling a little dry and Lucifer just licked his lips with wide lust filled eyes.

“You’re just, so sexy. Fuck.” He grimaced dropping his head back when a little cum dribbled out of his hard cock and Sam felt a flush run down his own chest. Lucifer forced his head back up so he could continue to look at him. “I can’t believe you’re my husband, fuck you’re hot.” Luci gasped and Sam was pleased that he thought so highly of not only him but his physique as well.

Sam finally managed to drag his eyes away and pop open the bottle in his hand and spread lubricant onto himself, Lucifer just watched every second afraid of what he might miss if he looked away. Sam dipped down over him kissing him again as he gently spread it over his hole.

“You’re sexy as hell too, just thought you aught to know.” Sam flirted before he pushed his knees up to his chest with his elbows under the crooks and settled his cock in his slick ass crack, he let out a little groan at the warmth that settled there and Lucifer bit his cheek in anticipation.

Sam tossed one leg to rest on his shoulder using the same arm to align himself, he buried his thick cock in slow and deep. Lucifer’s body swallowed him hungrily with his head thrown back with a silent moan. Sam reached over him grabbing a pillow and propped his hips up off the bed and gave him a few moments to settle around him as he was fluttering around his massive dick.

“ _Fuck_.” Luci moaned squeezing his eyes shut as his legs twitched uselessly around Sam’s neck and shoulder. Sam felt his thighs tighten around him defensively before they quivered and relaxed. Wordlessly, Sam began to thrust in and out of his tight hole and Lucifer whined breathlessly every time he prodded his already sensitive prostate.

“How long has it been?” Sam asked and Lucifer blushed at the random question.

“A long, long time.” He replied staring at the ceiling.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Sam replied with a cocky grin.

“No, don’t hold back.” Feeling exposed and humiliated, Lucifer blushed and threw his arm over his face. He liked what he felt, a big heady cock in his wet asshole and he felt ashamed for that. Like he deserved what his captors had done to him, like it was his fault because he was a hungry slut and asked for it just like they said he had.

"Don’t hide, you’re beautiful. You feel so good." Sam praised reaching down his removed his arm and twined their fingers together pinning it on top of the bed. He bent down and kissed him wrapping his other arm around him and began to thrust in shallow even thrusts. “Thank you for letting me in, I love you so much.” He whispered in his ear and Lucifer had never felt so loved before. He didn’t even know what he could say back.

He nuzzled his neck, sucking on his ear until he reached down taking him in hand to stroke in tandem with his hips. They carried on for several moments, Lucifer almost came twice but Sam would stop and squeeze the base of his cock and tell him ‘not yet, hang onto me, stay.’ And how could Lucifer argue with that? When Sam decided it was time he knelt back on his knees and teased at the fabric around Lucifer’s leaking cock.

“Can I open my present now?” he asked childishly with blown pupils and Lucifer just licked his dry lips and nodded. Sam unraveled the pretty little thing and let the fabric drag over his sensitive head and Lucifer whimpered, Sam surprised him when he brought it to his nose and took in a deep sniff with a groan. “Mmm smells _so good_ , just like you, _Princess_.” The endearment sent a shiver up Lucifer’s spine and he trembled.

“S-Sam, can I come? I-I need to come.” Lucifer whispered and Sam smiled wrapping a large palm around him and Lucifer arched into him.

“Come on then sweetheart, you call the shots it’s all on you. What do you want me to do?” Sam asked leisurely stroking him but not nearly enough to get him off, his hips jumped into Lucifer involuntarily with impatience and Luci hissed through his teeth.

“F-fuck me, fuck me hard until I come.” He demanded and Sam smiled slowly, the little prick had been holding out on him until Lucifer was the one begging for it. He acted like he was the one in charge but in reality Lucifer was calling the shots. He had relinquished all authority and would obey anything he said at this moment.

“Your wish is my command.” Sam whispered kneeling over him he pushed his knees back with his elbows and began thrusting again; slowly at first, then he snapped his hips forward hard and Lucifer arched and dropped his head back. Sam was relentless, as he pounded into him. His hair fell over his forehead and eyes and Lucifer stroked his own cock fast and held onto his shoulder with the other hand.

Breathing laboriously, he pounded him rough and quick until he was inching up the bed from the force. Lucifer was babbling obscenities but seemed much more comfortable with this pace then the leisurely love making and Sam packed away that information for later. But now, he wanted to give it to him like he likes it since he was able to prove his point.

Eventually Sam gripped his hips hard enough to bruise holding him in place while he fucked him raw, Lucifer’s moans were choppy with the movement but he was loving it. His back arched up with a full body tremble and he came hard all over his stomach and chest. Sam huffed a little winded but smiled at Lucifer who’s eyes were in the back of his head as he twitched and milked out over his shaking hand.

“Shit, Luci. You’re so sexy, fuck.” Sam gasped, surprised at his own language. No one has ever wracked cussing out of him before but Lucifer was an all new experience all on his own. He trembled and pulled his jumping hips out to come on his ass but Lucifer reached for his slick side and shoulder.

“Come inside me.” He begged and that was enough, Sam slammed into his quivering prostate one more time making the other man arch and his eyes roll back in his head again. Sam came hard jolting all up his spine when his orgasm was pulled from his gut. It took several moments for his spurts to end before he released Lucifer’s legs to land on either side of him and he collapsed on him.

They explored each other’s mouths like they were starving between heaving in breaths of air. Sam pulled out slowly until he fell free with a slurp and felt his come leaking from his husband and off the tip of his own cock. They shared sloppy kisses for a long while then gazed into each other’s eyes. Lucifer chuckled as Sam heaved in breaths collapsing next to his ear and he hummed curiously.

“What’s funny?” Sam asked breathlessly.

“I thought you didn’t like a mess?” he replied and Sam shook his head, he hadn’t even thought of putting on a condom. His excitement to sleep with him for the first time overwhelmed his sensibilities.

“If that were true I wouldn’t like you.” He teased and Lucifer snort out a laugh.

“Shut up.” He countered and Sam lifted himself enough to kiss him slow and soft again.

“Round two?” Sam teased kissing down his chest and Lucifer shivered.

“Goddamn, to be in my twenties again.” He replied jealously and laid back letting the young man take his pleasures as he wanted. “I’ll get you off again but Little Luci is calling it a night.” He added and Sam chuckled from where he was licking up the cum from Lucifer stomach; he hummed in disagreement then squished three fingers inside his messy hole, sucking on his limp cock that began to harden once more. Lucifer gasped impressed. “Then again, maybe _not??_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a goddamn miracle worker; he's such a precious moose baby and at the same time a fucking machine, sex god. I need one.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Sam and Lucifer find themselves facing the music when an immigration officer pays them a visit.
> 
> They try to settle into their new roles in and out of the office.

Lucifer woke slowly with a heavy arm draped over his stomach and a hard body aligning his back. He groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes with his palm, the sun was shining through the sheer curtains and he couldn’t help but smile. Sam was still snoring behind him and hadn’t woken up yet, Lucifer carefully turned to face him which caused his snoring to stop and he blinked with a hum. Luci kissed his dimple then scoot down the bed a little to bury is head under his chin, Sam sighed softly as he wrapped his arm around his husbands back closing his eyes again. Sam gasped a little surprised when he felt Lucifer’s hand wrap around his cock which was a little stiff already this early in the morning.

“Luci?” he whispered but moaned quietly as the other man began stroking him slowly the other hand wrapping around his hip. The blonde smiled against his neck when he felt him stirring to hardness in his hand, Sam’s fingers played with Lucifer’s hair and his eyes opened slowly. Squinting a little at the sunlight, Sam’s hand moved down to the dip of Lucifer’s back as he played with the idea of fingering him.

“Shhh.” Lucifer hummed against his neck and his lips moved down a little further and his tongue lapped at his clavicle before he sucked a mark into his skin. Sam’s breath caught and his hips jumped a little, Lucifer chuckled and increased the speed to quick jerks. Sometimes a fast orgasm is what’s called for and Lucifer believes this is one of those times, Sam panted above him his hand moving to massage one of Lucifer’s butt cheeks. Sam’s hips jumped again and Lucifer felt the warm liquid squirt out onto his hand. “Yeah, give me your come.” Lucifer praised quietly mouthing at the mark on Sam’s skin and Sam relaxed and sighed in relief when it was all over.

“Good morning to you too.” Sam breathed and Lucifer just grinned moving up a little to bring him into a long kiss.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He echoed back and laid so they were facing each other, Sam smiled slowly cupping Lucifer’s cheek in his hand before he pulled him into another kiss.

“I can’t believe we have to go home today.” Sam said remorsefully and Lucifer frowned.

“We’ll have each other; nothing is going to change when we’re back there.” Lucifer comforted and Sam nodded. He could tell he was thinking of going back to work, what people are going to say and if Lucifer will treat him differently now or not. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” He said back and Lucifer smiled softly moving in to kiss him again.

“Get cleaned up and I’ll order us some breakfast.” Lucifer said and climbed out of the bed moving to grab one of the hotel robes to pull on, Sam just propped his head up and watched him.

xXx

Grinning like idiots, Sam and Lucifer checked out of their hotel room and went back to his parent’s house. They had just walked into the front door and set their luggage down when they realized John was entertaining a guest in the living room. He was dressed in a suit and didn’t seem the least bit familiar.

“Sam, this man needs to have a word with you.” John called him in, worriedly they entered the room together and the man stood up.

“Sam Winchester, Lucifer Morningstar. I’m Agent Davies with immigration.” He introduced himself and reached out to shake Sam’s hand then Lucifer’s. The couple glanced between each other but tried not to look worried. “I need to ask you both a few questions.”

John was standing next to him with his hands in his pockets looking at the floor guiltily and Lucifer glared. He’d threatened him and Luci was many things but not dumb, John was the culprit behind this.

“I’m sorry what is this about?” Sam feigned ignorance and the agent gave him a knowing look.

“Let’s cut to the chase Mr. Winchester, I know your husbands visa has expired and he offered you a great deal of money to marry him so he can have an American citizenship. Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be, you can come with me now or we can speak at the jail.” He answered and Sam clinched his jaw looking at his dad.

“This is you, isn’t it?” he hissed and John just crossed his arms.

“If you’ll follow me Mr. Morningstar,” Agent Davies cut in to avoid any outbursts and took Lucifer by the elbow to guide him from the room.

“No, leave him alone!” Sam stepped between the two but Lucifer just sat his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Sam, it’s okay. We’ll answer his questions then we can head to the airport.” He said calmly and Sam took in a deep breath and nodded begrudgingly. He leant up to kiss his cheek attempting to be casual and Sam followed his play.

“Okay, I’ll be here when you’re done.” Sam reassured him and Luci sent him a smile but his eyes looked sad. He followed the agent down the hall and they sat in the dining room.

“Sam-“ John started setting his hand on his shoulder but Sam shrugged it off.

“Don’t.” he warned and John stepped back.

“I was only trying to protect you, I didn’t know how you felt about him.” He urged and Sam glared.

“You did know, you just didn’t want to accept it. What are you going to do to Dean? Have Cas kidnapped?” Sam accused and John just shook his head with a defeated shrug.

“I called him before what I saw at the airport, before I knew how you felt, but it was too late to take it back. I’m so sorry, son.” To is credit he at least looked guilty for what he’d done. Sam just shook his head and moved to the other side of the room, he couldn’t talk to him just now.

xXx

“You don’t know what his middle name is?” Agent Davies mocked with a shake of his head and Luci looked down, he’d gotten the last five questions wrong and he already felt bad enough about that as it is without his impeding deportation looming over his head.

“I told you the truth, we were going to get married so I could stay but everything is different now.” Luci insisted but the agent just shook his head.

“Right, how convenient.” He retorted and scoffed. “What _do_ you know about him?” He asked tauntingly but Lucifer just smiled.

“I know he’s kind, he was willing to risk everything for me; his family, his college girlfriend, even his freedom and when he learned how fucked up I am he didn’t turn away. He tried to help me, has helped me.

I know he’s the most understanding individual I think I’ve ever met and I know I don’t deserve him. I deserve to be sent away or even put in prison for what I’ve done, I could never earn Sam in a million years but he loves me anyway. So, I don’t care what you do to me. Send me away, put me in jail, it makes no difference to me if I don’t have him. But, whatever you decide, don’t hold Sam accountable. He’s innocent.” Lucifer looked down at his hands and waited for the cuffs to come on or whatever it is they do to con artists but the agent just sat and pondered for a few moments.

“You really know nothing about him.” He stated half mindedly and Lucifer looked up and shrugged in defeat. “Even so, thousands of couples get married every year without really knowing anything about each other.” He continued rubbing his face in his hands and Lucifer looked up with a glimmer of hope that maybe they will be okay. “I’ve seen a lot of people getting married for the wrong reasons but I don’t think that’s you.” He couldn’t help but smile just a little. “I still need to ask Sam a few questions alone. Can you send him in, please?” He said and Lucifer nodded as he got up and left the room.

When he got where Sam was he was giving his dad the cold shoulder and staring out of the window.

“Sam, he needs to speak with you now.” Lucifer said and Sam turned around glaring at his dad before he left the room. Lucifer glanced at John who was sitting on the couch staring at the floor, he looked up at Lucifer who moved and sat on a nearby chair.

“You probably hate me too but I didn’t know how Sam felt about you. After you told us what was going on and left that morning I called the immigration office.” John said and Lucifer just shrugged standing up again to pace the room. “I’m sorry.” It was hard for him to admit and Lucifer looked over with a heavy sigh.

“You were only trying to protect Sam, I understand.” He replied and John looked surprised by his calm reply. “I only wish I had done the same.” He added guiltily, they wouldn’t be in this situation if not for him. He’s the one who put Sam in this position and now he would be the reason he is going to prison.

“Know what? To hell with this.” John replied and got up from the chair to storm down the hallway where Sam was being questioned, Lucifer followed him not sure if he should encourage him or stop him.

xXx

“You’re sure you want to stick with your story?” Agent Davies asked and Sam nodded.

“It’s the truth, whether you believe me that’s up to you.” Sam replied defeated and Agent Davies nodded and closed the folder he had on the case. They both turned when John came bursting into the room.

“I can’t let this go on. I’m the one who called you to report them,” he said and Sam turned to glare at him. “I’m sorry, I was trying to protect you.” He said to Sam who just crossed his arms and turned away. “I thought I knew what was best for my son, I thought Lucifer was a crook and he was forcing him into this.

Now I know that’s not true, not only did I put Lucifer in danger who has turned out to be an upstanding human being but my son’s happiness as well. If you send Lucifer away I fear my son will never speak to me again; and honestly, I wouldn’t blame him.” He said and they turned when Lucifer moved to stand in the doorway to listen. “They love each other, I’ve seen it with my own eyes and trust me I’m the last person who wanted to believe it, I’m begging you man. Just let this slide; for my son and for my family.” He finished his speech and Agent Davies steeples his hands in front of him. They all waited with bated breath until the Brit broke and rubbed his face in his hands. He pulled a form from the folder and began filling it in, the three looked between each other as he finished it after a long moment then slid the sheet across the table towards John.

“Mr. Winchester, may I remind you I flew all the way from the New York office to follow up on this complaint. I don’t appreciate people wasting my time or government resources. You can recount all of your claims you made against these two men, sign this form and I will leave and never return.” He stated plainly and John looked down at the slip and nodded moving to sign it but he stopped him with a hand. “Let me make myself clear, if any evidence of this wedding being a sham comes back to me you will be an accessory and placed in prison with your son so make absolutely sure you know what you’re doing.” He released John’s hand and he glanced back at the couple and smiled softly.

“I haven’t been this sure about anything in a long time.” John replied and didn’t hesitate in signing the form. Davies reached over and took the paper placing it in his folder, he stood up and shook all their hands.

“I wish you the best of luck, I truly do.” He said before he moved to leave.

“I’ll walk you out.” John replied and followed him to the front door. Once gone, Lucifer leant against the frame closing his eyes relieved and Sam just laughed.

“We did it.” Sam said and stood up to pull Lucifer into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I never should have put you in this position. If John hadn’t stepped in…”

“Shh, don’t beat yourself up over this. I want to be with you.” Sam reassured and pulled him into a kiss, they held each other for a while before Sam pulled away and pressed his forehead to Lucifer’s. “No matter how much you won’t believe it.”

xXx

John had just closed the door behind the agent when Sam and Lucifer came back into the room.

“Sam, I-“ John was cut off when Sam just pulled him into a hug, John hugged him back and smiled.

“It’s okay, thank you for everything you said.” Was all Sam said in return and they just held each other for a while, somehow Sam never knew all the things his dad had said and it helped him to understand that much better. They pulled apart and John just looked at his son proudly and smiled.

“Well, I guess I should get you two to the airport.” He said and Sam and Lucifer looked at each other.

“Where’s mom and Dean?” Sam asked, not wanting to leave without saying good bye.

“Don’t worry about them, get your luggage and lets head to the car.” John replied and reluctantly they followed. They put their luggage in the trunk and climbed into the back of the impala. John pulled out into the street, Sam frowned and Lucifer reached over to hold his hand.

“It’s okay, we’ll come back soon.” Lucifer promised and Sam just nodded sadly. John glanced back in his rearview mirror and smiled. After a few moments, Sam looked out of the window confused.

“Dad, I think you missed the exit.”

“Did I?” he replied cheekily and the couple looked out confused as he turned down another street then into the parking lot of the Roadhouse, he watched them through the mirror smiling. He parked and climbed out of the car followed by Lucifer and Sam. “C’mon.” he said and they followed him to the building curiously. When they got inside all of Sam’s family and friends were there, both smiled when they realized they planned a going away party for them.

“Wow!” Sam said smiling as his different friends found him to give him hugs, some of them introducing themselves to Lucifer as well, those few that hadn’t had a chance to during the wedding reception. They clearly had already been drinking and they all fell into the party rather quickly. Lucifer and Sam found themselves sitting at a table with their closest family members having a shots contest. Lucifer looked over and caught Cas and Dean necking in the corner of the bar and he couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head.

xXx

“So, back to the big city huh?” Dean asked Sam as he slid into the booth next to him, Sam nodded a little sadly and Dean cocked his head. “What?” he asked as he and Sam watched Cas and Lucifer dancing to the jukebox music. Dean smiled at his dorky boyfriend who did the scuba move.

“It’s just weird, he’s going to be my boss again. I don’t know how that is going to feel after this week, we have to decide where we’re going to live. I just feel like there’s so many things we haven’t even talked about yet.” Sam replied swigging his beer and Dean shrugged.

“Don’t worry little brother, it’ll all work out. It’s not like you were expecting to get married here anyways.” He nudged him with his elbow and Sam nodded with a sigh.

“You’re right.” He had to admit and Dean gestured out to their guys on the dance floor.

“Would you look at that.” He said and chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“Luci almost dances as bad as Cas.” Sam chided and Dean nodded in reluctance.

“They look like a couple of dorks.” He said amused watching Cas try to mimic Lucifer doing the ‘Sprinkler’. “Look I don’t want to get in your business but yesterday I saw something that worries me.” Dean admitted at length and Sam turned to listen, he already knew where this was going. “Lucifer, he had scars all down his stomach it looked bad.” He said downing some more beer and Sam did the same before he brushed a hand through his hair.

“I know.” He said, figuring Dean probably already knew that.

“Is everything okay? You know what you’re getting into? It ain’t my business and I don’t wanna know but I just want to make sure you know and you’re okay with it.” He pressed and Sam nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed and licked his lip. “Luci had some stuff in his past he told me all about it and we’re working through it; it’ll be okay but it stays between me and him. I promised.” Sam replied and Dean just patted him on the shoulder.

“Okay, I’m trusting you on this one. I’m real proud of you Sammy.” Dean said before he pulled him into a hug, “real proud.”

xXx

A few hours later, it was time to get to the airport.

“Thanks for being my best man.” Lucifer said to Cas who just smiled.

“Of course, thank you for asking me.” He said back and Lucifer just nodded.

“I don’t have any brothers but if I did I think he’d be a lot like you.” He smiled and Cas just looked abashed giving him a handshake to which Lucifer ignored and hugged him, Cas retuned the gestured I’ll bet a little awkwardly.

“Thank you, I hope to see you soon.” He replied, Sam moved over hugging Cas too. Lucifer reached out to give Dean a handshake but he shrugged in defeat pulling Luci into a hug instead.

“Safe travels, take care of Sammy.” He said and Lucifer pulled away.

“I will do my best.” He replied and pulled away, the family waved as they climbed into the car, Dean and Cas stayed back. Mary joined them this time because she wanted to be there when they drop them at the airport.

xXx

“Remember, Christmas with us.” Mary reminded as she pulled Sam into a hug and he nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied and they held each other for a while, Lucifer and John shook hands.

“You know, I didn’t much like you at first but now I think you’re an alright guy.” John said and Lucifer snort a laugh.

“You too, John.” He replied, John looked a little uncomfortable but finally formed his question.

“It’s probably not okay to ask this but when you two, you know, who is the one _well_ …” He stuttered embarrassed and Lucifer just laughed and pat him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Sam wears the pants in this relationship.” Lucifer replied, sure Sam liked to dabble sometimes but John didn’t need to know that. John just made an okay sign with his hand and nodded.

“Okay, not that it would matter but…” John trailed off feeling more awkward now and Lucifer just laughed.

“Don’t mention it.” Lucifer waved it off and strangely felt a swell of pride at making his father-in-law feel embarrassed. Mary and Sam finally pulled away from each other and traded so Sam gave his dad a hug and Mary moved to Lucifer.

“Thanks for everything you said.” Sam said and John just nodded.

“No need to thank me, I was wrong, I needed to make it right.” He replied and Sam just nodded, John patted him on the shoulder.

“Welcome to the family, son.” Mary said as they pulled out of the hug. “Call me anytime you need to talk.” She said and Lucifer smiled.

“Thanks, Mary.” He said and cleared his throat. “Mum.” He corrected himself and she just smiled patting his cheek.

“You’re welcome, get going now you two. You don’t want to miss your flight.” She pushed and wiped her eyes that began to water up a little, John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they waved while the couple went into the airport.

“Bye mom, bye dad!” Sam called back as they walked away and his parents stayed and waved until they were out of sight.

xXx

They had boarded the plane a little while later and were waiting for a few more patrons to take their seats. Sam had the aisle seat so he could spread out a little and Lucifer was looking out the window, he glanced to his left and Sam was frowning and looking at the floor. Lucifer took his hand and twined their fingers together.

“What’s wrong, Moose?” he asked softly and Sam smiled sadly turning to look at his husband.

“I miss my family.” He said back and Lucifer leant over and kissed his chin.

“I’m your family now too, Sam.” He replied and Sam smiled. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sam said back and moved in to kiss him slowly.

“We’ll come back sooner to see them, I promise.”

xXx

It had been a week since they got home, Sam moved in with Lucifer because his lease was up sooner but once Lucifer’s closes they may go house shopping. There were still unpacked boxes sitting all over the apartment and Sam kept pushing Lucifer to help him unpack which he would but only for a few moments at a time.

They were brushing their teeth next to each other getting ready for bed, the weekend was over and they’d be back to work the next day. They had taken a few days off to finish with the move which Dick was okay with, Lucifer spit in the sink washing his mouth out then got some cream to put under his eyes. Sam laughed at him before he rinsed his mouth too.

“What are you doing?” he asked amused.

“Some of us are not as young as we once were.” He replied and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“You look fine.” He replied bending down to wash his face.

“Excuse me, have you seen yourself lately? Fine isn’t going to cut it anymore.” He replied and Sam emerged drying his face with a towel then hung it back up, he took the cream from Lucifer’s hands and set it back in the cabinet. Lucifer just looked affronted and Sam smiled turning him to push him against the counter. Lucifer waited in anticipation until Sam licked his way into his mouth and Lucifer moaned into him as large hands wrapped around his hips.

“I like your crow’s feet.” He said and Lucifer just looked offended reaching up to feel around his eyes.

“I have crow’s feet?” he asked disturbed and Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Can’t you take a complement?” he asked and Luci sighed in defeat.

“Thank you.” He replied and Sam kissed his nose. “I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” He pulled away dragging him to bed by the hand and laid down, Lucifer climbed onto his lap and Sam just grinned up at him.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” he asked and Sam shrugged.

“Not really, are you?” he asked and Lucifer looked undecided on that front.

“It should be fine. Right?” he replied and Sam massaged his thighs that were on either side of his lap.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” He reassured and Luci bent down to peck him on the cheek.

“So, I did make you a promise.” Lucifer pointed out as he climbed off his lap, Sam moved to lean against the headboard.

“And what would that be?” Sam asked as the blonde dug something out of his closet, Sam sniggered to himself at the effort until he emerged with a pole that was not assembled. “What is that?” Sam asked amused and Lucifer held up a finger, he began to put the contraption together. He screwed in the last piece and stood it up to fasten it to the connected bathroom doorway.  “Oh my god.” Sam laughed and Lucifer frowned at him.

“It’s not supposed to be funny!” he replied and Sam held up a hand.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He put on his straight face and Lucifer moved to the closet pulling something out and snuck into the bathroom to change. Sam did feel a little aroused just because his imagination was getting the better of him, Lucifer emerged a few moments later wearing pink lace boy-shorts instead of his sweatpants and tee he had on before. Sam bit his lip adjusting his half-erection a little and Lucifer turned on some music shrugging at some weird oldy that was on the radio.

“Are you ready?” he asked seductively and Sam smiled with a nod doing his best not to snicker at him, he was sexy in those panties but this situation just felt too funny to him right now.

Lucifer pranced over to the pole and wrapped his hand around it, Sam watched on as he attempted to dance. He was doing good with sexy gyrating then he moved to wrap his hands around it bending over he shook his ass and pulled himself back up to stand, he tried to do some special moves but couldn’t get himself off the floor and stumbled a little. Sam bit his cheek trying not to giggle but when Lucifer turned to looked at him he noticed his face was beet-red.

“What?” he asked confused and Sam covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing but mirth was in his eyes, Lucifer crossed his arms and cocked his hip. “ _What?_ ” he asked again and Sam just had to laugh.

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said between his laughter and Lucifer just frowned at him angrily. “Come here, please.” He gasped and reluctantly he moved over to the bed.

“What?”

“I thought you said you have been practicing?” he asked and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I do!” he replied and Sam calmed down to a snicker.

“Maybe you should keep practicing then.” Sam replied and Lucifer gasped grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. Sam grabbed one and retaliated until it was a full-blown pillow fight that ended with Sam pinning Lucifer in bed on his back while he grinned up at him.

“You laughed at me.” He said petulantly and Sam smiled.

“I’m sorry, Princess. Pole dancing is just not your forte.” He replied and Lucifer gasped when Sam pushed his legs apart and fell between them.

“But your hard?” he asked confused feeling the younger man’s erection pressed against his own. Sam just bit his lip, running his fingertips over his eyebrow.

“Of course, I’m hard, I’ve got you beneath me in pink panties and your crow’s feet smiling up at me.” He replied sweetly bending down to kiss him and Lucifer couldn’t help but bury a hand in his soft hair. “If it makes you feel any better, just looking at you makes me hard. You don’t have to jump through hoops or pole dance to get that.” He clarified and Lucifer just smiled up at him.

“Okay, I forgive you for laughing I guess.” Leaning up to kiss him again. “But I’m keeping the pole.” He added and Sam just snickered.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

xXx

They woke up together and got ready for the day at work, Lucifer headed to the elevator and Sam followed. When they got to the sidewalk Lucifer’s driver was there, Sam glanced at his husband and smiled. He didn’t realize what all his mornings usually consisted of before he got to work. The driver opened the door for them which they climbed into the back seat.

“I think we should stop by Starbucks on the way since we’re riding in together now.” Lucifer said opening his laptop to get started on some work and Sam nodded.

“Okay, I mean I could always walk down to the stand and get us something it’s my job.” He replied and Lucifer looked surprised.

“If you’re more comfortable with that?” he asked and Sam shrugged.

“Whatever is fine.” He said and Lucifer nodded.

“We’ll just pick some up on the way.” He answered and Sam just shrugged. He looked out the window as they sat in traffic on the commute in, Lucifer was busy typing up a contract and Sam wasn’t sure what else to do. He was usually the one driving so didn’t have any type of morning hobbies.

“What are you working on?” Sam asked and Lucifer kept typing without an answer and Sam just folded his hands over his lap.

“Sorry, what?” he asked distractedly and Sam sighed annoyed.

“I asked what you’re working on.” He repeated himself and Lucifer glanced up.

“Contract.” He answered and Sam closed the lid, Lucifer looked up annoyed but Sam just reached over and brought him into a kiss.

“Good morning.” He said softly and Lucifer smiled taking Sam’s hand, they’d hardly said anything to each other that morning as they rushed for work and Lucifer had to remind himself he had a husband now. One that wanted him to stop and smell the roses occasionally.

“Good morning.” He answered back and they rode in the rest of the way in companionable silence, Lucifer _had_ noticed his driver watching them in the rearview mirror.

xXx

When they got to the office, their coworkers were busy whispering to one another as they walked the long hall to Lucifer’s office. When they got there Lucifer went in looking back at Sam who took his spot in his cubicle just outside. Feeling awkward about it Lucifer went in and sat at his desk, he watched through the glass window as Sam answered calls and took messages. They worked on like normal until lunch time and that’s when Sam came into his office.

“Have you decided what you want for lunch?” he asked getting his scroll notebook to write down his order like they used to do but Lucifer just blinked up at him.

“This is really weird, isn’t it?” He asked sadly and Sam sighed in relief.

“It’s so weird. Everyone out there keeps staring at me, I heard a couple of them discussing who they think is the top. Apparently; I’m a gold digger, which is news to me.” he replied and Lucifer almost seemed relieved that Sam felt just as uncomfortable.

“First, we’re going to lunch together, they’ll just have to get used to the idea. Secondly; schedule me a meeting with Dick I need to talk to him about promoting you. You could have Crowley’s old job.” He said with a bright idea and Sam nodded but didn’t seem too excited. “What’s wrong?”

“I mean, a promotion would be great but I’d hardly ever get to see you.” He answered and Lucifer smiled slowly.

“Sam, you’ll see me at home no matter what job you have.” He said reassuringly and Sam smiled. “Then it wouldn’t be so awkward at work, people will find something else to talk about.”

“I guess just talk with him but I’m really okay where I am if it doesn’t work out.” Sam said back and Lucifer just smiled.

“I don’t make you feel awkward, do I?” he asked guiltily.

“No, not at all. Its them.” He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb and Lucifer sighed in relief.

xXx

Over the next few weeks, Sam stayed in his station as Lucifer’s assistant while HR reviewed some applications they had for Crowley’s old job. Sam had noticed Lucifer becoming less and less diligent at work, he hadn’t barked any orders at anyone. In fact, he’s hardly left his office unless necessary. Sam didn’t recognize him at work anymore.

At home was a different story, he was completely engaged. They stayed up late most nights just talking and getting to know one another better, made love like there was no tomorrow, Sam even watched him practice poll dancing almost every night. Sam was confused, he was a different person at work and at home and maybe he should have a talk with him to see what was going on. Sam got up from his cubicle and popped his head into Lucifer’s office.

“Luci, can we talk?” he asked and Lucifer almost looked caught out.

“Sure.” He said with a smile and stood up. “Why don’t you sit in my chair?” he asked and Sam looked confused.

“No that’s okay, it won’t take long.” Sam said but Lucifer moved behind him and pushed him towards the desk by the hips to make him sit down.

“I insist.” He replied and reluctantly Sam obliged. “It’s nice, right?” he asked and Sam nodded.

“Sure, it’s a good chair.” Sam replied and Lucifer cut him off before he could ask what he came to ask.

“The view is good from here too, you can see the city.” He pointed out and spun Sam’s chair so he was looking outside too.

“Yeah, it’s a great office.” He said distracted and turned his chair back around to face Lucifer who was leaning against the desk. “Look, we need to talk.” Sam said and took in a deep breath. “Since we got back you seem different, not bad just not like you were. Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything.” Sam said sweetly and Lucifer looked down guiltily biting his lip.

“I’ve um… been meaning to talk to you.” Lucifer replied and Sam’s breath was in his chest, was he regretting their marriage? Sure, it was a little awkward at work but nothing they couldn’t handle.

“What is it?” Sam asked impatiently and Lucifer buried his hands in his pockets.

“I kind of put in my two weeks’ notice last week in my meeting with Dick, I’m going to retire.” He answered and Sam just looked back in shock.

“ _What?_ ” he asked harshly and Lucifer scratched the back of his neck.

“This is kind of my last week.” He replied and Sam just stared confused for a few moments.

“Why? You didn’t even discuss this with me.” He pointed out and Lucifer frowned guiltily.

“I’m a lot older than you. I’m tired, Sam. Working fifty hours a week and weekends, my whole adult life I’ve spent in this office. I just can’t be here anymore.” He finally admitted with a defeated shrug, moving to look out of the window with his arms crossed. “I can’t spend one more second staring out of this window at people living their lives and not living mine, do you understand?” he asked and Sam just shook his head.

“So, what does this mean for us? Am I getting in your way? Are you going to quit me next?” he asked hurt and Lucifer shook his head quickly turning he leant over the chair with a hand on each arm rest.

“No, Sam, you are my life don’t you see? You’ve shown me there is so much more out there for me. Did you know I love music? Because _I do_ , I wanted to be a Rockstar when I was younger. You brought me back, who I was before I left, who I was before I got all these scars.” He said gesturing to his chest and Sam’s eyes welled up a little bit. “Sam, I want you to take my place here.”

“No, no way. Are you kidding? I can’t do this job, it’s too hard.” Sam replied panicked and Lucifer just smiled.

“Sam, you’re so strong, stronger than me. You can do anything and you deserve this job. You can help people. You’re not like me, you won’t take just any case that pays well enough you could make a difference; for people who can’t help themselves, for kids like me that needed someone like you to fight for their rights. I know you can do this.” Lucifer replied and Sam’s eyes welled up.

“I’m going to miss you.” He said sadly and Lucifer snickered wetly.

“I’m not going anywhere Sammy, I will always be right here with you. No matter when or what you need, even after I’m gone.” He promised and slowly Sam accepted it with a sad nod. Lucifer leant into a soft kiss and Sam cupped his face in his hands. They made a pact not to PDA at work but this was a special circumstance.

xXx

It was Sam's second week working in Lucifer's place; surprisingly enough, his coworkers respected him as their boss since he deserved the promotion after putting up with Lucifer's tantrums for the past five years.

He glanced up when he heard murmuring through the office walls and Luci was making his way to him, he looked like a completely different person than when he worked there. All black clothes with ripped jeans and new piercings, early retirement was going rather well for him. They were all however still afraid of him even though he no longer worked there. He and Sam were going out for lunch today, Luci made it to his office and glared at the young brunette working in Sam’s old cubicle.

“I’m sorry, Sam isn’t seeing any clients right now.” She stopped Lucifer with her hand up and he smirked darkly.

“I’m his 12:30, _Mr._ Winchester.” He clarified and she looked shocked.

“Oh, his husband. I’m sorry I didn’t know.” She apologized and he quirked a brow.

“Beginners mistake, just don’t do it again.” He warned and she nodded swallowing roughly. He went into Sam’s office glaring back until the door slammed behind him, Sam glanced up from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Uh, that's your new secretary?" He asked offended and Sam just snickered.

"Don't worry, Ruby is only temporary. Besides, you always had a cute assistant." Sam replied and Lucifer scoffed.

"Oh, now she's cute!" He retorts and Sam rolled his eyes. "I wasn't married when I had you work for me either."

"Can you stop being so paranoid?" He teased and Lucifer just crossed his arms.

"I want you to get a new assistant, an old, old woman. With a mustache." He warned as Sam stood from the desk and moved closer wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm taking interviews this week then Ruby will move back to her old post." He promised and kissed him.

"Good." Lucifer succumbed and kissed him back. "because I know just how easy it is to fall in love with a hot, naive, assistant and I fear for your safety." He flirted.

"I'm naive?" He asked and Lucifer shrugged.

"It did take you five years to figure out how bad I wanted you to bend me over that desk and fuck the come out of me."

" _Jesus Christ_." Sam moaned pulling him into another hungry kiss, grabbing one ass-cheek. "Don't tempt me."

"We do have a desk at home." He winked and pulled away heading for the door.

"And you're worried about Ruby?" He scoffed as he followed his husband out of the office.

xXx

“Whatcha working on?” Sam asked when he came home from a long shift and found Lucifer sitting at the dining table looking over his laptop. Sam moved close wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“House hunting.” He answered flatly and was about to close the page when Sam stopped him.

“Lawrence, Kansas. _Hmm_.” Sam said and Luci winced.

“It was just a rabbit trail, I was looking in the suburbs and thought why not check? I saw a lake house for rent when we were in town.” He defended but Sam just moved to sit at the chair next to him.

“Mhmm, spill.” Sam said resting a hand on his knee and Lucifer shrugged with a defeated sigh.

“I’ve never had a family before and I just thought we have the money maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just look.” He said guiltily and Sam took the laptop sliding it so it sat between them and he scrolled down the page.

“That one looks nice.” He said and pointed to a blue lake house with a dock attached to the back with a porch swing. Luci turned to study him as he clicked through the pictures. “Look it has a studio you could practice your music -“ Lucifer cut him off when he pulled him into a kiss.

“What are you saying?” he asked and Sam smiled softly stroking his hair.

“I’ve been thinking about moving home too, maybe we could just get a summer home for now and see what happens.” He replied and Luci smiled. “when we go for Christmas we’ll look at a few places. Maybe we’ll even move there but is that really what you want?” Sam asked and Lucifer wordlessly straddled him on the chair and kissed him.

“You’re my family and your family is my family. I want to be with them and with you.” He said against his lips and Sam smiled before he kissed him again

“Then be with me.” He teased lifting him as he stood and carried him to their bedroom.

“Always.”

 

-The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the final installment for this story. Thank you all so much for the feedback, you're all amazing and supportive I had a blast writing this story. I hope the ending suited you well.
> 
> On another note, I am beginning a sequel. if you loved this story enough to continue it on a deeper level feel free to catch the sequel which I am working on now. It will explore a little deeper into Lucifer's past, Sam and his relationship as they grow and Lucifer facing retirement after working 50+ hours a week for the majority of his life. It will have a lot more angst and darker tones than this story, I feel it will detour from what was constructed in this story; therefore, I believe creating a series will be better than to continue this here as it wont completely fit with the AU/movie this one was inspired by.
> 
> Luci may or may not find his biological family, he will also struggle to find a way to move on from his past now that he's opened up to Sam and is facing his demons rather than running away. Their marriage and relationship may also struggle but bring them closer together in the end.  
> Sorry this was so long, love you all and hope some of you will continue reading the sequel when it's posted. Thanks so much for all the love and support and feel free to browse my work for other Samifer's I have a whole bunch waiting around in my library to be posted. Love you! byee, Daisy.


End file.
